Hunter Until The End
by xXDeadlyRavenXx
Summary: Alessandra Florina Ekaterina comes from a long line of Romanian and Greek vampire hunters hence the odd name. Her family has been hunters since the beginning of time and is quite well known. But doesn't everyone have a dirty secret? They were all witches. Including Alessandra. Due to a promise she made with her lover, she is sent from her home in Romania to Cross Academy.
1. Prolouge

Summary: Alessandra Florina Ekaterina comes from a long line of Romanian and Greek vampire hunters hence the odd name. Her family has been hunters since the beginning of time and is quite well know. But doesn't everyone have a dirty secret?

They were all witches. Including Alessandra.

Due to a promise she made with her lover, she is sent from her home in Romania to Cross Academy. Let's see how this turns out, shall we?

A/N: Originally on Wattpad.

o-o-o

 **Prologue**

A pink haired girl walked deep within the forest. A red cloak covered her face and body, showing nothing but her shadowed face. Her scent drifted through the forest, awakening the creature of the night. A vampire.

The level E vampire hid in the shadows, stalking his new found prey. He licked his lips hungrily, fangs extracted from his mouth. He had never smelt anything so delicious. Her blood was the sweetest of them all.

The vampire flashed behind her, wanting to see her up close. He watched her in amusement as she seemed to stop dead in her tracks, knowing something was behind her. She turned around but saw nothing. The vampire had hidden once again but finally got a glimpse of her face.

Her long pink hair cascaded past her shoulders, reaching her waist. Her forest green eyes narrowed at the spot the vampire was previously. She was absolutely breathtaking. The vampire seemed to grow hungrier by the second. The girl turned around before walking away with a level E stalking her.

The beast inside him was too hard to control. It wanted her. It wanted to drain the life out of her. His eyes glowed a piercing red, his mouth becoming painfully dry. He couldn't take it any longer. He leaped out from the shadows, exposing his hideous form. He lunged towards her neck, fangs snapping towards her.

An agonizing pain suddenly erupted inside his body. He gasped and stopped midair, falling to the ground. The pain insensitive making him roar loudly. He felt unbearable pain and he wanted it to stop.

The once preyed girl turned around, facing her predator. She had a smirk plastered on her face, knowing she had won. She pulled down her hood, revealing herself more. The man's eyes widened as he noticed the tattoo on her neck. It was the Ekaterina symbol. The family crest was engraved with the tattoo, a dark raven bird. A fancy cross laced around the bird, forming a design. Writing in Romanian and Greek was found written around the whole symbol, completing the mark of the Ekaterina. Fear was evident in his eyes as he met her gaze.

"Who are you?" He asked in Greek, testing to see if she could speak it. He prayed that she couldn't because if she did, he knew that he would be dead. Only a certain girl can speak a dead language.

"Alessandra Florina Ekaterina," she stated. All hopeful thoughts flew out of his mind as she revealed her name. He gasped in fear and scooted away but the pain immobilized him.

Every vampire knew who she was. More specifically, her family. They were a very strong group of vampire hunters. They put fear in the creature's heart. He knew that he was a dead man or should it be dead vampire?

"How are you causing me pain?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Alessandra tilted her head to the side, watching the vampire crumble in pain. She watched in amusement as he let out a pained shout, the pain becoming worse thanks to Alessandra's sadistic side.

"And why does you blood smell so delicious?" The vampire asked.

She didn't answer him for she didn't want anyone to know her secret, her family's secret. She had to protect her identity. No one can know.

The Ekaterina family is a well-respected Romanian and Greek vampire hunter group but they had a secret. A secret that would kill them if anyone found out. They were all witches.

The pain she had caused him was a simple spell that could be done easily. She caused his body to inflame from the inside. A witch's blood has an alluring scent. Any vampire that smells it will fall prey to its charm. That makes it easier for Ekaterina hunters to track down vampires.

"I'm sorry but our time is up," Alessandra said, her Romanian accent thick. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a bloody rose gun. The vampire froze in fear as he watched her aim it at him.

"Please-"

The vampire was cut off as a bullet rang through the air. Alessandra had already pulled the trigger not giving the vampire any time to plead for his life. She watched as his body disintegrated before there was nothing left. Like he never existed.

"τώρα το πνεύμα σας είναι σε κατάσταση ηρεμίας," Alessandra spoke in Greek, bidding farewell to the now peaceful vampire.

Alessandra took off her cloak, revealing herself completely. Her innocent face was merely a mask. A tight maroon leathered jacket clung to her and black ripped skinny jeans showed off her flawless legs. Stiletto spiked boots and punk black bracelets finished her dark outfit.

With that she walked away, the creatures of the night not daring to touch her.


	2. Chapter I

Alessandra stared out the window as her surroundings zoomed past her. Her bored eyes dull as she let her mind wonder. She sighed before turning towards the driver.

"How much longer until we arrive?" She asked, her thick Romanian accent making it difficult to understand. The driver glanced at her through the mirror before focusing on driving.

"Not long, my dear," he said.

She nodded in response. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered the reason why she left Romania.

About a year ago, she left her lover behind to go back to her home to fix a vampire problem. They spent time with each other every second before her time of departure came. She knew that he was just waiting for her to arrive. Alessandra could feel herself grow impatient as the ride carried on.

The car came to a stop. The driver walked around the car then opened the door for her. She nodded as thanks before looking up at the huge building in front of her. Cross Academy stood tall and big. Alessandra could feel excitement bubble in her, knowing exactly who was waiting for her.

The headmaster and Yuki waited in front of the gate for the new student. Yuki felt shy and nervous as she noticed a beautiful pink haired girl walking towards them. She immediately noticed that the new student was a foreigner. Curiosity blossomed in her eyes.

"Welcome to Cross Academy," the head master greeted, a warm smile graced his lips.

"It's a pleasure," Alessandra spoke in her foreign accent, confirming Yuki's thoughts.

"May I excuse myself for a moment? I have someone to find," Alessandra asked politely. She was eager to see him.

"Of course. Your schedule and uniform will be placed in you room," the headmaster nodded, allowing her to do whatever she pleased. She smiled before taking off, looking for 'him'.

Alessandra knew where she was going for she had already visited ahead of time. She wanted to get familiar with the place. A smile formed on her lips as she noticed the wooden stables in front of her. She recalled the time her and White Lily spent time together.

Zero Kiryu fed White Lily her hay but his mind drifted towards his lover. He hadn't seen her in over a year and he's been worried sick. Being a lone vampire hunter in Romania must be hard considering the fact that she's alone. He sighed before softly patting Lilly. He was oblivious to the fact that someone had entered the stables.

Alessandra could feel a sense of warmth as she saw Zero, standing there. She smiled as she watched him and Lily. She surely did miss them.

Lily seemed to notice her quickly. She turned towards Zero and started neighing and whining. She tried to signal that Alessandra was right there but Zero didn't seem to catch on.

"Calm down. What's wrong?" He asked.

Alessandra laughed. He still hasn't changed. He was still the ignorant Zero she knew and loved.

Her laugh was heard by Zero, grabbing his attention immediately. His eyes widened as he noticed her standing there. He looked like a lost puppy making Alessandra laugh once more. The thick air seemed to lift as she spoke.

"Why hello, darling."

There was a short moment of deafening silence.

"Aless," Zero whispered in shock.

Alessandra rolled her eyes at his slow thinking. That seemed to snap him out of daze before a happy smile formed on his lips. Not being able to hold her excitement back, she ran towards his outstretched arms.

She leaped into his chest, wrapping her small arms around his frame. Zero embraced her tightly, not knowing until now how much he missed her. Alessandra buried her face in his chest, loving the feeling of being back into his arms. She thought of Zero as her shining knight in armor. The hero she has been waiting for. Zero pulled away, a grin present on his face.

He cupped Alessandra's face with his hands while staring deeply into her eyes. "I've missed you very much."

She couldn't help it as a lone tear fell from her eye. She had missed him so much that it hurt. Zero seemed to panic as she cried slightly. "Please, don't cry! Did I do something wrong?"

Alessandra laughed at his panicked expression, finding it amusing. Zero smiled, loving the fact that he had made her happy.

"I've just missed you very much, Zero."

Zero loved how his name rolled off her tongue so easily. Her Romanian accent made it even better making him smile. He had truly missed her laugh and her smiles... Even the sound of her foreign voice. He shook his head, thinking about how he was totally and utterly whipped.

"Zero?" Alessandra questioned, noticing how he looked deep in thought. He didn't respond, his own thoughts consuming him. Alessandra smirked as a small plan formed in her mind.

Zero was thinking about Alessandra when he suddenly felt lips on his. He seemed to snap back to reality quickly. His eyes widened as he noticed Alessandra kissing him sweetly. He kissed back, loving the taste of her strawberry lips. Zero wrapped his arms around her waist as Alessandra's hands wound up in his hair. The kiss took a heated turn as Alessandra pulled him onto the hay stack, straddling his waist.

Yuki sighed in annoyance as she had to go another day without Zero's help. She hated the fact that he always skipped, leaving her to do it alone. Yuki made her way towards the stables, wanting to give Zero a piece of her mind.

She slammed the wooden door opened before her eyes fell onto Zero and Alessandra that were kissing passionately. Yuki's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She stared at them in bewilderment.

Alessandra pulled away from the kiss, much to Zero's displeasure. He sighed in disappointment making Alessandra giggle. His lips tugged into a smile as he watched her laugh happily.

Yuki stared between the two in shock. Never has she seen Zero so intimate. He doesn't seem to like anyone. Yuki felt jealous as she watched Zero help Alessandra up, dusting the lingering hay off her back.

"What's going on?" Yuki demanded. "Why are you with Zero?"

Zero took a threatening step towards Yuki, about to yell at her but Alessandra placed her hands in his chest. She lightly pushed him away, not wanting to see Yuki get hurt. "Zero, calm down."

He calmed down slightly but still had a scowl in his face. Alessandra kissed the tip of his nose, completely changing his mood. Yuki stared at her in envy. She's never been able to do that with Zero.

"Who are you to Zero?" Yuki asked, her eyes fixated on the new student. She had no idea why the new student would make a move in Zero on her first day.

Alessandra smiled and sauntered over to Yuki. She stood in front of her while twirling her hair with her finger nervously.

"How should I say this?" Alessandra muttered. Zero came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Yuki stared at him in shock and disbelief. Never in her life has she seen Zero show such affection.

"I'm Zero's girlfriend," Alessandra smiled warmly. Zero smirked in approval. Yuki on the other hand stared at her with wide eyes. Zero had never told her about his girlfriend.

"What?!" Yuki shrieked.

White Lily narrowed her eyes at Yuki before stomping and neighing angrily. Alessandra walked towards Lily and placed a gentle hand on her head, calming her down. Yuki stared at her in envy. Lily had always hated her but Alessandra seemed perfect. No flaw visible.

"The headmaster would like to see you," Yuki told Alessandra, masking her sadness with a smile.

But Alessandra could see right through her act. Maybe it was a witchy thing, who knows? She was about to say something but Zero pulled her away saying they should go to the headmaster quickly. Alessandra glanced at Yuki one last time before following Zero.

o-o-o-o-o

Ichijo and Kaname waited in the headmaster's patiently. They were there to greet a new student that would transfer in the night class. They had no idea why she had to be transferred in the night for she was no vampire.

They could hear people coming. They turned their heads to the door, reading to greet them.

Alessandra giggled as Zero hoisted her up, letting her ride on his back.

"Onward faithful peasant!" She ordered jokingly, pulling him by the hair. Zero laughed but complied with her wished, running towards the headmaster's office.

Zero kicked the door opened before entering with a laughing Alessandra on his back. Her eyes widened as she noticed that not only the headmaster was there. By the looks of it, they were both vampires Alessandra stiffened, staring at the vampires in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare, chanting a spell in her mind.

Kaname and Ichijo crippled to the floor in pain as their heads felt like it was going to explode. Kaname has never felt such pain as Ichijo winced. Zero seemed satisfied to see the vampires withering in pain. He already knew that Alessandra was a witch. He loved watching her sadistic side show.

"Alessandra, please stop," the headmaster ordered.

Alessandra glared at them one more time before turning her attention to the headmaster. Kaname and Ichijo straightened themselves as the pain drifted away. They stared at the pink haired girl in shock. Never have they met such a strong supernatural being.

"Alessandra? As in Alessandra Florina Ekaterina?" Ichijo asked, his face pale.

Alessandra nodded and smiled brightly. "That's me."

Kaname noticed her foreign accent, guessing that she could speak Romanian or Greek. Her accent was a mixture of both. Alessandra's accent was Romanian because of her descendants but she spoke fluently in Greek.

"By any chance do you speak Greek?" Kaname asked in Romanian.

Alessandra turned to him, surprised. She didn't think that he would know. He must be a pure blood.

"ναι," Alessandra answered in the dead language of Greek, answering his question. Kaname nodded with an intrigued look, not fazed by the fact she was a witch vampire hunter. It just made her more alluring.

Zero stared at Kaname and Alessandra's exchange with a curious look. He had no idea what they were talking about. He wished that he could somehow understand their conversation.

"Alessandra, welcome to the Night Class," Ichijo smiled but had a cautious look on his face. The mention of the night class made Zero's blood boil. He wanted her in the day class with him, not the night class with bloodthirsty vampires.

"Like hell she is! Aless should be in the day class!" Zero snarled, his protective side present.

Kaname and Ichijo seemed surprised by his outburst. Zero didn't seem like the protective type.

"She cannot. Alessandra is a witch and if something happens, it shouldn't be around the students," the headmaster said calmly, understanding the why he was angry.

"She shouldn't be with these damn vampires! I'll be there to protect her," Zero said angrily. The vampires stared at him, surprised again. They had never seen him so caring towards someone.

Alessandra smiled before cupping his face with her hands. She placed a soft kiss on his nose before whispering words of comfort. "I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Her gentle words seemed to have calmed Zero down slightly. He still had a scowl on his face but was replaced with a smile as Alessandra whispered into his ear. "If they hurt me, I promise I will kill them horribly."

Kaname and Ichijo heard her words loud and clear. Her innocent face was merely a mask. She has quite the sadistic side when it comes to vampires.

"I will go to the night class but one condition," Alessandra said to Kaname. "I want to share a room with Zero."

Zero seemed satisfied with her request. Even though he hated the night class, he would live in their dorm just for his little witch. Kaname thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "As you wish."

Yuki burst into the room in anger. She had heard the whole thing and didn't want Zero to live in the night dorms. She turned to Alessandra with a glare.

"Zero doesn't want to go with you!" She sneered. Alessandra stared at her for a moment, surprised by her outburst. She thought that Yuki was a kind girl but it seemed like she had feelings for Zero. Alessandra did not take it lightly.

Zero watched as Alessandra took a step towards Yuki. He knew that Alessandra was possessive when it comes to the man she loves. He just hoped she wouldn't inflict pain.

"Look, cățea," Alessandra cursed in Romanian. "You don't know Zero like I do. You think you know him but you do not so don't make assumptions."

Her Romanian tone was venomous striking fear into Yuki. Even though she didn't know what cățea meant, she knew it was something derogative. (cățea means bitch)

"It doesn't matter! Zero-" Yuki was cut off.

"Wherever Aless goes, I go," Zero said boldly. Alessandra seemed satisfied with his answer while Yuki was shocked. Jealousy and envy welled up in her as she watched Alessandra walked towards Zero and hugged him tightly. The vampires in the room watched their exchangement quietly.

The room was engulfed with tense silence as no one spoke.

"I will pack my stuff, now," Zero said making Alessandra smile.

"I will help you!" She chimed before leaving with Zero's arm around her waist.

Yuki stared at their retreating figures on sadness. Alessandra could sense her emotions thanks to her witch side and rolled her eyes. Yuki self-pitied herself and Alessandra found that pathetic. Using a spell, Alessandra got a glimpse into Yuki's mind. She had feelings for the pure blood Kaname. Since Alessandra was a powerful witch, she even accessed the memories she had forgotten.

Alessandra froze in the middle of the hallway, seeing flashbacks of Yuki when she was little. Kaname and Yuki were siblings and their parents were killed by a vampire named Rido. She felt bad for Yuki and guilty for being so harsh to her. She kept in mind to ask Kaname later.

"Aless? What's wrong?" Zero panicked as he noticed that Alessandra's eyes were now a glowing golden color. Her forest green eyes had disappeared and were golden. She was completely unresponsive as Zero called out her name.

"Alessandra!" Zero used her full name. That snapped her out of daze. Her eyes went back to her dark green as she came face to face with a panicked Zero.

"I'm fine," she smiled. Zero stared at her suspiciously. This is the first time he had seen her eyes like that.

"Let's go pack your room, alright?" Her foreign tongue made it hard to resist. Zero complied and led her towards his room. Alessandra glanced behind her once more before disappearing into Zero's room.


	3. Chapter II

"We are finally finished," Alessandra sighed in relief, staring at Zero's now empty room. They had packed all his stuff into boxes that were now lying in the hallway. Two hours were spent cleaning out his room.

"You know, we still have to move the boxes," Zero smirked, ruining Alessandra's happy mood. She cursed under her breath before plopping onto his bed. He laughed at her childish demeanor before following her actions.

"I'm sorry, Aless. You don't have to help me if you don't want to," Zero said softly, combing his fingers through her pink hair. He loved how her hair was unique. He found brunettes and blondes boring, nothing that stood out. But Alessandra on the other hand, she was definitely hard to miss. She attracts attention wherever she goes much to Zero's displeasure.

"No, no, I want to help," Alessandra insisted before turning around to face him. She stared at the beautiful lavender eyed man in front of her. She recalled the first time they met, how their relationship blossomed on their first encounter.

o-o-o-o

Alessandra walked along the sidewalk slowly, tears burning in the corner of her eyes. Her heart felt like she had been stabbed a million times. The feeling of grief and despair killing her from the inside out.

She sat down on the abandoned bench, tears now streaming down her face. Her face was buried in her hands, sobs racking her body making her tremble slightly.

Alessandra had found her parents' drained lifeless bodies in their bedroom. By the fangs on their neck, she knew it was a vampire. What she didn't understand was who would be so powerful to defeat her witch parents? Was there even such a strong vampire? Or were they killed by something else? Her questions came without an answer.

A group of men noticed a pink haired girl crying all by herself. They smirked at each other, getting excited as they approached the beautiful girl. The leader stood in front of her but Alessandra paid no attention to them. The leader of the gang didn't like the fact his presence was ignored.

"Hello pretty lady, we were wondering if you could join us. I promise it will be worth your while," he spoke, his voice sending chills through Alessandra. She knew by the snap of her finger she could kill him but she chose not to. Death was something she now never wants to cause.

The man sighed in annoyance at the girl's lack of response. His patience was running thin which clouded his sense of humanity. He snatched her wrist and yanked her up. Grabbing her chin, he made her look him in the eye. He noticed how she was crying and smiled inwardly. A vulnerable lamb in the wolf's grasp. Perfect.

"L-Let go, please," Alessandra asked quietly. She knew she could fight them and win for she was a powerful hunter but held herself back. She didn't want to cause any more pain. The pain of losing her parents was already enough. The man's dangerous eyes darkened pleasurably as he heard the girl's angelic voice. He felt allured by her innocent face and wanted her in his bed. This man was completely pathetic. Taking advantage of a girl in her weak state.

"I don't think I can, miss. I think I'll hold onto you for a little longer," he spoke roughly. His friends around him laughed, not helping the girl at all. Alessandra felt helpless as they took her against her will.

"Let go! Please!" She cried, trying to pull away from the man's tight grip. She was completely vulnerable making her an easy catch.

Zero was walking by when he noticed the pleas of a girl. He turned his head, curiosity present in his eyes. He followed the sound of the girl before he came across a group of men, crowded around a crying girl. Zero seemed to freeze as he stared at the girl in amazement. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Stop!" She screamed, tugging her wrist away but failed. Zero snapped out of dazed and stalked angrily towards them, his temper flaring dangerously.

"Leave her alone!"

Alessandra felt relieved as she heard a man shout. Her eyes widened as she saw a gorgeous silver haired man with warm lavender eyes. Her breath hitched as her knight in shining armor appeared.

"Buzz off. We caught her first," one of the leader's friends stated.

Zero narrowed his eyes at him before relentlessly swinging his fist towards him. The man gasped as he took a sharp blow to the stomach. Another shriek came from him as he was knocked unconscious. Zero had whacked his bloody rose gun across his head.

"Dude, he has a gun!"

This seemed to strike fear into the men. Alessandra stared at the gun in shock. She knew that only hunters possessed a bloody rose because she had one herself. The men took off; running away like their lives depended on it. It technically did.

"Are you alright?" Zero held out his hand, wanting to help her up. Alessandra stared at him for a moment before taking his hand with a smile.

"Thank you," she said truthfully. Zero noticed her accent and curiosity settled in him. His eyes widened as he noticed a tattoo on her neck. He recognized it immediately. The Ekaterina symbol was hard to miss. From the raven bird to the fancy cross to the Greek and Romanian writing. He knew what she was. A vampire hunter like himself.

"My name is Alessandra Ekaterina but you can call me Aless. What's yours?"

Zero thought for a moment before a small smile graced his lips.

"Zero. I am Zero Kiryu."

o-o-o-o-o

"What are you thinking about?" Zero questioned as Alessandra grinned to herself. She snapped out of her little flashback before turning towards him.

"Nothing important."

Alessandra pulled him into a sweet kiss. Zero immediately responded, moving his lips with her. She giggled as he teasingly traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Alessandra pulled away before it got any farther. Zero sighed in disappointment. She laughed before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. That seemed to have calmed him down, for now.

"We still have to move the boxes, remember?" Alessandra asked with an innocent smile. She may act innocent but she was definitely not. Zero shook his head. She was such a tease.

"Fine," Zero sighed.

Alessandra grabbed his hand and dragged him into the hallway where a dozen boxes lay. They both grabbed two boxes before slowly making their way into the dorm room for the night class. Zero was very paranoid as they continued to walk towards the dorm. He didn't like the fact that Alessandra was going to go to class with vampires. Even though they shared a room, it doesn't mean they will attend the same classes. Alessandra will attend the night class but Zero will go to the day. That was their compromise.

"Aah!" Alessandra yelped as she tripped over something. Zero was about to catch her when someone beat him to it. Hanabusa held her by the waist, catching her. He had used his vampire speed to flash behind her. Zero narrowed his eyes at the vampire, knowing that he was a big flirt when it came to ladies.

Alessandra had dropped the box but thankfully nothing spilled out. She turned around to see her savior but her heart sunk as she noticed it was an aristocrat. She jerked away from his grip making him frown. Zero wrapped an arm around her waist protectively making Hanabusa smile.

"Mmh, Zero, I didn't know you had such a lovely human girl," Hanabusa smirked, his eyes raking up and down Alessandra's body. Alessandria shuddered in disgust but refrained from using her witch spells. Two vampires already knew and she didn't want anyone else to. Zero snarled as the blonde vampire, hating that he was looking at her in a revolting way.

"What I don't get is why a human girl would join the night class," Hanabusa wondered, his curiosity growing. The night class got an announcement from Lord Kaname that a girl would be joining and that Zero would be living in the night dorms but he wouldn't attend classes. Lord Kaname didn't mention that it was a human girl, though.

"She's not hu-" Zero got cut off as Alessandra placed a hand over his mouth. She gave him the don't-say-another-word look. Hanabusa raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Your blood smells awfully sweet for a regular human girl. May I partake?" Hanabusa flashed his fangs, a smirk plastered on his face. Alessandra rolled her eyes before slightly pulling down her shirt to reveal her tattoo.

Hanabusa's eyes widened as he stared at the Ekaterina symbol. He took a step back in fear. _Why the hell is a hunter joining the night class?!_

"You know who I am and you know what I can do. I suggest you don't ask for my blood and you will remain unharmed, understand?" Alessandra smiled sweetly but her words were laced in venom. Hanabusa nodded fearfully before scampering away to go tell his vampire friends what he had found out about their new student.

"I love it when you strike fear into people. It's sexy," Zero grinned and kissed her cheek. Alessandra laughed before picking up the box she had dropped. They continue to walk through the hallway, towards her and Zero's new room.

As night time approached, Zero and Alessandra had finished moving in. There room looked like a couple's apartment. Zero found that adorable since Alessandra had designed the whole thing. She would make an amazing designer.

"You know, you don't have to go. You could just skip," Zero suggested as he watched Alessandra change into her night class uniform. She had decided to go to class tonight no matter what Zero had said. He desperately tried to convince her not to go but nothing worked. Alessandra was too stubborn.

"Nothing you're going to say will change my mine, Zero," Alessandra smiled at his protectiveness. She loved it at times but sometimes it could be annoying as hell.

"We could just stay here in our empty room," Zero smirked while placing light kisses on her neck. Alessandra moaned softly but pushed him away before she could change her mind.

"That's very tempting but maybe we can do it some other time," Alessandra said in her Romanian seductive voice. Zero groaned and buried his face in her pillow childishly. She laughed before taking a seat on her bed, combing his silver hair.

"Come on, Zero you can't stay mad at me," Alessandra whispered into his ear.

Zero held himself back and said nothing, giving her the silent treatment. Alessandra craved his attention, his and only him. She didn't like that fact that he was currently ignoring her.

"Zero," Alessandra whined but got nothing in response. She huffed in annoyance.

Zero felt like he had succeeded but his strong front crumbled as Alessandra started to trail teasing kisses along the back of his neck. Goosebumps appeared as he shuddered from the teasing pleasure. Alessandra knew that he would break soon and she would be victorious.

"Zero," Alessandra's Romanian accent made her plan easier. She knew that he became weak just by the sound of her foreign voice. That's another thing she loved about him. She continued to tease him with kisses on the nape of his neck. Soon enough, Zero couldn't take it anymore.

In one swift action, he turned around and flipped their positions. Alessandra was caged at the bottom, Zero's body on top. She smirked in satisfaction. He had finally gave in.

"What's wrong, Zero?" She breathed, teasingly wondering her hands downwards. She massaged his abdomen, loving the look at Zero's face.

"S-Stop," Zero panted, feeling her skillful fingers rub circles on his lower stomach. She giggled before pouting her lips adorably.

"Why don't you make me?"

Alessandra wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up. Her lips planted soft sweet kisses on his jaw line.

Zero's eyes widened as her neck was right in front of him. The scent of her blood was irresistible, her witch blood making it sweeter than any other human. His eyes flashed red and his fangs extracted. He tried to hold the beast inside but was slowly losing control.

"Aless, get away," Zero jumped back and turned around, his back facing her.

Alessandra knew that he was a vampire. She can sense it whenever she touches one. She felt saddened as to why he wouldn't tell her. She could help him if he let her.

"Zero, let me see," Alessandra tried to turn him around but he jerked away from her grip.

"Stop it, Alessandra," Zero hissed menacingly.

Alessandra didn't feel frightened but felt extremely hurt. The love her life wouldn't let her see his true form. She didn't care that he was a level E vampire. He was human once before a nasty pure blood bit him.

Alessandra looked down, the sound of his mean voice striking deep within her heart. The fact that he had used her real name struck deeper.

"I'm going to go to class," she whispered, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. Zero could hear the waver in her voice. He knew that she was on the verge of tears. He desperately wanted to turn around and comfort her but then he would reveal his hideous form that he hated with a passion.

Alessandra walked towards the door before opening. She paused for a moment but then shook her head, a tear leaking from her eye. Zero respects her choices. It's time for her to do the same. With that, she left without another word.

Zero growled in frustration, pulling on his silver hair. He felt angry at himself for making her cry. He grabbed the lamp and threw it at the wall angrily. It left a dent before it shattered on the floor. He sighed before sitting on the bed, his face buried in his hands.

His blood lust eyes had shifted back to his warm lavender ones. His fangs had retracted, his vampire form gone for now. He thought about Alessandra's hurt face and guilt struck his heart. He stood up and ruffled his hair, looking at the mess he had created. He sighed before cleaning up the shards of glass that was once Alessandra's lamp.


	4. Chapter III

Alessandra wiped the tears from her eyes, hoping there was no evidence of her crying. She sighed before walking towards her class. She tried to push the sadness and hurt out of her heart but couldn't. She took deep breaths, calming herself down as she continued to walk.

Lord Kaname took a seat in his usual throne chair, bored as ever. He looked outside the window, his mind wondering to the new student. She was late for her first class.

The talking stopped as Alessandra opened the door. The vampires couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Hanabusa had warned them about the hunter but they wanted to see her tattoo for themselves.

Alessandra felt cautious as she walked into the room full of vampires. She instinctively pulled on her collar, showing her mark. She could kill this room full of vampires in minutes and she knew it but she was still nervous. A witch shouldn't even be involved with vampires yet here she is, vampires as her classmates.

The vampires had a fearful look on their face as the Ekaterina symbol was engraved in her neck. They shrank back into their seats. Alessandra noticed and felt a boost of confidence. They wouldn't dare to touch her but was curious as to why a hunter would join the night class.

A couple of vampires' eyes flashed red and their fangs bared as they caught scent of her blood. A witch's blood to be exact but they did not know. Lord Kaname gave them all a narrowed look making them shy away from his glare.

The vampire teacher gave her a nasty look before telling her to introduce herself. She nodded before turning to the class, a bright smile on her face. The boys couldn't help but lean towards her breathtaking smile.

"Hello, my name is Alessandra Florina Ekaterina! Nice to meet you," she said warmly. This seemed to ease the tension in the room. A couple of vampires smiled back while others just nodded.

Kaname quickly noticed the smeared tears on her face. It may not seem visible to the other vampires but he could tell that she was crying before she walked in the room. He too seemed to lean towards her, his attention fixated on her.

Ruka snuck glances at Kaname. She could tell by the look on his face that he was intrigued by the hunter. She didn't like that. Hatred settled within her as she stared at Alessandra. But who was she to compete? She was nowhere as pretty as her. Her toffee colored hair looked boring compared do Alessandra's vibrant pink hair. Her honey brown eyes meant nothing compared to mesmerizing forest green eyes. Ruka's tall frame felt awkward to Alessandra's short cute structure.

The witch could sense someone glaring at her. Alessandra glanced at Ruka. Confusion was evident in her eyes as she stared at the jealous vampire, wondering what she had done wrong.

Alessandra started walking towards Ruka, using a spell to reach her mind. Flashes of Kaname drinking Ruka's blood appeared and how Ruka often day dreamed about him. Then a burning jealousy as Yuki Cross appeared. Ruka loves Kaname but the pure blood didn't acknowledge her. Alessandra felt sympathetic to the vampire.

All the vampires stared at Alessandra in surprise as she boldly walked towards Ruka. Their gaze was fixed on her as Alessandra leaned near Ruka's ear, whispering.

"Do not worry, darling. I would never steal your lover away from you, for I have my own Prince Charming," Alessandra whispered soothingly. Ruka found her Romanian accent comforting, a smile formed on her lips. The feeling of jealousy melted away and was replaced with awe for the hunter.

The vampires stared at Alessandra in confusion. They knew she had whispered something by had heard nothing. The witch had used a small spell so no eavesdroppers could hear her. Even Kaname looked confused as to why he couldn't hear her voice.

"How did you know?" Ruka asked softly.

Alessandra smiled and placed her index finger over her mouth in a hush manor. "It's a secret."

Ruka laughed and nodded. Alessandra smiled as she felt a friendship blossom between them. She knew that they would be best friends no matter what species they are.

"Ahem," the teacher cleared his throat, staring at them. He had watched their exchangement quietly and found a sudden interest in his new student. But he had to start his class, nevertheless.

"Take a seat, Miss Ekaterina," he ordered sternly.

Alessandra nodded and grinned before taking a seat next to Ruka. They exchanged glances before smiling at each other. Rima stared at the two new BFFs in amusement. Ruka isn't the type of person to just become friends with a hunter. Rima wanted to speak to Alessandra but chose to do it after class.

"Since the new student is a famous hunter, I thought it would seem fit to learn about the Ekaterina hunters," the teacher spoke.

Kaname looked away from the window and placed his attention on the teacher. He had never once listened to his teachers but this time the subject peeked his interest. The other vampires seemed interested as well and listened closely.

"The Ekaterina hunters were ruthless and powerful hunters," everyone glanced at the innocent looking pink haired girl. "A mark was engraved on their neck to symbolize the honor they had bestowed themselves. They've hunted since the beginning of time and have never lost."

Alessandra leaned back in her chair, bored with the subject. She already knew all about her history thanks to her parents. It was hard to believe that no one had discovered that the famous hunters were witches. Her parents used to say that the Ekaterina hunters were good at keeping secrets. Her mind wandered off to her dead parents. They always were the perfect parents but when it came to hunting, they never held back.

"But a few years ago, Derek and Cătăline Ekaterina were found dead. Their cause of death unknown."

The mention of Alessandra'a parents grabbed her attention. The teacher had paused to look at her as the other students stared at her. She clenched her fists, anger swelling up in her at the thought of her parent's death. She wanted to know what happened to them but no answers were given.

Alessandra stood up from her seat. The room was deathly quiet as they watched her eyes darkened, her happy mood gone. Kaname stared at her curiously, wondering what she was going to do.

"By any chance do you know what happened to your parents?" Hanabusa called out, his curiosity getting the best of him. Some of the vampires sent him nasty looks for asking such an insensitive question.

Alessandra looked up at the blonde vampire. She smiled sadly and shook her head no.

"No, I do not. I wasn't there when it happened but maybe if I was, they would still be alive."

Hanabusa felt guilty for asking her such a deep and sensitive question. People stared at her in sympathy. Alessandra sighed before storming out of the room. They watched her retreating figure in silence.

Ruka got up from her seat and whacked Hanabusa on the head, earning a wince from him. She glared with pure anger as she spoke.

"Keep your mouth shut. It's none of your business so leave her alone. Think before you speak. For all I know she could be crying her eyes out thanks to you!"

People stared at Ruka in shock. They have never seen such a protective side of her unless it was for Lord Kaname. Hanabusa looked down, guilt eating him alive. She scoffed before turning around, marching back to her seat. With that, the teacher continued, revealing more facts about the Ekaterina hunters.

o-o-o-o

Alessandra sighed and leant against the tree. She had wondered off into the forest, wanting to put her mind to rest. In one swift motion, she had climbed onto one of the branches. She laid and closed her eyes, wanting to get some sleep before returning back to class. A welcomed darkness engulfed her before she was carried away by a dream.

Zero was patrolling the forest, his disciplinary committee badge on. He didn't feel like going but he wanted to check on Alessandra. He checked in the night class but she was not there. All he got was nasty looks from the vampires.

He sighed and stopped, leaning against the tree. He ruffled his hair, the guilt of hurting her eating him alive. He was also worried as to where she was. A witch with irresistible blood shouldn't be wondering in the night. The night was practically made for vampires.

A soft snore made Zero snap out of thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Zero stiffened as he heard it again as well as quiet mumbling. The sound was coming above him making him look up.

Alessandra was sleeping on a branch, soft snores escaping her lips. She was mumbling something incoherent and Zero found it cute. What angered him was the fact that she was sleeping outside, out in the open completely vulnerable to predators. He climbed up the tree until he came across the branch she was sleeping on.

"Please," she suddenly whimpered. Zero looked at her eyes which were still closed. She was still dreaming but her face looked pained. "Don't leave me, Zero."

Zero's eyes widened as he heard her words. She was dreaming about him?

"No!" she screamed. Zero quickly cupped her face and whispered words of comfort, calming her down.

"Aless, I'm right here," he cooed.

Alessandra snapped her eyes open. As soon as she saw him, she threw her arms around him. She squeezed him tightly, tears rolling down her face. She had dreamt about Zero becoming a blood thirsty vampire. He had left her for some random vampire chick. He had left Alessandra all cold and lonely. That really scared her. She calmed down until she was no longer crying.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier," Zero whispered, gently brushing her hair away from her tearstained cheeks. It pained him to see her like this.

"It's okay. I forgive you," she said making a smile form on his lips. He shook his head. _She was just too sweet for her own good._

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Zero said. Alessandra noticed how it was dark outside and nodded. Zero carried her all the way back to their room. She quickly noticed that her favorite lamp wasn't there. She turned to Zero and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, looking through his mind. A picture of Zero throwing the lamp against the wall appeared. She pouted.

"You broke my favorite lamp!" Alessandra whined, lightly hitting him.

"Don't do that," Zero ordered. Alessandra tilted her head in confusion. "Do what?"

"Stop looking through my mind. It's creepy," he muttered. She giggled at his pink cheeks and nodded. "I promise I won't do it... _unless_ I have to."

Zero sighed but nodded. He placed her on the bed before crawling in himself. He wrapped his arm around Alessandra's waist and tugged her closer. She smiled and cuddled into his chest, the warmth radiating off him wrapped around her like a blanket.

"I'm thinking of joining the disciplinary committee," Alessandra said, a thoughtful look on her face. Zero shook his head no, a sign of protest.

"No, it's too dangerous," he stated.

"But it gives me more time with you," Alessandra smiled cheekily. "Please, Zero? I really, really want too."

Zero hated the fact that her Romanian accent sounded so adorable when she pleaded. He thought for a moment before giving in. "Fine, I'll speak to the headmaster tomorrow."

Alessandra beamed, staring at him. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Maybe I should say yes more often," Zero smirked, the lingering touch of her lips on his cheek still there. Alessandria's cheeks flushed making him laugh. She scoffed and whacked his chest, not wanting him to laugh at her. "Come, on Zero, don't laugh at me!'

"Fine," he agreed, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Alessandra smiled before yawning. She could feel her eyes getting heavier. Zero placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead making her smile once more.

"Night, Zero."

"Goodnight, Aless."


	5. Chapter IV

Alessandra woke up in the middle of the night, her body coated in sweat. She had another nightmare of Zero. He was feeding on her neck, the beast inside of him had taken over. She shuddered in fear at the thought. She glanced at Zero and smiled as she noticed he was peacefully sleeping, quiet snores escaping his lips. _How cute._

A sigh escaped her lips as she got off the bed, careful not to wake him up. She walked over towards the bookshelf which was filled with grimoires and witch spell books. Her fingers skimmed along the sides of the books before she came across the one she wanted. _Vampire purification._

Alessandra pulled it out, flipping aimlessly through the pages. Her hands froze as she came across the page that filled her mind with hope. _Level E Reverse Spell._

She was about to read it when a sleepy voice called her name.

"Aless?" Zero murmured, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He had propped himself up with his arm while his other hung lazily over the bed. It was an adorable sight to see.

Alessandra closed the book and hid it behind her back. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Zero shook his head before falling back onto the bed. He patted the spot next to him, asking her to sleep beside him. She placed the book on the floor and slid it under the couch. Alessandra didn't want Zero to find out what she was up to. She didn't want to fill his mind with false hope but then disappoint him. She needed to confirm that it was true.

"Go back to sleep, my dear," Alessandra lightly brushed the hair away from his face as she leant over the bed. She wanted him to fall back asleep so she can figure out the spell she could use to make Zero human. But Zero had other ideas.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. Alessandra yelped as she was thrown onto the comfy cushion, Zero straddling her. She stared up at him wide eyed.

"I want to sleep with you beside me," he said childishly.

"Zero, it's almost morning. You're going to be late for school," Alessandra stated, a smile threatening to form on her lips.

Zero's eyes widened before he glanced at the digital clock. He cursed under his breath before jumping out of bed. He stripped right in front of her, changing into his day class uniform. Alessandra couldn't help but let her eyes wander his beautiful sculpted body. His broad masculine shoulders and built arms were flexing as he slipped on his shirt. She could see the faint trace line of abs making her cheeks flush. With that, he but on his pants.

"You know, I can see you through the mirror," Zero turned around, a smirk plastered on his face. Alessandra glanced in front of him and indeed, there was a full body mirror showing her every move. She blushed brighter and buried her face in Zero's pillow. She could just die in embarrassment from her sinful actions. _But Zero's pillow did smell amazing..._

"Aless, I'm leaving," he said. Alessandra lifted her flushed face and kissed his cheek as a farewell. He grinned like a fool before kissing her forehead. She beamed happily.

"Bye, Zero!" she called as he opened the door to leave. He paused and turned around. "See you later, Aless."

And just like that, he left.

Alessandra sighed before getting out of bed. Their room felt cold and empty without Zero in it. She shook her head, trying to erase these absurd thoughts. She was starting to sound like a love sick girlfriend.

Alessandra got out the book she had hidden before finding the page she was on. She quickly read through it but her heart stopped when she read the consequences.

 _"If the Level E vampire is too weak, his vampire side may take over. Instead of getting rid of this side, it will only quicken it. Or, in some chances, the vampire could_ _die_ _."_

She slammed the book closed. She shook her head, not wanting to take the risk of Zero dying in the process. She couldn't imagine a life without Zero. She growled in frustration and threw the book to the wall. There was a dull thud as it fell. Alessandra sighed and sat down, burying her face in her hands. She debated on whether or not she should proceed as planned but couldn't come up with the answer.

Tears appeared as she thought of Zero becoming a heartless vampire. His humanity would be gone and he would forget about his feelings for Alessandra. But then she thought of Zero dying as she tried to do the spell. She couldn't choose between the both of them. She just couldn't.

Her voice cracked as she spoke to herself.

"What am I going to do?"

o-o-o-o-o

"My, my, Lily, you've grown so big," Alessandra cooed as she rubbed White Lily's hair. Lily neighed proudly before leaning towards the hunter's touch. She giggled at Lily's action before resting her head on the white horse. She let out a sigh as she remembered why she had come here in the first place. She wanted to put her mind at peace, not wanting any worries to deal with. Hanging out with Lily always made her forget but this time was different. The problem was more greater than it ever was.

"I'm scared, Lily," Alessandra admitted meekly. Lily went quiet, as if listening to her words.

"If I don't do anything, Zero will become a Level E vampire. I can try a spell on him but I'm afraid he might not survive because it is a very painful spell. I'm just really scared and I don't know what to do," Alessandra had tears in her eyes as she poured her emotions to the simple horse. Lily kept quiet the whole time, like she was listening but Alessandra doubted that.

Lily softly nudged her head into Alessandra's neck, whining faintly. Alessandra smiled and wrapped her arm around the horse's neck.

"I wish there was a spell so I could speak to animals," she said thoughtfully. Lily rolled her eyes as humanly as a horse can do. Alessandra noticed and scoffed, placing her hand on her hip. A playful glint settled in the girl's eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, young lady?" she questioned jokingly, earning a snort from Lily. Alessandra burst out laughing, temporarily forgetting her worries.

Alessandra climbed onto White Lily's back before tightly holding onto Lily's young gray hair. She didn't need to use a saddle. She trusted Lily completely.

"Let's go to the day class to see Zero!" Alessandra said, excitement bubbling in her. She hasn't seen him all day and she was getting antsy. Lily lifted her two front feet and neighed loudly before bolting off with Alessandra on her back. Her pink hair flew wildly behind her as the wind made her feel exhilarating. She laughed and raised her hands, loving the feeling of the cold air brush against her. Alessandra couldn't wait to see her beloved hunter.

Zero hastily walked out of class, wanting to see Alessandra. But thanks to his teacher, he had to stay late because he fell asleep during class. He rolled his eyes and muttered curse words under his breath, walking in a face pace outside. He was getting anxious to see her and he knew that she felt the same

He noticed how there was a large crowd outside, peeking his curiosity. They were all staring at something but Zero couldn't see because there were a lot of people in front of him. He hasn't seen this much people crowded in one spot except for the time when Hanabusa once appeared in front of the day class to goof off. He remembered how he and Yuki worked their ass off to make the girls go back to their dorms.

"Wow, she's gorgeous!" one of the day class students gasped, staring somewhere in front of him. People around him nodded. Zero furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _Who was?_

"Wait, isn't that Zero's horse?" a girl asked curiously.

This grabbed his attention immediately. He shoved himself through the crowd, people cursing out at him but backed away when Zero glared at them.

Once he was in front, he stared at the scene in front of him in disbelief. His eye's widened as he saw the most beautiful sight in his life.

Alessandra's pink hair glowed in the daylight and her green eyes were filled with happiness. Her night class uniform was white, showing how innocent and pure she looked. She could have been mistaken as an angel. Her forehead was pressed against White Lily's as they stared into each other's eye. Alessandra was talking to Lily while stroking her hair tenderly. Lily was neighing softly, loving the feeling of Alessandra caressing her head. Everyone around them watched their exchangement in awe.

"I've never seen her and she's in the night class. But isn't she beautiful?"

Zero snapped his head to whoever said that. It was a boy from the day class who was staring at Alessandra dreamily. He was about to stalk over towards him when an angelic voice called his name.

"Zero!" Alessandra exclaimed and came running towards him. She had noticed him and felt a sudden rush come over her.

He laughed at her cheerfulness before she jumped into his outstretched arms, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around his waist, embracing her. She pulled back and smiled brightly.

"Zero, I missed-"

She was silenced as Zero pulled her into a sweet kiss. Alessandra was surprised because it was usually her making the first move but slowly melted into the kiss, savoring the taste of his lips. Zero smirked inwardly as he made sure everyone saw that she was his. He was quite possessive when it came to his little hunter.

Everyone stared at them in shock, not believing their eyes. The coldhearted, mean Zero that they knew was nowhere to be found as they saw him kiss this girl passionately. Girls glared at Alessandra in envy while the boys glowered at Zero in jealousy.

They pulled back, the sudden need for oxygen pulling them away. Alessandra's cheeks flushed as she saw her large audience. She buried her face in Zero's chest from embarrassment. He laughed before scooping her up from the ground and into his arms. Alessandra giggled as he placed her down on White Lily's back. Zero hopped on as well, wrapping an arm around her waist while the other held onto Lily's hair. The crowd around them seemed to have drifted away. It felt like it was only the two of them in the world.

"I missed you as well, Aless," Zero stated truthfully. Alessandra smiled and nodded, giggling to herself. A warm feeling buzzed in her stomach as he said her name with loving eyes.

With that, they took off disappearing from sight.

The day class stood still and a plague of silence appeared as they tried to process what had happened. It's not every day you see the prick of the school kiss a beautiful girl. A second later, the crowd erupted in hysterics. They were asking each other what had happened. _Who was that girl? Who was she to Zero? Are they a couple?_ Those were the most asked questions but of course, no one knew the answer besides a certain brunette girl...

Yuki had to tame the group of students and made them go back to their dorms. She sighed in relief as she finished. People thought that she had known what was going on since she was close to Zero but in reality, Yuki knew that Zero didn't feel that way. He had never opened up to Yuki and that made a frown. She glanced at the spot where Zero and Alessandra had kissed and glared in hatred. Burning hatred and envy settled in her heart as she thought of the pink haired hunter that had Zero wrapped around her finger. She sighed in frustration before walking towards her dorm room.


	6. Chapter V

Yuki sighed as she put on her disciplinary committee badge on as the night approached. The picture of Alessandra and Zero kissing flashed in her mind again and again. She frowned and shook her head, erasing the image. She shouldn't feel this way. She should be happy for Zero but selfish little Yuki wanted it all. She wanted Kaname and Zero in her arms.

She walked towards the headmaster's office quickly, wanting to patrol as soon as possible. It's her only chance to ogle at Kaname without having the day class girls doing the same. She opened the door but froze as she saw Alessandra there.

The pink haired girl turned around and smiled brightly at Yuki. The brunette smiled back but inwardly glowered at the hunter's perfection. Yuki thought she was too perfect which only made her envy her more.

Yuki's eyes widened as she noticed the badge of the disciplinary committee wrapped around Alessandra's arm. She continued to stare at it in disbelief. _Why does she have that on?!_

Zero and the headmaster walked in. They had just discussed whether or not Alessandra would join the committee and they have come up with a reasonable conclusion. It would be nice having a witch on their side.

Alessandra beamed as Zero sent her a grin. He wrapped his arm around her waist before she gave him a peck on the cheek. They stared at each other lovingly making Yuki want to puke. She couldn't bear to watch them any longer and turned to the headmaster.

"What's going on?" she demanded, not liking that she was being kept in the dark.

Zero and Alessandra snapped out of their stares and turned to Yuki with a happy look.

"Aless is joining the committee," Zero said proudly, giving a brief squeeze to her waist. Alessandra giggled and nodded, loving the attention she was getting from her lover and how he proud he was.

"But she has no basic training or anything," Yuki argued, trying to come up with reasons why she shouldn't join. She didn't want her too because then she couldn't spend time with Zero.

"Actually Yuki, didn't I tell you about the Ekaterina hunters?" the headmaster asked his daughter. Yuki nodded, recalling the famous hunters that were so powerful and feared by every vampire.

"I am Alessandra Florina Ekaterina. All my ancestors were hunters," Alessandra smiled but thought of her dead parents. She pushed them out of her brain as Yuki stared at her in shock. 'No wonder Zero likes her, she's a hunter,' Yuki thought to herself. Her mood went downwards she came up with another reason why she was too perfect.

"Come on, Aless, let's go patrol the area," Zero said, lacing his hand with hers. She nodded before following him out the door, leaving Yuki to self-pity herself.

Alessandra had heard every thought Yuki was thinking. She knew that she hated her because of the fact that Alessandra was with Zero. But what angered Alessandra the most was that Yuki had feelings for Zero and Kaname. It was sickening.

They continued to walk until the came across a fountain. Zero stopped and turned around, facing Alessandra.

"We meet up here after patrol, alright? You patrol east of the school, I do west," Zero said but there was fear evident in his voice. He didn't want to abandon her but he knew that things would go quicker if they separate.

"Okay, stay safe," Alessandra ordered. Zero laughed and nodded at her cute attempt to order him around.

"I should be saying that to you," he said before placing a quick kiss on her lips. With that, they split ways. Alessandra headed east while Zero did west.

Soon enough, the moon reached its highest peak. The night time air was cold and breezy, a small scent of blood carried off into the darkness. The creatures of the night awakened, after all, the night was made for the vampires.

o-o-o-o-o

Alessandra sighed as she continued to patrol. She was disappointed that she didn't get to spend time with Zero but loved being out at night. The cold breeze brushed by her and the sound of crickets were comforting. She remembered how her parents always told her not to go out at night alone yet here she is, patrolling at night time for any bad vampires.

Alessandra stopped walking as she heard people speaking. She walked towards the voice until it was finally in her sight. She stopped dead in her track and stared at the scene wide eyes. What she saw made her blood boil.

Yuki was being held by Hanabusa as Kain watched in amusement. The blonde vampire had fangs pressed against Yuki's palm making blood appear. Their eyes flashed red as the smell of blood drifted through the air. Alessandra's eyes darkened in anger. All sympathy for the creatures of the night disappeared. An evil darkness engulfed her as she narrowed her eyes at them. Burning hatred for these vampires settled in her before she completely lost control.

She walked out of the shadows, chanting a spell. Her eyes had shifted to a piercing golden color, a sign of her demonic awakening. She could feel all humanity in her lost as she let her hatred loose. Her eyes had shifted to a piercing golden color and her hair was now blood red, her witch side taking over.

" _Πνεύματα, να προκύψουν και να προοδεύουν. Φέρτε αυτά τα αρπακτικά στα γόνατά τους σχετικά με τις διαταγές μου_ ," Alessandra chanted darkly, her voice powerful.

Hanabusa and Kain looked at her before their eyes widened. Alessandra had on outstretched arm as she stalked towards them. Blue and violet flames danced around her body as she continued to chant venomously.

" _Τους κάνει να αισθάνονται ένα αβάσταχτο πόνο. Έτσι αφόρητη και οδυνηρό, που δεν μπορούν καν να σταθεί!_ "

The vampires collapsed to the floor as they felt the pain of something killing them from the inside out. Groaning and screaming in complete anguish, they writhed onto the floor, clutching their bodies tightly. The worse pain imaginable was slowly killing them alive. But Alessandra didn't stop there. No, she went even farther. The human side was nowhere to be found, only leaving a heartless witch who despised vampires.

The sound of their bones snapping echoed through the night. Every bone in their body shattered painfully, giving them unbearable anguish. Their screams and shouts got louder as the pain intensified. Alessandra now stood in front of them, a smirk on her face as she continued to chant. She wanted them dead, a slow and painful death.

" _Ας τους αφήσουμε να αισθάνονται τη δύναμη της θέλησής μου. Ας τους αφήσουμε να πεθάνουν σε αγωνία μέχρι να δίνω τα πνεύματα τα λόγια μου να σταματήσει. Σκοτώστε τους αργά και βασανιστικά_."

The life and energy was getting sucked from their withered bodies. Alessandra could feel their life flow into her veins. She wasn't herself, the powerful witch inside her was controlling her. Yuki stared at the scene in front of her in horror. Hanabusa and Kain's figures lied on the floor, groaning and screaming in pain. They were close to death making Alessandra smile.

Their screams had caught the attention of the night class and Zero.

The night class flashed in front of their fellow vampires who were dying in front of their eyes. They turned their eyes to the witch who had flames emitting from her body, a powerful aura surrounding her. No one could touch her without withering in pain like Hanabusa and Kain.

Kaname rushed to Yuki's side and placed a palm over her head, a purple glow appearing making Yuki fall unconscious in his arms. He passed her to Ichijo before turning to the witch who was killing the two aristocrats.

He was about to kill her when Zero appeared and almost shot the pure blood. The bullet grazed his shoulder making him wince slightly. The vampires hissed and lunged towards him but Kaname raised him hand, ordering them to stay back.

Zero ran towards Alessandra, his worried eyes staring into her evil golden eyes. He took in her appearance and couldn't help but feel shocked. Her innocent look had completely vanished. Her once warm green eyes were now a venomous golden and her pink hair was blood red. He knew this was not Alessandra. This is the part of her that was kept in the deepest parts of her heart. The side of her that Zero has yet to know.

"Aless," He said softly.

Alessandra snapped her head in his direction, her lips curved into a snarl. He took a tentative step towards her making her growl inhumanly. Zero stopped walking, thinking carefully about his next move.

"Aless, it's me, Zero."

Alessandra froze as she heard the name she knew and loved. She came back to her sense, the witch in her slowly drifting away. The flames slowly disintegrated, leaving her unharmed. Her eyes slowly went back to her forest green ones. Her red hair replaced with her usual pink color. Tears brimmed in the corner of her eyes as she saw what she had done. Hanabusa and Kain were not even recognizable but they were slowly healing. If it wasn't for their vampire healing, they would have been dead.

Alessandra gasped in horror and took a step back. She dropped to her knees as she stared at her hands, the ones she had used to almost kill them. She had never loss control like that and she was aghast at what her powers could accomplish. She cradled herself, hating herself for what she had done.

Zero crouched down to her level and gently lifted her chin up with his hand. Pain hit him hard as he saw tears falling from her eyes. He hates seeing her cry.

"Zero, I can't- I don't-" she tried to speak but didn't know what to say. Alessandra felt like Zero hated her for what she had done. He must feel disgusted by her after what she had almost accomplished. She was a monster.

Zero pulled her into a tight hug, whispering sweetly into her ear. Alessandra cried softly in his arms, hating herself, hating what she had done.

The vampires watched their exchangement quietly, not knowing whether to kill her or leave her alone. She had almost killed vampires which they didn't like at all. They were trying to comprehend what happened but their questions came without an answer. So they did the only thing they could do: wait for Kaname's orders.

Kaname stared at the witch with a thoughtful look. He knew she was powerful but never knew she could cause this. He noticed how she wasn't herself and how she was completely different. He too was stuck with questions that came without an answer. He sighed before turning to Ichijo who had Yuki in his arms.

"Take her to the infirmary," he ordered.

Ichijo nodded before walking away with Kaname's sister in his grasp. Kaname turned to the night class.

"Go back inside. Do not come out until I give you my word."

The vampires looked like they were about to protest. They didn't want to leave him with a powerful witch that had almost killed two of their own. Kaname gave them a narrowed look which made them obey. Slowly, each one of them left leaving Zero, Alessandra and the pure blood himself. Kaname turned to the hunters.

"Look, Kaname, can we do this tomorrow? She needs rest before she can answer any of your damn questions," Zero said coldly towards him. Kaname thought about it before nodding, leaving it for tomorrow.

Zero lifted up and petrified Alessandra in his arms before walking away, leaving Kaname alone with his thoughts.

Kaname wasn't mad or angry. If anything, he was curious and intrigued by Alessandra. He knew what had happened and why she did what she did. It was to protect Yuki. A small plan formed in the pureblood's mind making him smiled to himself. He walked away with only one thought in his mind.

 _Alessandra, you are now part of my plan to protect Yuki._


	7. Chapter VI

Alessandra whimpered and curled up in a ball as agonizing pain shot through her body. She clutched her throbbing head and screamed.

Zero jumped in his seat before blinking, trying to wake himself up. He had been sitting in that very chair for three days straight, waiting for his little witch to wake up. She had fainted in Zero's arms after she attacked the aristocrats. He panicked and brought her to the infirmary. She has been unconscious for three days.

Zero's eyes widened as he noticed that Alessandra was awake. She let out another scream of pain making him rush to her side.

"Aless, what's wrong?" he panicked slightly, pulling her into a hug. Her body was coated in sweat and her temperature was flaring dangerously.

Zero felt an invisible force shove him away from her before he was pinned to the wall, immobilized. He tried to move but found himself unable to.

Alessandra was kneeling on the bed with an outstretched arm pointed towards Zero. Her narrowed eyes were golden and her hair was a darker shade of pink than usual. Blue and violet flames formed around her body, a powerful aura surrounding her.

"Don't touch me!" she seethed, her temper running out of control. Her Romanian accent was laced with anger, making her more frightening.

Zero wasn't scared or mad. Most of all, he was hurt that she had spoken to her in such a harsh manor. He tried to unpin himself from the wall but was weak compared to Alessandra's witch side.

"Aless, it's me! Zero!" he shouted, trying to get through to her.

Alessandra only stared at him in hatred. She wasn't herself. The witch side had taken control once again and Zero had no way of stopping it. He was confused as to why her supernatural side kept appearing more than usual. A year ago, she never acted like this. What had changed?

The door slammed open to reveal a new face. It was a young handsome man with jet black hair and crimson eyes. He was tall and lean, a certain aura around him. Zero didn't recognize him but caught scent of the mystery man and growled. _Pureblood._

"Aless, that's enough," the man ordered sternly, a thick powerful Romanian accent present.

Alessandra snapped her head in his direction before her eye's widened. The flames around her disappeared quickly as her eyes shifted back to her warm green ones. Her pink hair returned but a bold streak of red was present.

Zero fell to the floor, the spell waring off. He winced and rubbed his back, feeling a dull pain from when he fell.

"Lucian?" Alessandra whispered in shock. She blinked in surprise, not expecting _him_ to be here.

'Lucian' smirked and walked towards her. Zero sprang into action and stood in between them, snarling possessively. The pureblood stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the level E in anger. Lucian didn't like that this silver headed vampire didn't give him the respect he needed.

"Move, Level E," Lucian sneered, his voice powerful. Zero could feel the pureblood's order effect himself, the need to obey strong. He somehow fought off that order and stood his ground.

Lucian raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting the vampire to disobey a pureblood. In one swift motion, he had Zero by the throat, raising him off the ground. Zero gasped and clawed at his hand, drawing blood but the pureblood didn't seem fazed at all.

"You will respect your superior, Level E," Lucian ordered forcefully, squeezing Zero's throat.

Alessandra jumped out from the bed but wobbled slightly, feeling lightheaded all of the sudden. She shook her head and steadied herself, wincing from her throbbing head.

She waved her hand over Lucian making him fly backwards, slamming into the wall. Zero fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Zero!" Alessandra rushed towards him and kneeled down to his level. She checked his neck only to see a pink hand print. She poked it cautiously making him wince. Anger swelled up within her as she thought of someone hurting her beloved.

Alessandra straightened herself before stalking towards Lucian who was sprawled out onto the floor. He stood up quickly, seeing her walking towards him.

"What the hell, Luca!" Alessandra shouted in anger.

"It's good to see you, _drăguţ_ ," Lucian smirked, his Romanian accent sounding similar to hers. He loved the fact that she had used his nickname. She rolled her eyes at the petty name he gave her. He knew it had annoyed her yet he still said it. (drăguţ means darling)

"Not likely, pulă," Alessandra cursed in her foreign language, a sly smile present on her face. Lucian chuckled sarcastically, knowing exactly what it meant. (pulă means d*ck)

Zero stared at the two of them in confusion. He had no idea what their Romanian words meant or who this man was to his lover. He didn't like the fact that he was a pureblood either.

"Aless, who is this?" Zero questioned. Alessandra froze at the question and fumbled with her words, stuttering nervously.

Lucian smirked before wrapping on arm around her waist. Zero noticed and growled warningly. Alessandra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The pureblood smiled as he spoke happily.

"Alessandra is my fiancée."

Zero froze at the words, not believing what he just heard. He stared between the two in shock, watching as Alessandra said nothing. He was furious that she had never told him that she was engaged. What angered him the most was that this man was a nasty pureblood.

"Shut up, Luca. We broke it off, remember?" Alessandra sneered, shoving him away. She walked towards Zero before she was standing by his side, glaring at her old friend. Well, more like frenemy.

"No, _you_ broke it off. I never said I agreed to it," Lucian denied, crossing his arms defiantly.

Zero wrapped an arm around Alessandra's waist possessively and tugged her closer. Once he was satisfied with their closeness, he turned to scowl at the pureblood.

"She's mine," Zero seethed furiously, his eyes narrowed into a heated glare. He didn't like the fact that they were once engaged but he felt satisfied that Alessandra had broken it off. What he was most angry about was that the pureblood still thought that his hunter was his fiancé.

Lucian raised his eyebrows in a challenging way. He had never met such a stubborn vampire in the 15,948 years he had lived. Level E vampires would quiver in fear with a simple look from him but this silver headed one that was clinging to Alessandra defied him and showed no fear. He didn't like it one bit.

"Zero, calm down," Alessandra whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew that Lucian would kill her lover in a blink of an eye and she didn't want that. Zero still had his head turned to the pureblood, his eyes fixated in a glare, not looking at Alessandra's pleading eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek before gently turning his head. She stared into his eyes, begging him silently to calm himself. Zero's eyes softened and he complied with her wishes. He pressed his forehead with hers, calming himself down, and taking deep breaths.

Lucian stared at the two and couldn't help it as jealousy was shown through his eyes. Alessandra didn't know this but Lucian was completely and utterly in love with her even though she didn't acknowledge it. The pureblood grew up with no one and has seen things that would make anybody traumatized, turning his heart to stone. But when he met innocent little Alessandra, he couldn't help but to admire her. He has yet to tell her what he truly feels.

"Is it true? That you two were engaged?" Zero asked meekly, his eyes saddened.

Alessandra said nothing at first but then nodded her head. It felt like a dagger was being stabbed repeatedly through Zero's heart as he found out that his lover was engaged to someone else other than him.

"But don't worry. It wasn't my choice. It was an arranged marriage my mother and father decided. It was broken off the moment they died," Alessandra spoke softly, caressing his cheek. Her eyes were full of love as she gazed at Zero. She had never held feelings for Lucian other than the usual brother feeling. She cared for Lucian but not in the type of way Zero thinks.

That set Zero's mind at eased. 'It was an arranged marriage. She doesn't love him,' he reassured himself mentally. He sighed in relief before placing a loving kiss on her forehead, feeling guilty for ever doubting her. Alessandra smiled happily, loving the electrifying touch his lips left.

Lucian cleared his throat loudly making the two look at him. A scowl soured Zero's happy mood as he stared at the pureblood in disgust. Alessandra sighed as the moment she held with Zero was interrupted once again. The pureblood didn't like that the Level E took his presence lightly.

"Remember, my drăguţ, _you're_ the one who canceled the wedding. I still think I can change your mind if you give me a chance," Lucian said confidently. He wanted nothing more than to have Alessandra in his arms and not the Level E vampire's. He wanted his feelings returned. That's all he ever wanted.

"And I will not take no for an answer. That is why I have transferred into the night class with you."

Alessandra's eyes widened while Zero froze in shock. They didn't expect him to stay and frankly, they didn't want him here. Lucian stared at both of their expressions and felt satisfied. He had already requested from the headmaster about his stay and he agreed. He also wanted to speak with the other pureblood that was here at Cross Academy.

"Well, I have to move into my dorm so I shall take my leave," Lucian stated, walking towards the door. He paused before turning around, smirking to himself. "By the way, my dorm is right beside yours, Alessandra."

With that statement lingering in the air, he left.

The pink haired girl sighed and buried her face in Zero's chest, exhausted from today's events. She hasn't seen her ex-fiancé since her parents' funeral but then all of a sudden he appears. And he also is staying at her school. It's not every day that happens.

"You should rest, Aless," Zero said softly, thinking about a million different ways he could kill that Lucian guy. He already had Kaname to deal with but now he has two purebloods going to the same class as Alessandra's. He didn't like that one bit.

Alessandra nodded before climbing onto the bed. It wasn't as comfy as the one in their dorm but it will do for now. Zero followed her, resting himself on the infirmary's bed. He shifted uncomfortably as he could faintly feel the springs poking his back. Alessandra placed her head on Zero's shoulder and cuddled into him. He wrapped an arm around her protectively.

Alessandra closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly while Zero lay wide awake. He couldn't bring himself to sleep because of all the problem's that had suddenly appeared.

First, he was angry at the headmaster for letting another pureblood at the academy and the pureblood just so happens to be his lover's ex- fiancé. Secondly, he didn't like that Lucian still thought that they were engaged even though it was clear that Alessandra had broken it off. And lastly, last night the witch had almost killed two aristocrats and he slightly feared about Kaname's plans for her. He was worried that he might punish her or even worse, kill her.

He shook his head, erasing these thoughts. Last night, Zero noticed that Kaname had an intrigued look on his face as he gazed at his little witch. That got to him, knowing that another pureblood was interested in what was his.

Determination crossed his eyes as he knew that what he had to do. He had to protect Alessandra regardless of what he had to do. He couldn't let a single vampire hurt her. No matter what he had to do, he would do anything for the girl he held dear in his heart.


	8. Chapter VII

It was currently Saturday, meaning no school. Alessandra darted back and forth around the dorm room, trying to get dressed. Zero watched shirtless from the bed in amusement.

"I'm going to be late! This is all your fault! I'm going to kill yo- Where the hell is my phone?!" she yelled in frustration, knowing that by the time she arrived to work, she would be terribly late. She was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and black ripped jeans but somehow, she pulled it off making her look gorgeous. Two piercings on her ear were engraved, one on the top of the ear while the other on the bottom with a silver chain connecting them together. Her hair was styled into a messy bun, and a white shoulder purse hung from her shoulder.

"You look beautiful today, Aless," Zero complimented making her turn around and narrow her eyes. She suspiciously looked him over but it was just a cover up to see his shirtless body. Alessandra had to stop herself from drooling. Her eyes darkened as she noticed Zero had a hand behind his back like he was hiding something. She immediately knew what it was. _Her phone_.

"Zero," Alessandra whined, Zero finding it absolutely adorable as she pouted her lips. "Give me back my phone!"

"I don't want you to go to work," he said stubbornly. It was a weekend and he wanted Alessandra all to himself. He also wanted to keep an eye on her thanks to her ex-fiancé.

Alessandra rolled her eyes. She knew he hated her leaving but she really liked her job and didn't want to get fired thanks to her lateness. She was currently a rising model and modeling for a famous agency. Zero hated that sometimes she had to model bikinis and boys get to see her all over the magazine. Sometimes she had to wear sexy lingerie which angered him even farther.

"Remember, darling," Alessandra said in her usual thick Romanian voice. "I'm a witch."

She snapped her fingers before her phone magically appeared in her hand. She sent him a smirk before turning around, now trying to find her keys to her motorcycle. Yes, she has a motor cycle. Surprising, right?

It turns out it was in her pocket the whole time. She sighed in annoyance before heading towards the door. Zero scrambled out of bed and quickly ran after her.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" he said, following her out the door.

Alessandra turned around and glared at his lack of clothing. Her eyes clouded with jealousy as she thought of girls getting a glimpse at what was hers. That wasn't going to happen on her watch.

"Fine, but put on a shirt," she ordered sternly. Zero grinned and puffed out his chest, a mischievous glint in his eye. He wanted to see her reaction of what he was going to do next.

"Why? I want to go out like this."

Alessandra narrowed her eyes at him before a small plan formed in her mind. _You want to act like that, Zero? Fine. Just know you asked for it._

"Okay, you can go like that," she approved, much to Zero's confusion. He thought she would disapprove but he had no idea what was coming.

"As long as I can go like that too," Alessandra smirked, tugging her shirt off. Zero's jaw dropped as her bare stomach was revealed as well as her black laced bra. He took a moment to gawk at her beauty before jumping into action. He hastily put her shirt back on her body, looking around to make sure nobody saw her.

"Fine, I will! Just don't go take off your shirt," he grumbled before walking back to their room. Alessandra watched his retreating figure and smiled proudly. _That 'ought to teach him a lesson._

Zero returned with a black t-shirt on. She nodded in approval then checked the time on her phone. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed she was already fifteen minutes late. She ran down the hallway, towards the front door. Zero quickly rushed after her, inwardly wondering how on earth a small thing like her could run so fast. Alessandra ran towards her motorcycle and grabbed her bloody red helmet. She passed Zero a silver one before letting him drive. He sat down on the seat and Alessandra did the same. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as the motorcycle roared to life.

"Hang on," he smiled before speeding away from Cross Academy.

o-o-o-o-o

"I'm so sorry, Ren! My boyfriend held me back so blame him," Alessandra apologized and pinned the blame on an innocent Zero. Ren turned his eyes to the silver headed vampire and glared. Ren was a simple human who was in charge of the modeling agency Alessandra worked for. He had dyed red hair and mesmerizing grey eyes.

"It's okay, sugar. You're here and that's all that matters!" Ren said enthusiastically and Zero wondered if he was gay or homo. Ren had a purple cardigan on and a scarf around his neck, raising Zero's suspicion even higher. Alessandra elbowed Zero in the stomach making him wince. She had heard every thought going through his head and found it very disrespectful of how he thought of a friend of hers. She knew thinking Ren was gay was a common mistake but couldn't help but get defensive when it came to one of her close friends.

"Okay, now go change!" Ren ushered. She nodded excitedly before following one of the lady workers to her changing room.

Zero awkwardly stood there, shifting uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. Ren had run off to another model leaving Zero to stand there alone. He buried his hands in his jean pockets and waited.

Girls giggled and pointed at him, wondering who the guy was standing there all by himself. They couldn't help but rake their eyes up and down his body, loving what they were seeing. Since the theme today was the beach, everyone had a swimsuit. The girls finally had the courage to walk up to him, smiling flirtatiously.

"Hi, pretty boy," a blonde girl in a pink bikini greeted Zero. He turned around and looked behind him, thinking she was talking to someone else but found he was the only boy on set besides Ren. He looked at the girl and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked briskly.

The three models glanced at each other before nodding their heads. It wasn't every day you see a male on an all girl's photo shoot and they wasted no time to take advantage of it. They had puffed out their chests and toyed with their straps, trying to act alluring. Zero noticed and snorted in disgust. The girls may be pretty but they were nothing compared to his Alessandra.

"Are you single? My name's Gwen," the blonde asked shamelessly.

"No, I am not," Zero said coldly. He was getting annoyed with these fake bimbos and wanted to get rid of them.

"Well that's too bad. Your girlfriend's going to be mad at me for stealing you away," Gwen smirked. Zero stared at her in confusion but that all melted away as lips were suddenly smashed against his.

Alessandra walked towards her changing room before entering the small stall, closing the curtains. Determination was written all over her face as she wanted to make this the best she has ever done. She wanted to impress Zero, frankly.

She looked at her bathing suit and smiled. It was a beautiful two piece. The top part was black and had a white jewel in the center. It had thin straps and was quite revealing. The bottom part was black with small silver gems outlining the waist band. Alessandra peeled off her casual outfit before slipping on the tight swim wear. She admired herself in the mirror, loving how her bikini matched her completely.

She got out of the changing room and was immediately crowded around by stylists and make-up artists. They put blush on her cheeks, giving her pale skin some color but did nothing more, leaving her with her natural beauty. They quickly curled her pink hair but frowned when they noticed a random red streak in her hair. Alessandra gasped and looked at it, wondering how it got there. 'Did it appear when my witch side had taken over?' she thought to herself curiously.

The stylist simply tucked her red strands away, hiding it in the mess of curls. They handed her a pair of aviator sunglasses before ushering her to go away so they could go to the next model that needed their attention.

She quickly walked to where she left Zero, wanting to see him. She wanted to show him her new look but froze as she saw her lover... kissing someone else other than her. Alessandra stood there for a second, not believing her eyes. _Was this really happening?_ She quickly noticed how Zero was trying to shove her away but Gwen had wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Relief washed over Alessandra, knowing that Zero wasn't cheating but anger bubbled within her knowing that someone had the nerve to take what was hers.

She stalked towards them, her eyes flaring furiously. Her witch side desperately tried to take over but she pushed it back, not wanting to expose her true nature. But her eyes had shifted to her piercing golden ones meaning she was beyond angry. She was absolutely enraged.

Gwen had pulled away as she heard loud angry footstep walking her way. She turned her head to see Alessandra, glaring at her venomously. The blondie flinched away and took a step back, wondering why Alessandra was mad. Gwen always envied Alessandra's beauty and her popularity as a model and decided it was time for her to get off her high horses. What she didn't know was that when Alessandra is mad, she is completely and utterly merciless.

Zero stared at Alessandra'a angry state and tried to calm her down, knowing last time she was angry she almost killed two aristocrats. He took notice into her change of eye color and knew he had to act fast.

"Aless, it's not what it looks like!" he said weakly, stepping in front of Gwen. He knew that if he didn't do anything, Gwen would be dead. Alessandra stopped in front of him and tried to go around his body but he still blocked her. She looked up at him and glared.

"Move," she snarled, her fist clenched angrily. Gwen giggled, loving that she was irritating the girl she hated. Alessandra simply sneered at her.

"Aless-" Zero tried to speak but was caught off as he was shoved to the side. Alessandra had used a spell to make her stronger, wanting to hurt Gwen as much as possible.

"Oh, Aless, he is a great kisser! Did you know that?" Gwen smiled, taunting the angry witch with her words. This only fueled her anger even more. Alessandra was shaking, the anger itching to take control.

"Aw, why so speechless?" the blondie mocked. "Have nothing to say now that I kissed your boyfriend?"

That's all it took. She had crossed the line. Alessandra didn't hold back her anger and let her demons free. She was careful not to let the witch side take over but something else. The possessive hunter inside her took over, the more ruthless side of her.

Alessandra snatched Gwen's wrist and held it tightly. The girl yelped in pain, trying to tug it away but her strength was nothing compared to an angry powerful hunter. She threw a punch to the girls' throat, making Gwen gasp, her oxygen supply cut off. Alessandra brought her knee up and smashed it against Gwen's face, a loud crack echoing throughout the room. She screamed out in pain as her head flew backwards and blood fell from her nose. Still holding Gwen's arm, Alessandra maneuvered it to make it pinned to her back. It was twisted in a painful way making tears fall from the blondie's eyes.

Alessandra didn't care though. Anger clouded her judgement and she felt no remorse in her heart.

She kicked the back of Gwen's leg making her fall to her knees. Alessandra let go of the girl's arm and placed her in a head lock position, once again blocking off her air way. Gwen gasped and clawed at her arm, enough to draw blood but Alessandra paid no attention to the red liquid now trailing down her arm. The picture of Zero and Gwen kissing played over and over again in Alessandra's mind, eternally fueling her anger.

Zero watched in horror and tried to stop them but found himself unable to move. He cursed inwardly, knowing that Alessandra had performed a spell, immobilizing him. He knew that she didn't want him interfering but he had to stop her. Gwen was a stupid human but a human nevertheless. It wasn't fair that a human was going against a powerful hunter that was also a strong witch.

Luckily, Zero found a loop hole from Alessandra's spell and he used it to his advantage. She thankfully didn't take his ability to speak away.

"Aless! Stop! You're going to kill her!" he shouted.

Alessandra kept Gwen in a head lock position as she turned her head to look at Zero. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. She wanted to kill this man stealing slut and didn't like the fact Zero wasn't okay with it. Her next words sent chills through Zero's spine.

"She deserves to die."


	9. Chapter VIII

"She deserves to die."

A crowd had formed around the two fighters. Alessandra was still enraged as she had an arm tightly wrapped around Gwen's neck who was barely conscience. Zero wanted to help but couldn't. He was currently unable to move thanks to one of Alessandra spells.

He always knew how possessive and furious Alessandra could be. This wasn't even her worst scene yet. Zero remember how once, Alessandra had almost killed a girl for even flirting with him. She wasn't a strong witch back then so he could easily stop her last time. But this wasn't the same. Alessandra was now more powerful than anyone knew and he was powerless against her.

Zero was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that someone had lifted Alessandra from the ground, stopping the fight. His eyes widened as he recognized who it was. _Senri Shiki._

"Put me down! This isn't over, cățea!" Alessandra screamed, struggling against the aristocrat's hold. Gwen had fallen to the ground and was trembling violently, tears streaming down her bloodied face. People helped her up and carried her to get some help as Zero could feel the effects of the spell wearing off. Once he could finally move, he rushed to Alessandra's side... or should it be Senri's side since she was currently on his shoulder?

"Hey! Put her down!" Zero ordered, not liking that a vampire was holding his lover. Senri nodded and put her down, looking really bored with the situation. Zero scooped Alessandra into his arms, holding her tightly while wondering why Senri was here.

Alessandra's anger deflated as she finally came back to her senses. She knew what she had done was wrong but she just snapped. Problems started to appear left and right making her frustrated and angry but she kept all those emotions bottles up, leaving it to cut deeper into her sanity. Almost killing the aristocrats, angering Kaname, Lucian returning and Zero's state as a Level E vampire was almost to much to bare. Gwen's actions finally made her snap and all that pent up fury just rushed to the surface. She let her emotions get the best of her and control her and looked what happened. She practically almost beat a person to death.

Her cheeks were flared red and her throat dry from yelling. Guilt struck her hard as she saw Gwen being rushed outside, probably towards a hospital. 'What the hell was I thinking?' Alessandra asked herself harshly.

She buried her face in Zero's chest, too afraid to face him. She was worried that he would be disgusted with her. Her heart clenched as she thought of her lover hating her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

Zero looked down at her and smiled sadly. "I know. It's not your fault."

Alessandra looked up at him helplessly, wondering how she got such an amazing boyfriend. No matter how she acts or how much harsh actions she has taken, he always stands by her side no matter what.

"What the hell just happened?" Ren shouted, his voice an octave higher indicating that he was angry.

Alessandra broke free from Zero's arm before walking up to her manager, ashamed of her actions. Ren stared at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. She sighed before looking up into his angry grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ren. This is my fault. I take full responsibility for my actions," she stated. Ren stared at her for a moment, thinking over his decision.

"It's fine, honey. At least now I have an excuse to fire Gwen," Ren said. Alessandra looked up at him in surprise only to see him smile happily.

"She honestly was a terrible model and always wanted attention. She got annoying," he said nonchalantly. Alessandra sighed in relief, thankful for not getting any consequences.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ren exclaimed. "We have a guest!"

He walked towards Senri who was standing there looking disinterested. Alessandra' eyes widened, completely forgetting his presence. "This is Senri! He will be working with us from now on."

"What?!" Zero roared, angry beyond belief. He didn't want a vampire working with his precious hunter. Alessandra wrapped her arms around his seething body and whispered words of comfort, trying to calm him down. Ren raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing.

"Our agency and another are combining and he is one of their top models. It's quite exciting," Ren smiled brightly. Senri nodded dully before he was ushered to one of the changing stalls to get into his bathing suite, after all, the theme today was the beach.

"I don't want you to work with him," Zero told Alessandra angrily. What was worse was that Senri would be half naked and all Alessandra was wearing was a revealing swim suit. Jealousy clouded his eyes.

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me," she said, fixing her hair that had become slightly messy due to the fight. Guilt swarmed in her eyes as she thought of the look on Gwen's face cringing in pain. She shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. 'It's not your fault,' she repeated Zero's words in her mind but couldn't help but feel it was completely her fault.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the sound of girls squealing. Zero and Alessandra turned around to see Senri in simple red swimming trunks, girls crowding around him. The silver headed vampire glared at Senri's lack of clothing.

Alessandra rolled her eyes at the girls who were desperately trying to get his attention. She didn't blame them, though. Senri was definitely attractive but what was disgusting was that they were shamelessly throwing themselves at him. How revolting.

Security guards rushed in as one of the girls tacked Senri to the ground, in an attempt to get him naked. Zero laughed loudly and Alessandra couldn't help but giggle. _Women these days are shameless..._

"Are you okay?" she asked as Senri walked up to them. He shrugged, keeping his answers uncertain.

"Oh no, you have a scratch," Alessandra said worriedly. There was a small scratch mark that resembled a nail scrape on his chest. Senri looked down and frowned slightly.

"Why isn't it healing?" he muttered, confused. Scratches usually disappear within seconds yet this one stayed for minutes. Zero looked confused as well, wondering the same thing.

"Oh, wait. It's because of me," Alessandra remembered, lightly touching the tattoo on her neck of the Ekaterina symbol. Senri looked at her in surprise.

"Because of my powerful hunter aura, vampires don't heal as quickly making them easier to kill," she explained. All Ekaterina hunters who were witches had this gift. Since they were hunters, they needed a way to kill vampires without them healing so quickly. Like all of her problems, it was because of her witch magic.

Alessandra placed a hand on Senri's chest before closing her eyes, muttering Greek words. Zero growled angrily, not liking what he was seeing. Senri on the other hand looked intrigued by her actions, staring at her in curiosity. This did not go unnoticed by Zero.

The witch opened her eyes and pulled her hand away. The scratch was completely gone, leaving no trace it was ever there. Zero wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, making her giggle in amusement.

"Thank you," Senri murmured. Alessandra's eyes brightened before she nodded, "You're welcome."

Ren walked towards them with a smile on his face. "Senri, Alessandra, time for the photo shoot."

They nodded before walking on the set. Sand covered the ground and an artificial big pool was behind them. It formed waves making it look like it was an actual ocean. Palm trees were planted here and there as cameras were everywhere. The ceiling was completely made out of glass so that the sun could shine through.

"Let's have fun while we are at it, okay?" Alessandra grinned cheekily, her Romanian accent thick. Senri stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

Alessandra grabbed his hand before dragging them towards the 'ocean'. Zero watched from the sidelines, clenching his fists. She let go of Senri's hand before turning around, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Watch out," she warned.

Alessandra splashed Senri in the face before he could react. Water dripped from his hair and chin as he stared at the smirking girl in shock. She laughed at his expression before a flash of light from the camera caught the hilarious moment.

Alessandra stopped laughing as a wave of water slapped her in the face. It was Senri's turn to laugh as Alessandra spat out the water that had gotten into her mouth. She made a metal note never to laugh when swimming unless she wanted to get nasty water in her mouth. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as Senri laughed at her loudly.

"Oh, it's on!"

Alessandra let out a warrior cry before tackling him into the water. Catching him off guard, he gasped before falling onto his back with the hunter on top of him. They held their breath as they wrestled under water, each of them trying to gain the upper hand. Senri was surprised with her strength and wondered how a small thing like her possessed it. Alessandra pushed against his shoulders, keeping him pinned to the sandy ground.

Senri suddenly placed a hand on her waist in attempt to get her off but Alessandra yelped as his hand made contact with her bare waistline. Water got into her mouth so she shut it immediately, swimming towards the surface. The vampire smirked as he finally knew her weakness. _She is ticklish._

Zero, Ren and the camera crew couldn't see their models because they were underwater. All they could see were bubbles now and then, indicating where they were. Zero watched in annoyance, letting his mind wonder as to what they were doing down there. What if she needed help? What if Senri did something to her? What if he's sucking her blood? Questions raced through his head, all coming without an answer.

Zero sighed in relief as he saw Alessandra's head surface from the water. Her expression looked panic as she tried to swim to shore. The silver headed vampire rose from his chair, worried for her. She looked down before she screamed. And just like that, she was dragged underwater.

Senri grabbed Alessandra's foot and yanked. He heard a scream and then she was right in front of him. He smirked at her angry expression before attacking her sides. This was pay back for tackling him underwater when he wasn't ready. Alessandra laughed, her voice disoriented from being in the water. She giggled uncontrollably as she was tickled. She struggled against his hold but he was a vampire with heighten strength.

Senri completely forgot that Alessandra was partly human and needed air. The hunter couldn't hold her breath any longer. Her arms went limp as she shut her eyes, falling unconscious.

The vampire cursed inwardly before rushing to the surface. He was immediately blinded with flashes of the cameras. The camera crew thought that this was simply a pose for them and quickly took pictures. Senri sighed in annoyance before running out of the water.

His eyes widened as she couldn't hear the sound of her breathing. He placed his ear on her chest before he went ballistic, losing his usual calm composure.

"She needs help! She's not breathing!" Senri panicked, the sound of her already weak heart beat becoming even softer.

The camera crew and Ren stared at him for a moment in silence before erupting in hysterics. People darted left and right, trying to find someone who knew how to do CPR while Ren fumbled with the phone, calling the paramedics.

"Where the hell is Zero?!" Ren shouted but his voice drowned in the sea of panicked people. He had disappeared after he saw Alessandra get dragged in the water by Senri. The pink haired girl was placed on a couch nearby as people stood beside her, panicking.

The aristocrat sighed and ruffled his hair, a sign of distress. He looked around and frowned, wondering where was the silver headed vampire. He was usually clinging to Alessandra, protecting her but where is he when she needs him the most?

All of a sudden, Alessandra's heart beat stopped completely.


	10. Chapter IX

Zero had left the set because he couldn't take it anymore. He hated that another boy was able to touch her like he has. And to add to his disgust, it was a vampire. An aristocrat that worked for Kaname.

He cursed and punched the wall, leaving a dent. When he saw Senri tickling Alessandra's almost bare body, he lost it. He left and didn't look back. He now stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall. He took deep breaths, calming himself down.

Zero chuckled quietly as he remembered a time where something like this happened. He recalled the time where he almost killed a boy for hugging her. The boy had a nerve to walk right up to her during their date and ask for her number. It pissed Zero off but he stayed calm, knowing Alessandra would kick his ass if he misbehaved in public.

Once she told the boy to leave he hugged her, right in front of Zero and he just snapped. He took a swing at the boy and wouldn't stop. He laughed softly as he remembered how Alessandra dragged him out of that place and wouldn't talk to him. It was absolute hell for him but Alessandra forgave him once he swallowed up his pride and apologized to the boy. Zero frowned as he remembered the boy's smug face as he apologized.

But Zero smiled as he thought of Alessandra's proud smile after that all happened. They made out in the hallway of the hospital right then and there, and got kicked out for 'disturbing the patients'. Zero smirked to himself, completely lost in the memory.

The sound of people shrieking and screaming filled his ears making him snap out of daze. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and walked towards the piercing noise. His eyes widened as he noticed it was coming from the stage room that he was previously in. He ran towards the double doors and slammed it open, the screams of panic coming to a halt.

People froze in their tracks and stared at the silver headed man as he entered the room. They separated into a path to let him through. Worry and fear settled in the pit of his stomach as he knew something bad had happened. _But what?_

"Zero!" Ren frantically jumped in front of him, blocking him from walking any farther. Zero tried to side step him but the persistent manager still stood in his way. It seemed like Ren was trying to hide something from behind him.

"Look, I advise you not to look ahead. Wait until the ambulance has-" the manager tried to warn but was harshly shoved to the side, not being able to finish his sentence. Zero had pushed him roughly away, wanting to find his beloved witch.

He froze dead in his tracks, staring ahead of him in shock. There lay Alessandra. Her vivid pink hair was sprawled out behind her, dripping wet from being drowned. She looked like a resting goddess, her eyelashes shielding her eye lids. Her gorgeous eyes were hidden under the look of eerie silence. Her chest had no sign of movement, no sign of her breathing evident. She was still, very still. Too still.

Two woman crowded around the peaceful girl, trying to somehow bring her back to life but it was no use. They couldn't do anything.

"Aless," Zero whispered in shock, not being able to find his voice. "Aless, please wake up."

He finally snapped out of it. He clenched his fists in anger, fury pulsing through his veins. He wanted the killer to pay. He wanted to shed blood.

"Who the hell did this!?" he snarled to the crowd around him. They frightened took a step back, not wanting to get caught up in the wrath of an angry hunter. No one answered his question.

"Tell me! Who did this to her!?"

He narrowed his eyes at every person in the room, daring them to step forward, to confess to the crimes they have committed, to pay for killing his Aless.

"I did," Senri said, a look of the usual boredom on his face. The dull look in his eyes covered up how guilty he really was. The way the vampire leaned against the couch where Alessandra rested nonchalantly just pissed Zero off. He should be apologizing but all he did was look like he didn't give a damn about what he did. This angered the hunter even farther.

Zero stalked towards him, shaking angrily, itching to let out his anger. Zero grabbed Senri by the collar, roughly tugging him closer to his sneering venomous eyes. His clenched fist was pulled back, ready to swing relentlessly, "You, filthy bastard! You will pay!"

As Zero was going to pound the vampire's face mercilessly, a tired but angelic voice stopped him.

"Why is it so loud? I'm trying to get some sleep here."

The silver headed hunter snapped his head towards the sound, knowing that voice from anywhere. His eyes widened in shock.

There lay Alessandra, rubbing her eyes sleepily as a cute yawn escaped her lips. She looked fine. Heck, she was practically glowing with life. She's alive.

"Aless?" he gasped, dropping the vampire to the floor. Zero rushed to her side, interrogating her immediately, "Are you hurt? You, okay? Of course you're hurt and not okay. You practically died! Let me take you to the hospital and-"

"Babe, I love you and all but can you please shut up for a second," Alessandra snapped, looking as scary as an innocent puppy. A painful migraine struck her temples and all she wanted was peace and quiet. Zero rolled his eyes, knowing how Alessandra is always grumpy when she wakes up.

Ren made everyone leave the room, except Senri, Zero and Alessandra. He too was confused but he knew that they needed privacy. In the meantime, he tried to calm down everyone who was panicking about Alessandra coming back to life. He even had to calm himself down.

"How are you still alive?" Senri questioned curiously. Zero narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Witches hearts stop beating when they have suffered a fatal incident," Alessandra explained, "In order to heal; we channel all our magic through our veins to heal everything but in order to do that, my heart stops for a little while."

Zero felt relief wash over him, knowing that Alessandra can't die that easily. She wasn't the small, frail girl he thought she was. She is a powerful witch that is almost invincible. _Almost_

Senri nodded in acknowledgement, "So witches cannot die?"

"No, we can die. You just have to rip out their heart before they wake up or perhaps burn the body," Alessandra stated, completely comfortable with talking about the ways to kill a witch. Even how to kill her.

"But don't get excited," she drawled in her sly and confident Romanian voice, "I don't die as easy as you think I can."

The aristocrat chuckled at her words. She seemed like a vulnerable little girl that could be shattered by a mere touch. But remember, don't judge a person by their looks. Looks can be deceiving. She is really a ruthless hunter as well as a strong witch that will be proven as not easy to kill.

Zero didn't like the fact that Senri now knew how to kill his Alessandra. What was worse was that he might to tell Kaname. This just worried him immensely.

"Now," Alessandra smirked, "What are we going to do about the people who think I'm a freaking zombie?"

o-o-o-o-o

The pink haired hunter pulled off her helmet and flipped her messy hair to the side. Zero followed her actions, tugging off the silver cap that protectively wrapped around his head. He tugged but grunted in frustration as it wouldn't come off.

"Tch, stupid fucking helmet," he muttered.

Alessandra giggled at his look of anger before helping him take it off. They securely chained the motorcycle to its post.

"I think your head is getting bigger," she teased as they walked towards the moon dorm. "You should deflate that ego of yours."

Zero rolled his eyes and scoffed but couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He took out the key to their room and unlocked it. He opened the door for Alessandra, being the perfect gentlemen she loved. He made his way to their bed before lying down, getting comfortable. He snatched the remote from the night stand before turning on the T.V, watching silently.

Alessandra walked towards the shower, the scent of chlorine on her making her feel really dirty. She took a quick shower, wanting to sleep early because of today's tiring events. Using her magic to bring her back to life is exhausting. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Zero's protective arms.

The tired girl quickly got dressed into her silk night gown. The fabric made her feel extremely comfy and gave her the feeling of comforting warmth. Combing her hair then brushing her teeth, she exited their bathroom.

Soft snores escaped Zero's lips as he had fallen asleep while Alessandra was taking a shower. She laughed quietly at the fact he was cuddling against her pillow like it was actually her. _How adorable is that? Aww._

Alessandra's smile vanished as she noticed a familiar spell book lying on the floor, under the table. In cursive letters, it read "Vampire Purification." She recalled the time she read the book and threw it across the room angrily. She didn't like the effects the spell could lead to. It must have slid under the table without her consent.

Sighing wearily, she reached for the book. Its thickness weighed her down but she grasped it tightly in her hands. Her fingers skimmed across the old pages before she came across the page she had read before. _Level E Reverse Spell._

 _Level E Reverse Spell_

 _Ingredients:_

 _\- Verbena Herb_

 _\- Holy Water_

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

Alessandra scanned her eyes over the usual ingredients. Herbs, flower, bones, etc. Simple ingredients she knew where to find. But what she wasn't expecting was blood. Blood of a pure blood.

She inwardly cringed at the thought of using the blood of those vile creatures. She hated them with a passion. She knew she couldn't ask Lucian because he would surely say no. He practically wanted Zero to die and has no means to help him at all. She didn't know any other pure bloods though. But then, a name appeared in her mind.

Kaname Kuran.

The witch frowned at the name. She didn't know what his answer would be but she remembered what she had done to his fellow vampires: Hanabusa and Kain. She had almost killed them. Would he be angry at Alessandra for almost killing them?

But Kaname was the mysterious one. He was always secretive and unexpected. His actions always surprised her and perhaps of she got to know him, he would do this favor for her. Alessandra wasn't on best terms with him but she had to give it a shot. For Zero. She didn't want him to suffer as a Level E and lose control or die by the hands of a hunter. That hunter could be herself. She shuddered at the thought.

Alessandra remembered how she had found out that Yuki and Kaname were siblings. Perhaps if she could use the same spell on Kaname, she would learn more. But pure blood's mind was always hard to break. They had a powerful barrier surrounding their dark and traumatic past.

Maybe she could use that knowledge to her advantage. Use their past as leverage. If word got out that they were siblings and Yuki was human, evil vampires from all over the world would target her. Maybe even hunters who hate pure bloods. The witch was sure that Kaname would do anything to protect his beloved sister.

Alessandra felt uneasy but she knew what she had to do.

 _She had to black mail Kaname Kuran._


	11. Chapter X

**Bang! Crash!**

"Dammit!"

Alessandra snapped her eyes open and bolted into a sitting position, alarmed. She had been torn away from her peaceful dreaming only to wake up to a surreal reality. The sound of pots and pans falling to the floor was not a sweet sound to wake up too.

She yawned and turned towards Zero who was picking up the metallic objects, cursing at himself. Not seeing any type of danger, she calmed down her drumming heart.

"Zero?" Alessandra murmured sleepily, "What's going on?"

His glare softened as his eyes landed on her, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up. He felt slightly guilty for waking up. He knew how she had stayed up quite late last night judging by the light bags under her eyes. He made a mental note to make her favorite tea tonight so she could rest more easily than last night.

"This damn stove won't!" he glowered, narrowing his eyes at the machine like he could make it explode with a single stare.

Alessandra got out of bed, her silk night gown clinging onto her body. She made her way to the kitchen, towards the stove Zero was glaring heatedly at. Rolling her eyes, she switched the knob from off to on.

"Darling, you forgot to turn it on," Alessandra giggled as Zero's eyes widened in shock. Regaining his composure, he scoffed and muttered, "I knew that. I meant to do that."

"Sure you did," she drawled before bending down to help Zero pick up the things he had dropped from the cabinets. Once they were neatly placed back, Alessandra and Zero started to cook breakfast. Pancakes that were drowned in maple syrup and coated with powdered sugar were their so called 'important meal of the day'.

o-o-o-o-o

As Zero went to class, Alessandra stayed in their dorm room. She knew she had to prepare something special for her beloved, since it was, after all, St. Xocolatl's Day. The day where people give chocolates to the person they hold dear most.

With a bright pink apron on, Alessandra's face contorted in determination as she rolled up her sleeves. "Let's get this started!"

A few hours later, she had made her love for Zero into a beautiful master piece, made out of delicious chocolate. A satisfied smile rested on Alessandra's sweating face. A few strands of hair that had escaped her high pony tail stuck to her face which she had found absolutely disgusting. A small streak of chocolate smeared across her cheek and the dark substance had managed to splatter against her apron.

Alessandra sighed in annoyance, tossing her now dirty apron into the hamper. She peeled off her clothes before hopping into the shower, loving how the warm water soothed her muscles. Taking a long, relaxing shower, she reluctantly got out, wrapping herself in a white fluffy towel.

Changing into a simple black tank top and rose patterned shorts, she made her way towards the messy kitchen. She quickly cleaned up her mess and hid the chocolate she had so carefully crafted.

Alessandra wanted to surprise Zero by showing up at his class. She knew that some of the day class girls were crushing on him and wanted to show them who he belonged too. The innocent look in her eyes vanished and was replaced with a wicked, possessive stare.

As she was about to leave the dorm, something in front of the door caught her eyes. She had missed it when she first got out but now she could see it clearly. A shocked gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the gorgeous set up that was left for her.

There was a beautiful bouquet, filled with exotic flowers arranged perfectly. The ones you would find overseas and was difficult to find. Its colors reminded her of home in Rome, where her mother's garden blossomed with these certain flowers. A heart shaped box with a bow so carefully tied around it rest near the bouquet. A small card with fancy lettered read, 'To my dearest, Alessandra'.

With curious eyes, she picked up the card and read it. The familiar writing of a friend caught her attention.

 _Happy St, Xocolatl's day, my sweet Alessandra. ~ Lucian_

A small smile formed onto her lips. She rolled her eyes, stuffing the card in her pocket. She knew what he was trying to do but Alessandra couldn't be won over by just expensive items. Picking up the bouquet and the heart shaped box filled with exquisite chocolates, she placed it back in the dorm before walking off to the school.

Alessandra felt all eyes on her as she strolled through Cross Academy. She had come later than expected because of Lucian's delivery and most of the students were piling outside, wanting to go back to the dorm or run off to find the night class students.

She fiddled with her pendant nervously, tugging on the hem of her tank top self-consciously, knowing her lack of clothing. She cursed at herself mentally for not changing into something more reserved before she left. A witch was naturally beautiful and attracted anyone who fell prey to her beauty, including humans.

The class where Alessandra knew Zero was in came into view. She breathed out a sigh of relief, walking faster to escape everyone's stares and whispers. A smile formed on her lips as she spotted Zero talking to Yuki. Her smile faltered slightly as she remembered the feelings the brunette had for Zero but not a lot of envy settled in her. Alessandra knew she had nothing to worry about, Yuki was by far no competition.

But then Alessandra noticed that in Yuki's hands was a neatly wrapped small chocolate box and was addressed to Zero in scrawny lettering. There was another box, similar to the other one, peeking from Yuki's pockets. It read Kaname but in cursive, fancy letters. The fact that Yuki was planning to give it to both of the boys she had feelings for slightly got on Alessandra's nerves.

But being the usual, sinister Alessandra, she knew exactly what to do.

A smirk danced on her lips as she sauntered over the two. Yuki had noticed the pink haired girl first and her smile faltered slightly. Her eyes narrowed into a warning glare but the hunter paid no attention to it.

"Zero!" Alessandra called sweetly, batting her long eyelashes innocently.

The silver headed boy immediately turned around and smiled to the girl, temporarily forgetting about the conversation he had prior to this. Yuki huffed in annoyance, not liking that someone had interrupted their conversation before she had a chance to give him the chocolates that she had made. Her grip tightened on the box of desserts in anger.

Alessandra threw her arms around his shoulders, embracing him tightly while Zero did the same. He chuckled at her childish giggles. She pulled away and grinned goofily.

"Happy St. Xocolatl's day!" she exclaimed, not bothered by the fact that Yuki was silently glaring.

Zero's cheeks flushed slightly, noticing that the students around him had fixated their attention on the bold couple. He murmured softly back to her while quickly kissing her forehead, "Same to you, Aless."

Alessandra pulled back and held up a sample of what she had done in their dorm the whole day, "Try this!"

Yuki's eyes widened at the sight. In Alessandra's hand was a cute sample of chocolate, shaped like a heart. Its exotic dark, brown color put Yuki's muddy looking dessert to shame. The brunette was so close that she could practically smell the mouthwatering aroma. Envy settled in Yuki's eyes, shoving the chocolate she had made for Zero in her pocket angrily. There was no way she could compete with that.

As Zero was chewing slowly, his eyes practically brightened. Alessandra smiled in satisfaction. She had spent all day on mastering that flavor and it really did pay off.

"It's okay, I guess," Zero muttered lamely, swallowing it. Alessandra practically squealed inwardly. Zero wasn't really good at complimenting but his expression truly demonstrated the amazement for her.

Yuki's envy for Alessandra only heightened. Year after year, she had given Zero her chocolate but all he did was spit it out, complaining on how disgusting it was. The fact that Alessandra had even got Zero to swallow her desert was incredible. Yuki walked away, not even bothering to excuse herself. Zero didn't even notice she had left. Alessandra had an evil glint in her eyes as she watched Yuki trudge away in defeat.

"What the hell?" a boy grumbled in frustration. His friends couldn't help but to agree with him. They had been watching Alessandra and Zero intently the whole time.

The boy sighed and stared at the pink haired girl dreamily, "She's so nice and gorgeous! How the heck did she end up with a guy like him?"

One of his friends nodded and fixed his glasses, throwing Alessandra glances now and then. They weren't the only ones who were doing the same. Every boy was practically was doing it.

"I'll go get your stuff and then we'll leave," Alessandra chirped before turning around and skipping towards his spot in the classroom. The boys leaned closer as she walked cheerfully by them. Alessandra felt their stares and sent them a dazzling smile. She got goofy ones in return.

Alessandra picked up Zero's notebook and textbook before walking away with Zero's arm around her waist. He had noticed the looks she got and right before they left the room, he turned his head around and sent them all a menacing look. They shrank in fear at the possessive glare they received.

o-o-o-o-o

The sound of girls screaming and squealing was the only thing that could be heard across Cross Academy. The ladies were screaming the names of the Night Class boys while some fan boys did the same to the Night Class girls. Then there were the disciplinary committee: Alessandra, Zero and Yuki.

Yuki was trying to push the girls back away from the gate but to no avail. Zero was yelling at the ladies who were trying to climb over the fence. Most of them listened but a few bold ones kept on trying. Zero was getting pissed off but was trying to keep his anger in check, knowing that a certain girl would kick his ass if he didn't. Alessandra got the worse group of girls of them all. The slutty girls who were trying to flash the night class guys their chest. It was absolutely sickening to watch.

"Stop pushing!" Yuki shouted over the screams.

Zero snarled at his group, "Get down or you'll fucking fall!"

"Put on your damn shirt, you whore!" We can all guess who said that. Poor Alessandra.

Finally, the gates opened, revealing the Night Class. The sound of the screaming increased immensely. Alessandra cringed slightly from the loud volume. She prayed that her ear drums would still be intact after this event.

The sound of someone blowing a whistle made everyone go silent. Everybody turned to the pink haired girl who had a black whistle in her mouth. She sighed in relief, glad that the girls would actually listen.

"Okay, listen up!" Yuki yelled and started to explain how St. Xocolatl's Day would go. Every girl would get into lines according to their classroom and take turns giving the Night Class boys their chocolate.

With another blow of the whistle, St. Xocolatl's day had begun.

Alessandra walked along the lines of girl's making sure that the vampires were behaving. She avoided Hanabusa and Kain, remembering what she had done to those two and was silently regretting it. If only she was in full control that night... maybe things would have been better.

Senri and Rima walking away caught her attention. There was a whole line of girls waiting for him yet he was leaving them without accepting anything. Alessandra smirked inwardly before running towards them. A small plan formed in her mind.

The hunter wrapped her arm around Senri's tightly, grinning mischievously. "I'm going to borrow him for a moment, that okay?"

Rima shrugged nonchalantly, giving her permission to practically steal this vampire away. Alessandra thanked her before dragging Senri away towards the girls who were screaming his name.

"Good luck, Senri!" Alessandra exclaimed cheerfully before shoving him towards the ladies, immediately getting tackled by his fans. Senri grunted before getting buried under squealing girls. She giggled in amusement. You could say that this was revenge for when Senri had drowned her.

Her eyes caught Hanabusa and Kain leaving with arms full of chocolates. The guilt of almost killing them returned and she knew she had to do something about it. Wallowing in self-pity is even worse than not taking action. A look of determination crossed her face as she walked towards them.

"Hanabusa! Kain!" she called them.

They both turned around and stopped, exchanging suspicious glances to each other.

"Catch!"

Alessandra threw two small boxes towards them. They caught it easily and stared at it before giving her a questionable look.

"I'm so sorry for what I have done. I'm not looking for your forgiveness but I wanted you to know I would do anything to redo that moment," she smiled sweetly, regret and sadness laced in her words.

Kain and Hanabusa stared at the chocolate in their hand with curious eyes. The blonde vampire swiftly opened the box and placed a piece of chocolate in his mouth. His eyes widened in shock. It was the most exquisite flavor he had ever had in his life time. Kain had tried one too and couldn't help but to be surprised as well. She had put her regret and tears into this master piece and they knew it.

They looked up to speak to Alessandra but she had disappeared, her words lost in the wind.

Night time had fallen upon Cross Academy, the full moon glowing gloriously. The students were sleeping soundlessly, exhausted from today's events. St. Xocolatl's day was over and tomorrow would be any ordinary day. Like nothing had every happened.

Alessandra lay on the bed, Zero's head resting on her lap. He had fallen asleep, weary from the amount of yelling and shoving he had to do today. She had to admit though, the Day Class girls were stronger than they look.

After the handing out chocolates, Zero and Alessandra had an amazing movie night, eating the dessert she had spent the whole day preparing. Everyone knew it, Zero is one lucky guy.

Alessandra's eyes narrowed at the spell book that was hidden under the couch. She had hid it there and is planning to proceed with the plan: using Kaname to complete the spell. It wouldn't be easy but it had to be done; no matter what.

Carefully getting off the bed, she had made sure to not wake up Zero. Alessandra took the bloody rose gun from the night stand and hid it under her clothing. She had to be careful around Kaname Kuran. Who knew what he could do and how powerful he really was?

She glanced behind her one last time, eyes glazed as she stared at Zero sleeping peacefully on the bed before leaving, closing the door behind her. A sinister look was evident in her eyes. She would stop at nothing to save Zero. Even if it meant killing a pure blood and becoming the most hunted person in the world. She would do anything for the boy she held most dear to her heart.

Alessandra took out the bloody rose gun, a common weapon used to kill pure bloods. She clicked the safety off, finger hovering over the trigger. She glared at the double doors in front of her, knowing that a certain vampire rests inside.

Her eyes were a dark green color, her innocent look gone. With lips curled up into a sneer, she pushed the doors open.

 _Let's see how this will go down, shall we?_


	12. Chapter XI

Kaname Kuran looked up from his reading as an unexpected guest shoved his doors open. His eyes narrowed at the witch. He was slightly confused as to why he couldn't sense the presence of anyone but he immediately understood why; she had used a masking spell to hide her scent. He smirked, _Quite clever, little witch._

"Can I help you, Ms. Ekaterina?" the pureblood questioned, rising from his cushioned couch. His calm composure left Alessandra on the edge, suspicions of his plans arising.

She nodded with confidence, no fear evident, "I believe you can, President Kuran."

His piercing red eyes glowed for a split second, the scent of her blood hitting him hard. It was intoxicatingly delicious, it's smell ravishing. Alessandra finally noticed that there was a small cut on her hand from when she was cutting up the chocolates, slicing a small wound. Her hand tightened on the bloody rose gun which was hidden from Kaname's sight.

"I'm going to need a favor," she paused icily, "And I am not asking."

Kaname's lips tugged into a taunting smile, "What makes you think I would do anything for you?"

Alessandra smirked, slowly walking towards him, almost like a predator cornering its prey. "Interrupt me if I'm wrong but you have a secret I'm just _dying_ to tell."

His smile faltered slightly, surprise evident in his eyes. He quickly regained his stoic composure, "And what would that be?"

She giggled, her laugh sounding sinister. Alessandra walked around Kaname, analyzing him with a thoughtful look. She finally stopped, now standing right in front of him. The next words that would escape her lips were nothing the pureblood ever expected to hear.

"You have a younger sister named Yuki Cross, or should I say Yuki Kuran?"

 _His dirty little secret discovered by a wicked witch, how ironic._

"Am I wrong, Kaname?" she drawled, her words coated in acid. The look on her face was an expression he had never seen before. But behind all that, there was a mask of guilt and regret.

"No, you are correct," he admitted. He restrained the beast inside him, wanting to rip this girl to shreds for threatening him with her knowledge. He had to give her credit for her intelligence though, she is quite remarkable.

Now that the pureblood was off guard, Alessandra used this to her advantage. The spell she had used on Yuki to peer inside her brain was being chanted in her mind. With a few more powerful words, Kaname's mind had been invaded. Memories whirled in the witch's head, sucking her in like it was her very own.

Her surroundings melted away, replaced with another. It was replaced with cold, withered brick walls, like an old castle. The wind brushed against Alessandra. She shivered from the coldness.

A hooded woman and Kaname were there. She couldn't hear their words, the block on the pureblood's mind too strong to form coherent sentences. Their voices sounded like soft whispers even though they were yelling at each other.

Alessandra gasped in horror as the woman ripped out her own heart and threw it into the blazing furnace. She watched as the woman crippled in pain, her body shattering into pieces slowly. First the legs, then the body shattering upwards. Her screams were full of pain and anguish. The flames devoured her beating heart like a savage beast. Kaname's reaction was nothing she had ever witnessed. He screamed and shouted in despair. Alessandra could tell they were close to each other and having to watch someone important die like that was absolutely sickening.

The blood from the woman's heart slithered across the ground. The red liquid formed together, creating a completely different substance. The blood forged into weapons. Alessandra immediately recognized them as the weapons known to kill vampires: Artemis, Bloody Rose and all the other weapons used by the Hunter's Association. This was how hunters were born.

Alessandra's eyes widened as the hood from the woman fell off. The familiar features sent chills through her body. Before she could get a closer look, the head exploded into thousands of crystal like specs. Her breath hitched as she realized something. That was her great, great grandmother that had just died in front of her eyes. Sinclair Ekaterina, Alessandra's descendant, was the one who had made those weapons who were forever known to kill vampires.

Her surroundings suddenly disappeared and were replaced once more. Everything was black; all but one spot. There was a casket, lying in the middle of nowhere. She peered inside and gasped. Inside was Kaname Kuran, resting in peaceful slumber. It looked like he had slept to forget everything, all the pain he had dealt with. He just wanted everything to stop but a pure blood couldn't die that easily. Eternal sleep was the closest thing to it.

A man suddenly appeared. Alessandra recognized the man as Rido Kuran. He had a child in his arms, crying loudly. The girl face paled as she saw what was in the other hand of Rido: a long knife. A scream of protest left her lips as he raised the knife and plunged it into the baby, its cries silencing immediately. Sobs erupted from her throat, tears leaving her eyes. _Who would do such a thing to a child?_

Once the baby's heart had stopped, Kaname's eyes snapped open. He had woken up from his deep rest. Rido smirked and raised his knife once again, this time towards Kaname. Before he could do anything, the pureblood had sprang out of the casket and lunged towards Rido, fangs snapping towards him.

His body dropped to the floor, completely drained. But he wasn't dead yet, he was, after all, a pureblood. Kaname turned around with piercing red eyes and blood dripping from his fangs, stalking away from the scene. Everything turned black afterwards.

Small snowflakes fell from the sky. The once sad dreary feeling had vanished and was now a warm nice feeling. Alessandra welcomed it with open arms, wanting to forget the memories she had just witnessed. She wiped away the tears and walked towards the small house she had spotted. Peering inside the window, she smiled at the sight.

Yuki was laughing, currently a child. Kaname was smiling at her, his body a teenager. It seems he had transformed into that age to appear as Yuki's brother. A woman and a man with similar features to them were on the couch, watching their children with loving eyes. It was a heartwarming scene that made Alessandra smile. It looked like Kaname had found a loving family, finally having a happy ending. But harsh reality took its place soon after.

Rido returned and killed his father. The mother sacrificed herself to make Yuki human and erase her memories. These memories passed by in a flash, the soon happy feeling gone. Alessandra wanted it to end.

With a heart broken voice, Alessandra screamed the words that would end this spell, "Τερματισμός αυτόν τον εφιάλτη!" {End this nightmare!}

A blinding light engulfed her, sucking her back into reality.

Kaname watched Alessandra's actions carefully. She stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes. The pureblood looked at her incredulously, wondering how she had the nerve to let her guard down in front of him. This got him furious, not liking the fact she had taken his presence lightly.

All of a sudden, she snapped her eyes open, her expression heart breaking. She was on the verge of tears, staring at Kaname like he was a broken creature. Sympathy and sadness were clear in her eyes, boring into Kaname's. He had wondered what had changed in such a short amount of time.

"Y-You... I..?" Her words were jumbled up. She couldn't think. All she thought of was the sickening memories of a certain pureblood. It shook her to the core, changing her perspective. She could never look at Kaname the same way.

The pureblood questioned her, "What did you do?"

"I-I'm sorry... You're memories... Their terrible..."

Kaname chuckled darkly, "So you've seen them?"

Alessandra nodded numbly.

He sighed, "You're stronger than I thought."

The pureblood started to take long strides towards her. Feeling weak and defenseless, Alessandra took steps back every time he took a step forward. She soon found her back pressed against the wall, Kaname now in front of her. His hands were placed on the wall on either side of her waist, caging her.

"What was the favor you were asking for again, Ms. Ekaterina?" his words were coated in fake sweetness, using her vulnerable moment to his advantage. His sweet look was merely a mask, hiding the demon that was truly behind it.

Alessandra let out a shaky breath, "Your blood. I need your blood for a spell."

"And what spell would that be?"

"Purifying a vampire, turning them back into a human," she said, still dazed from the memories she had saw.

Kaname froze at the words. _A vampire can be human again? Is that even possible? Perhaps Yuki and I can-_

"Don't even think about it," Alessandra sneered, reading his mind. She snapped out of her weak moment and tried to shove him off her. He wouldn't budge. Her hand reached for the blood rose gun in her pocket but seeing this, the pureblood snatched her wrist and pinned it above her head.

Alessandra started to chant, "Δώσε μου-!"

Kaname silenced her quickly, placing his hand on her mouth. His hand was pressed firmly against her lips, keeping her from saying anything. Not being able to speak, the witch settled with a dark, menacing glare.

"If I give you my blood, you will have to do me a favor," the pureblood compromised.

She gave him a questioning look, telling him to explain farther. What he said was absolutely horrifying.

"A witch's blood is more powerful then you can imagine. In order to protect Yuki, I need some of that strength."

He slowly pulled his hand away, a cautious look on his face. The witch said nothing, too shocked to speak. She had to stop and think about what he had said for a moment, hoping his words held no truth or what she was really thinking.

"Are you asking me what I think you're saying?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. But she had no need to ask; what she was thinking was his true intention.

Kaname smirked, flashing his extracted fangs, "I'm going to need _your_ blood as well, Alessandra."

In one swift motion, the vampire had grasped Alessandra's chin and tilted it to the side, exposing her neck. Her eyes widened in shock. Quickly regaining her composure, she tried to push him off, using all her strength. "Wait a second, I'm-"

"You do want to save Zero don't you?" Kaname murmured seductively, his voice soft and delicate. His words were chosen carefully, bewitching the girl with his charms as a vampire.

Alessandra froze at his question and stopped struggling. She nodded slowly, giving him permission to continue.

The vampire slowly leaned towards her neck, so close that Alessandra could feel him breathing. Her heart beat sped up as he licked her skin. She involuntarily shuddered at the bizarre feeling; Kaname smirking inwardly at her reaction.

He took a deep breath, the smell of her alluring blood overwhelming. Everything went still as Alessandra felt fangs piercing into her skin. She whimpered quietly from the pain, feeling the blood from her body slowly leaving her. Kaname buried his fangs farther into her, enjoying this more than he should.

"Stop, you're taking too much," the girl whispered, placing her hands on his chest.

The pureblood didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Her blood was so sweet and enticing, impossible to any vampire to stop. This was the first time Kaname had lost control of his actions, his pureblood side controlling him. The usual calm composed man was nowhere to be found, a savage beast tearing its way through.

"I said that's enough!" Alessandra screamed, mustering all the strength she had left so shove him off. He staggered backwards, finally snapping out of daze. Her blood was dripping disgustingly from the vampire's chin. He licked the corners of his lips, savoring the exquisite taste.

Alessandra felt liquid trickling down her skin: her blood. She clamped her hand over the fang marks, trying to stop the bleeding. Her breaths were pants, breathless from tonight's events. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, not intimidated by the powerful pureblood in front of her.

"Now, keep your end of the bargain," she sneered, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Kaname chuckled but nodded anyways. He took out a dagger, gliding it across his wrist, blood appearing immediately. Collecting the liquid in a small vile, Alessandra snatched the container away.

She scoffed before turning around, making her way towards the door, her hand still on her wound. Guilt was clouded in her eyes, her mind thinking of Zero. She couldn't help but think as this as an act of betrayal, knowing that Zero has yet to mark her as well. She wanted his fangs to be the first but it was too late.

"Thank you, Ms. Ekaterina. Come back anytime you need another favor," Kaname said nonchalantly, his words having a deeper, evil meaning.

Alessandra paused at the doorway, turning around. She spoke venomously in return, "No likely, vampire."

With that, she walked off, the scent of her blood awakening the creatures of the night.


	13. Chapter XII

Lucian snapped his eyes open and bolted out of bed, the familiar scent of blood present in the air. His lips tugged into a smirk, fangs extracted with eyes glowing hungrily. With inhumanly speed, he flashed outside to where the smell was at its strongest.

There in front of him was a girl. In the night and darkness he couldn't see her face, only her backside as she walked away. Licking his lips, he took a step towards her but froze as she stepped into the moonlight, revealing herself. Her unmistakable pink hair and familiar scent gave her away immediately.

"Alessandra?"

The witch froze as she knew who was now behind her. The pureblood watched as she turned around, his eyes widening as he noticed her tearstained cheeks. Anger arose within him as he thought of who was probably responsible for this but then he noticed something strange. Instead of having the usual scent of Zero all over her since he was always by her side, another scent was present. It was only then did Lucian see the blood trickling down her neck, two fang holes engrave on her skin.

Before Alessandra could blink, Lucian was in front of her, inspecting the bite. She didn't make any signs of moving away from him as he moved her hair to the side, exposing the wound. His eyes narrowed at the sight. Lucian brushed his fingertips against the bite, earning a wince from Alessandra. This only made him angrier.

There was no doubt about it. Lucian could tell that a pureblood had done this since he was one himself. He knew that Kaname had done this. He had smelt Kaname's blood as well but not as strong as hers. Hungry vampires would soon come after her in hope to have her as their snack. There was no way he was going to let that happen. He turned around, back facing her.

"You need to get out of here. The night class has probably caught scent of your blood," Lucian said, concealing his eyes that were glowing mercilessly. He didn't want to scare her with this hideous side of him.

Alessandra nodded numbly, not even being able to answer anything. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and forget about the sins she had done. With that she turned around, making her way to the dorm room. Lucian glanced behind him and sighed, knowing that this was going to get ugly pretty quickly.

The pink haired girl closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake up the man that was sleeping soundlessly. She placed her blood rose gun on the night stand, making it seem it was there the whole time. Alessandra couldn't help but stare at Zero as he snored softly, hugging the pillow tightly like it was really her. She tore her gaze away from him before going to the restroom, wanting to erase the disgusting scent of a certain vampire from herself.

Staring at the mirror, she gazed at the fangs bite marks with a look of regret. She knew that she couldn't use a spell to heal it. Purebloods' bites cannot be taken away by magic but has to heal at a human rate. All she could do was mask the scent of her blood and hide it. Chanting in her head, she had completed the spell that would hide the scent of her blood dripping from her wound. She placed a band aid over it then covered it with her hair. This was the best she could do since she had no make up to conceal it with.

Alessandra sat down on the bed that Zero was in, smiling at how he looked so peaceful. He usually was cold and harsh to everyone but when he was with her, he can be incredibly sweet but he's always worried about her and protecting her no matter what. It was like he had no time to rest because his life didn't have time for that. Him being peaceful and relaxed is how he should be.

Lying down next to him, she snuggled against his warm body, sighing in content. Even after these horrifying events, just being with him brought a smile to her face. Like knowing she was there, Zero wrapping an arm around her waist, tugging her closer. Alessandra looked up in surprise but found that he was sleeping, murmuring her name in his sleep. A soft giggle escaped her lips before she closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Aless, wake up or I'll get the cold water, again," Zero threatened making Alessandra bolt out of bed, remembering last time he had dumped ice cold water on her in the middle of winter. He was quite harsh in the morning but it was only because he is cranky for waking up early.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she panicked, jumping out of bed. Zero nodded in approval before handing her extra sweetened coffee, knowing that was what she wanted. In a way, it was his way of apologizing for being such a prick in the morning.

"The headmaster wanted all disciplinary committee members to have breakfast together today," he stated, throwing her night class uniform towards her. Alessandra sighed wearily but nodded, knowing she had to go anyways.

Zero turned away from her to get his phone from the table then turned back towards Alessandra. His eyes widened as he saw her without a shirt, only her bra on as she reached over to put on her school uniform. He immediately looked away with flushed cheeks.

"What the hell, Aless? Why aren't you changing in the bathroom?" His words were rushed meaning he was slightly nervous.

Alessandra smirked, "I'm not ashamed. It's nothing you haven't seen before anyways."

This just made Zero even more embarrassed. He rolled his eyes but said nothing as he tried not to look at Alessandra as she changed. It was tempting.

"Besides, the bathroom it so very far," she said lazily, now fully changed. Zero already had his day class uniform since he woke up earlier than her. He ushered her to hurry up and soon enough, they were making their way towards the arranged breakfast they had with the headmaster.

o-o-o-o-o

"Here we are! Tuna carpaccio garnished with marinated tomatoes and parsley. And I also made a filet of beef and vegetables!" the headmaster said cheerfully.

Alessandra and Zero had arrived moments ago and Alessandra was already wishing she could go back to the dorm and eat simple pancakes. She stared at the food in front of her like it was alien slime and glanced over at Zero for some help. She wasn't use to this kind of meal in the morning... well, not since her parents.

"Eat this. I think it's the only one that's not poison," Zero gave Alessandra a bowl of what looked like soup. She threw him an uncertain look which he returned with a small smile.

The headmaster pouted, "You're so mean, Zero."

Yuki ate quietly across from them, awkwardly poking her food. It would usually only be her, Zero and the headmaster eating breakfast together but now that Alessandra had joined, Yuki had less and less time to spend time with a certain silver headed boy. She didn't like it very much and wondered what she could do to make everything go back to normal. Nowadays, Zero doesn't even pay attention to her. And that made Yuki depressed and lonesome.

"Oh my god," Alessandra gasped and jumped from her chair. Zero looked up in alarm, worry etched into his face. She pointed to her food shakily, "It moved!"

Yuki couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she watched Zero knock the food right off the table making the headmaster cry childishly. It was quite the funny scene.

"Say cheese!" the headmaster exclaimed, a camera ready in his hand. Zero held his hand out to block his face but Alessandra quickly moved it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Right before the picture was taken, Alessandra kissed Zero's cheek, making his face heat up in embarrassment. There was a camera flash, capturing the look on the boy's face and Alessandra kissing him sweetly.

"Aww, that was so cute!" the headmaster grinned, "And this is the first year I actually got to take a picture of Zero!"

Alessandra noticed that Zero was still frozen in shock, his face still red. She giggled and poked his cheek making him snap out of it immediately. He sighed in annoyance, glancing at the new photo the headmaster had taken and did a double take. _What the hell..?!_

"I want a copy!" Alessandra declared, Zero immediately protesting. The headmaster cheerfully gave her one. "Thanks!"

After finishing breakfast, the disciplinary committee members made their way towards the day class dorms, having to perform a surprise inspection.

A yawn escaped Alessandra's lips, tired for being up so early and now she had to actually do work. The only reason she had joined the committee was to spend more time with Zero but she was regretting it a little. Taking notice in her weary state, Zero wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean her head against him. Alessandra smiled, feeling better already.

Yuki trailed behind them, feeling jealous. She had never been able to do that to him without him complaining. As they stepped foot into the dorms, the surprise inspection had begun.

"Confiscated!" the brunette stated. "This is too!"

"Wait, why?" a day class girl student whined, "They're just photos!"

"They were taken without permission which is not allowed," Yuki explained. The girl started to cry and run away, "You're so mean! You don't understand!"

Zero walked around with a large bag, confiscating the many photos that were taken of the night class. He walked into one of the boy's room and found an album of photos. His eyes widened as he noticed who was there. Alessandra was shown in every picture, probably not knowing these photos were taken. There was even one of her changing which pissed him off. These were definitely confiscated.

"Hey, man! Why are you taking them away? I worked my ass off for those," a boy complained, completely oblivious to the fact that Zero was murderous. He snatched the album back and fanboyed over Alessandra, his eyes lingering a little too long on the photo where she was just wearing Zero's shirt, nothing more.

"Damn pervert," Zero shouted, throwing his fist towards the boy. He fell to the floor, clutching his eye in pain, wailing pathetically. Zero grabbed the album from his hand and threw it into a large bag that was going to be thrown away or perhaps burnt into ashes.

"What's going on in here?" Alessandra appeared into the room, having heard the screams of the day class boy. The boy's eyes widened in amazement as she now stood in front of him, her Romanian accent making the his heartbeat pick up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, crouching down to his level, inspecting his now black eye. She lightly touched it making him wince as Zero watched the two in jealousy. He scoffed and looked away as the boy had practically been drooling over the night class girl.

Alessandra helped the boy up and smiled warmly, "You should apply ice and that would hopefully stop the swelling."

He nodded numbly, still dazed by the girl that was in front of her.

"Come on, Aless. Let's go," Zero grabbed her hand and walked out of the dorm room, not being able to take it any longer.

"You can't do that, Zero! You are supposed to be a member of the disciplinary committee. No violence is tolerated," Alessandra scolded making him stop in the middle of the hallway.

He turned around with blazed eyes, "He had picture of you!"

Her eyes widened. That's what this was about? Zero's jealousy has been over the top lately and she found it alarming.

She sighed and softly brushed his cheek with her fingertips in a soothing manor, murmuring how he had nothing to worry about. She was here and she was here to stay. Nothing would separate them, she had promised and he believed every word.

With that, they had finished the surprise inspection on the day class. Now, onto the night class.


	14. Chapter XIII

As the members of the disciplinary committee inched closer and closer to the moon dormitory, Alessandra felt nauseous at the chance she might run into Kaname or Lucian. They were the only two who knew about her fang marks.

They were walking up the steps when Yuki paused, turning around, and forcing them to stop. A look of determination crossed her face while Alessandra and Zero glanced at each other in confusion.

"Before we go inside, I want to see what you shoved in your pocket earlier," the brunette said firmly. Zero seemed to have frozen in shock, staring at her like he had seen a ghost. Alessandra turned to him, wanting an explanation as well. He had been acting anxious and antsy all day and she wanted to know why.

"You're hiding something aren't you? As part of the committee, there is a moral code that- oh!"

Yuki tripped over the steps, falling forwards. Alessandra made a move to catch her but someone beat her to it. Zero used his body as a cushion for Yuki as they both fell to the ground, Zero getting impacted the most.

Alessandra's eyes widened as she saw Yuki reach into Zero's shirt pocket and snatch something. Noticing this, he shoved her off only to see her smiling smugly with something in her hand.

"Haha, guess I got it now," she smirked, "What is this? Medicine?"

Zero grabbed it back before she could have a closer look but it was too late. Alessandra recognized it immediately. It was a pack of blood tablets. A look of worry flashed in her eyes as she noticed that it was full meaning he hadn't taken them yet. Or he couldn't. A dreadful thought crossed Alessandra's mind. _Can he not keep the blood tablets down?_

"It's none of your business," Zero said coldly. He didn't look at Alessandra once, knowing that she knew what had happened. He didn't tell her about it because he didn't want her to worry. She had lost countless hours of sleep these days, yes he had noticed, and adding another problem would just stress the witch out even more.

He turned around and stomped away with Yuki calling after him. Alessandra was quite angry at the girl for being so ignorant and naïve. She didn't even now that she was hurting Zero by pestering him about his problems.

Alessandra grabbed Yuki by the shoulder and turned around, narrowing her forest green eyes at her, "It's not medicine. If you know what's good for you, stay away from him. You've hurt him far enough and I will not tolerate it any longer."

Yuki looked at the girl in fear as her hand tightened her grip on her shoulder. She finally let go and took a step back. Yuki thought about her words carefully, confused as ever.

With one more venomous glare, Alessandra walked off in search of Zero.

A few minutes later and she had completely lost sight of him. She had followed him into the town but now he was nowhere to be seen. Alessandra sighed tiredly, now walking around in hopes of somehow bumping into him.

"Alessandra!"

The girl turned around as she heard her name being called. It was Yuki. She too was in search of Zero. They reluctantly teamed up to find a certain silver headed boy.

Yuki spotted a little body, all alone. In his hand was a string that was attached to a vibrant red balloon; its color reminding Alessandra of blood. He let go of the balloon, making it float away but got caught in a tree. Something about the boy seemed off but the witch just couldn't put her finger on it.

Out of sympathy, Yuki leaped into the air and grabbed the balloon. She walked towards the boy and held out the string for him to take, "Here you go."

The boy reached for it, his fingertips hiding in his long sleeve and his hat was hiding his face. In a flash, he had grabbed Yuki by the sleeve holding it tightly making her let go of the balloon in surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she tried to yank her arm back but he was surprisingly strong... a little too strong for a normal boy.

He finally raised his head, revealing his red bloodthirsty eyes. He opened his mouth and hissed menacingly, his long fangs snapping towards her. Yuki screamed in terror, now pulling with all her might to escape the vampire.

Thinking quickly, Alessandra out stretched her hand towards the vampire and used a spell, "Διώξτε το δαίμονα!" (Repel the demon)

An invisible powerful force knocked the boy off his feet, like a strong gust of wind but that didn't slow him down. He stood up and growled, his true self controlling him. It was a Level E.

Alessandra grabbed Yuki's hand and ran. They ran up flights of stairs in hopes to lose the vampire but to no avail. The two girls stopped as they found themselves on a rooftop, trapped, having nowhere to run.

A new vampire had appeared before them. It was a female Level E who was older than the little boy. She looked hideous with her extracted fangs. Alessandra glanced behind them, noticing that they were quite far from the ground.

The vampire suddenly lunged towards them, claws extended. There was only one option. They had to jump.

The hunter grabbed Yuki and leaped off the building, their hair whipping around them wildly. The ground was coming up, fast. The brunette screamed in fear and tightened her grip on Alessandra's hand.

"άνεμος , επιβραδύνει μας κάτω!" the witch chanted, her voice powerful. (Wind, slow us down!)

Their speed decreased immensely as the wind slowed them down supernaturally, giving them time to react as the ground had reached them. Landing on fours, Yuki and Alessandra landed without any injuries. They continued to run, knowing the vampire was close behind them.

Now hiding in a bell tower, they calmed their drumming hearts and took control of their breathless pants. Yuki took out Artemis, holding it out in front of her. Alessandra stood closely beside her, knowing that if she didn't protect this girl Kaname would have her head.

"Thanks, for saving me," Yuki said appreciatively. Alessandra smiled and said teasingly, "I guess you owe me now."

A low hiss put them on high alert. It sounded like a vampire. All of a sudden, something leaped inside the clock tower. It was the Level E little boy. His hat had fallen off, revealing his whole self. Piercing red eyes and long fangs. He landed on Artemis, using it to crouch down.

Alessandra knew she could kill this beast but the fact that it was a little boy made her hesitant. It used to be a human child and it wasn't his fault he ended up like this. He reminded her of Zero and couldn't bring herself to kill this little boy. Her reluctance almost costed her life.

Yuki and Alessandra held the rod as far away from their faces they could. He was surprisingly heavy meaning they couldn't get him off. It laughed creepily and slashed its claws towards them. It managed to scratch Yuki's cheek making her cry out in pain. Blood dripped from her wound, slowly making its way down to her neck.

Alessandra panicked that she would be next. Using all the strength she had left, she whipped Artemis to the side, throwing the boy off the rod. It landed on the lever that controlled the bell.

Loud, ear piercing rings soon filled the room. It was so loud that Alessandra had to clamp her hands over her ears because it hurt. The bell rocked back and forth as it emitted a loud noise that sent Yuki to the floor, closing her eyes and covering her ears.

The ringing stopped suddenly. Alessandra looked up only to see the little vampire staring at something in fear. She followed his gaze before her eyes landed on someone she least expected to save them. Kaname Kuran.

"You poor thing, ending up like this," he said sympathetically, taking strides towards Yuki. He covered her eyes with his hand, shielding her from how ruthless he can really be. "However, the person you've chosen to hurt is someone very dear to me."

Alessandra shrunk back in fear at the evil glow from Kaname's eyes. She looked away and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the death of the child. She heard the him scream out in pain. It hurt her to know this little boy was being killed for something that's wasn't his fault. She felt the wind whipping wildly past her before the boy's screams were silenced.

She finally opened her eyes, looking around to see only Kaname and Yuki. Her heart dropped, knowing that the little boy was gone. She could have saved him... somehow.

Alessandra stood up and walked towards the siblings that Yuki didn't know of. Kaname threw Alessandra a glance, gesturing towards the deep wound that was engraved on his sister's face. She nodded before hovering her hand over the bloodstained skin, chanting softly, "Θεά με βοηθήσει να θεραπεύσει τον πόνο."

Before long, the wound completely disappeared from her face. Alessandra felt drained from using her magic multiple times today. Even she had her limits. The brunette thanked her quietly.

"Alessandra, has your wound healed?" Kaname asked, staring at the bandage on her neck. The witch glared at him and didn't answer, lightly touching the fang marks.

"What are you talking about, Kaname? She didn't get hurt today," Yuki said in confusion, looking between the two.

"I was asking about the fang marks on her neck," the pureblood said nonchalantly, an evil glint in his eyes. Alessandra narrowed her eyes at him, not liking where this was going. She didn't want anyone to know but since he was playing dirty, she could do the same.

"Well, how can they heal? Since you're a pureblood it takes time for bite marks to disappear," Alessandra stated. That earned a shock gasp from Yuki, looking at Kaname in shock. A little jealousy was also laced into her eyes.

"Y-You did that, Kaname?" the brunette questioned. There was a short moment of silence before he finally spoke up.

"Let's go back to the Academy. You need to rest," Kaname said, practically already giving the answer away by dodging the question. _Yes, he did do this to me._

Yuki looked down, her bangs covering her teary eyes. She nodded before following the pureblood to the exit. The witch trailed behind them, rethinking the events that happened today.

Something silver disappeared into an alleyway nearby, capturing the witch's attention immediately. It somehow seemed familiar to her. Then it clicked. She recognized who it was. If it was him, he must have heard everything she had said. Alessandra froze in shock, hoping that wasn't who she thought it was.

 _Zero...?_


	15. Chapter XIV

Alessandria walked hastily towards her dorm room, panicking inwardly. She prayed that what she saw wasn't Zero because if it was, he most likely heard what her and Kaname said about their _deal_. If he found out, she knew he would be furious.

Shoving open the doors to the room, the lights were dimmed and it was eerily quiet inside. But it wasn't empty. Zero was there. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face buried in his hands. His aura was dark, like he was livid. She closed the door quietly behind her and cautiously took a step towards him.

She called out softly, "Zero?"

He looked up at her with blazing eyes. Pushing himself off the bed, he strided towards her and then stopped right in front of her, a wild look on his face.

"Is it true?" He demanded.

"Is what true?" She questioned but already knew her answer. It was indeed him outside of the clock tower. He had heard every exchanged word between Kaname and herself.

Zero narrowed his eyes at something on her neck. His hand shot out and he ripped the bandage off her skin. He stared at fang marks, hurt flashing in his eyes. But that didn't last long. Anger easily consumed the hurt that he felt.

His eyes snapped towards hers. Pointing angrily at the wound, he shouted, "Did you let him do this? Did you let that filthy pureblood do this to you?!"

She stayed silent. She didn't want to lie to him anymore. Her silence gave Zero his answer.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you let him do this? He is a damn vampire and you are a hunter! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Zero, let me explain. I did this for you! You are the reason why-"

"You did this for me?" He asked incredulously, "Seriously? That's just- why- you let a vampire drink you for me? For me? How the hell does this benefit me?!"

"Zero-"

He cut her off once again. He was too angry to even listen to a word she was saying. All he felt was burning anger every time he thought of it.

He glared, "You fucking offered yourself to him! You let him pierce his fangs into your neck. This- this is just- ! That's like cheating on me! You fucking cheated on me!"

"Okay, now you're being dramatic," she huffed in annoyance, "I did not cheat on you."

"I'm being dramatic?" He exploded, "I am not dramatic! I am angry! Beyond furious! You let him drink your blood! What kind of sane person would do that?"

"Are you calling me not sane?" She snapped.

"No, yes, I don't know! I know you weren't in your right mind because the Aless I know would never do anything like this. Never."

It hurt to hear his words. He wouldn't even let her explain to him why she did what she did. He practically won't hear her out. It was starting to get to her.

"Just let me explain! I have a good reason as to-"

"Good reason? For this?" He growled.

"Yes, I do!"

"You did it for me right? That's what you said earlier. Bullshit. There is no reason why you did this!"

"Shut up and let me explain! I know you hurt and everything but there is a very good reason why I did this. Now, if you would just shut your damn mouth and quit taking out your anger on me, I can explain."

"I can't. I can't even look at you. I don't think I can even listen to you because I'm so angry and freakin hurtI don't hear a word you saying," he sighed, a sorrowful look crossing his face.

"Zero," she tried to take a step towards him but he backed away.

"I need some space to process. Please, just give me time to process," he sighed. Turning around, he made his way out the door, not even looking back. It slammed behind him making her flinch.

Frustration was all she felt. She was frustrated at Zero for not listening to her. She was frustrated at Kaname for babbling their deal to Yuki and Zero. She was frustrated at Lucian for returning to her. She was frustrated with everyone and everything.

Wanting to relieve some of her stress, she reached into the closet and grabbed her gym bag. She left the room and started to head to Cross Academy, knowing what she must do. She made her way into one of the training rooms the Headmaster had for himself and for other hunters. There was a shooting target practise on the left side of the room, a punching back dangling in the center and the weapons closet was on the other side of the room.

Alessandra headed straight for the punching bag. Getting her kickboxing gloves from her bag, she slipped them on and changed out of her uniform, leaving her in a black sports bra and athletic shorts. She quickly tied her hair in a high ponytail before getting into a defence position. She circled the punching bag like a predator and then swung with all her might. It swayed from the force of her attack.

She started to picture people in place of the punching bag.

 _Lucian._ Everything went downhill when he came to Cross Academy to try and win her over. His presence but a strain in her relationship with her lover. She punched his face angrily, that pent up anger she always felt running loose.

 _Yuki._ That bitch can't decide if she loves Zero or Kaname more. It pissed Alessandra off that she even held any feeling for what was hers. Jealousy was now in the lead of all her negative emotions.

 _Kaname._ That obnoxious pureblood was the reason for the fight Alessandra and Zero had. If he had kept quiet, this wouldn't have happened. The pompous and arrogant look he always has made Alessandra punch harder.

The image of the pureblood faded away as well as Alessandra's anger. She had let out her demons and could feel relief.

 _Zero._ She stopped and sighed. There was no true way she could stay angry at him. It was also her fault for not confiding with him the reason she did what she had to do. She realized that she was feeling selfish. If it was the other way around, Alessandra would have been so terribly furious with him as well. If only she had put herself in his shoes, the outcome of the fight could have been different.

She slipped off the gloves and placed them back into her bag. She wiped her sweat away with a towel and took gulps of water from her bottle. Putting her uniform, she swung her gym bag onto her shoulder and walked out of the training room, ready to make Zero forgive her.

It was a full moon tonight. Alessandra didn't realize that she had spent about an hour in the training room and it was already night. She walked around, trying to find Zero but didn't have any luck so far.

The sound of voices reached her ears. The voices sounded familiar yet too far for her to tell. Peeking her curiosity, she followed the voices and as she got closer, she could start to make up what they were saying.

"No- stop- aah!"

Alessandra could tell something was wrong. She picked up her pace and started to run. They were still in Cross Academy where vampires could still roam.

Running up the staircase, she stopped as she caught sight of the scene in front of her. She froze, standing completely still, staring in front of her in horror.

A vampire had Yuki in its grasp, fangs piercing her neck. The poor girl looked so shocked she couldn't move. She saw Alessandra and pleaded with her eyes for help but she too was frozen.

But that wasn't why the two girls were so horrified. The vampire was Zero. His eyes were glowing its eerie vampire glow, showing the true demon inside. He didn't even notice or paid any attention to Alessandra, just the blood source in front of him.

Alessandra could feel burning anger settle up inside her. She now understood why Zero was so furious with her. There was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that was beyond recognizable. _Jealousy._

"Help," Yuki whispered, snapping Alessandra out of daze.

Her hunter instincts kicked in and she instinctively reached for the anti-vampire whip hidden under her skirt. She stopped her hand midway, not being able to bring herself to hurt Zero. She had to think of something else that wouldn't involve him getting injured. Forming a small but risky plan in her head, she put it into action.

The hunter barreled into the vampire at full force making him stagger back. She took a protective stance in front of Yuki as Zero got up and snarled.

He lunged towards them, fangs snapping. Alessandra pushed Yuki back forcefully before getting tackled by the vampire. She landed on the floor painfully and pushed Zero away by the throat, trying to avoid his sharpened fangs. She pinned him to the ground, gaining the upper hand.

"Zero, listen to me! It's me, Aless. This isn't you!" She desperately yelled at the creature but to no avail.

She tried once more, "Come on, Zero! Try to gain control! Fight against it!"

He replied with a menacing sneer, hissing with fangs extracted. Alessandra couldn't hold him back much longer and struggled to hold him back. He slipped out of her hold and buried his face in her neck. She screamed as fangs pierced her skin.

Level E vampires were incredibly strong because they had no sense of humanity, giving them to emotional weakness. Alessandra knew it was pointless to try and get him back in this state and could feel the life draining out of her. She began to lose hope.

Suddenly, she felt a force within her reach the surface. Her own conscience was pushed away and was replaced with something else.

Alessandra closed her eyes briefly before they snapped open, now a glowing gold color. Her once pink hair became dyed blood red. An invisible force shoved the vampire off of her, flinging him away. Her voice held raw power as she spoke.

"Calm down. You hear me, Level E? I command you to calm down."

The force of her command washed over him. His red eyes faded away and his fang retracted. His demons were pushed back and he was brought back to his senses. He stared up at the witch in shock, "Aless?"

Her green eyes returned and her hair faded but was now a darker shade than before. She was confused as to what just happen. Exhaustion hit her hard making her collapse. Zero rushed towards her and caught her before she fell. His eyes widened as he saw new fang marks on her neck and vaguely remembered that he was the one who did it. Shame clouded his eyes because he had actually _enjoyed_ it.

"Aless, I'm so sorry," he apologized, moving the strands of hair away from her face softly.

She glared at him and shoved him away. The anger she felt returned as she remembered the scene of him drinking from Yuki. Jealousy was all she felt. Leaning on the wall for support, she glowered in anger.

"I'm sorry, Aless. I didn't know what I was doing! She was bleeding and I just..." he trailed, not comfortable finishing the sentence.

"You drank from her and enjoyed it," Alessandra finished dryly. He winced at the truth. They both glanced over at Yuki but found she was passed out cold. The witch walked over to the girl and placed her index and forefinger on her neck. There was a pulse.

"Aless, your neck is bleeding," Zero said worriedly. She rolled my eyes and responded sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks for noticing, captain obvious."

"Well, well, it looks like you have finally succumbed to the dark side of being a Level E, Zero Kiryu."

Kaname Kuran said menacingly as he appeared. He took a protective stance in front of Yuki and even Alessandra. You could practically feel his anger towards the vampire who had harmed his sister.

Alessandra knew that Kaname would kill Zero because of his actions and feared for his life. She jumped into action and quickly stood in the way between them, not letting him get near Zero.

Zero stared at Alessandra's back in surprise, shocked that after all the things he did, she still tried to protect him from enemies that were much more powerful than her. Kaname looked down at the girl in amusement, wondering why a small thing like her would stand defiantly in front of a powerful pureblood.

"If you touch him, I will not heal Yuki nor will I keep your secret a secret any longer," Alessandra threatened, glaring at the tall vampire.

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you blackmailing me, a pureblood?"

"Yes."

"Aless, that's enough. It's okay," Zero placed a hand on her shoulder warningly but she simply shrugged it off.

"Heal Yuki first then we shall talk," Kaname compromised.

"No, I need to your word that no harm will come to Zero because of his mistake." She didn't back down.

Kaname started to get annoyed, "Do what I say or you will not get the ingredient you need for your spell."

She scoffed and smirked arrogantly, "Who says I need you? I may or may not have another pureblood that can supply me with what I need."

His eyes flashed a dangerous red, showing how angry he was, "Why you-"

Kaname stepped towards her and raised his hand, like he was going to slap her.

Lucian suddenly appeared in front of her, using his body as a shield. He stopped Kaname's hand midway, glaring at him menacingly, "Hitting a lady, now? How rude of you."

'Where the hell are these purebloods appearing from?' Alessandra thought incredulously.

Feeling dizzy, she started to fall backwards. She had used her magic more times than she can count today and then being drained by a vampire can really do a number on a witch. Zero caught her and looked shameful as he gazed at the fang marks he had created.

"Lucian, can you take me to the infirmary?" She questioned tiredly. He nodded and stole her from Zero's arms and whisked her away. Kaname did the same for Yuki, leaving Zero alone. He felt hurt that Alessandra had asked Lucian to take her and not him. Anger burned in him for himself. He punched the wall angrily, cursing under his breath. He asked bitterly to himself:

 _What the hell have I done?_


	16. Chapter XV

Alessandra hissed in pain as Lucian placed antibiotics to her wound. He apologized then after cleaning the fangs marks, he hid it with a band aid.

"Thanks," she muttered, hopping off the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"You okay, Alessandra?" The pureblood questioned, "If there's anything I can do-"

"I'm fine, Luca," she interrupted, "thanks again for cleaning my wound."

"My pleasure."

She started to pace back and forth, muttering to herself. Lucian watched in amusement. She has always done this when she's deep in thought.

"Lucian, I think it's time," Alessandra stated. The pureblood's smile vanished and worry filled his eyes as he spoke, "Are you sure?"

The witch nodded sadly. She stared into the mirror and twirled the strands of hair that was red with her finger. It is time. It was time to alert _them_.

"Lucian, tell the coven it's happening again."

o-o-o-o

Alessandra pushed the doors open to the classroom, all conversations coming to a halt. She hasn't been to class for a while and is on the verge of getting suspended so she had no choice but to attend class. Ruka sent her a small wave, gesturing towards the empty seat beside her. Sending her a grateful smile, Alessandra took a seat next to her.

Lucian and Kaname were in the corner of the room, talking amongst themselves. The witch couldn't help but glance at them curiously. By the looks on their faces, they were probably talking about Zero.

"I haven't seen you in a while and today you look especially upset. What is wrong?" Ruka asked in concern.

The pink haired girl sighed and grudgingly rested her head on the desk, her bangs covering her dark expression. She replied quietly, "Zero and I, it's been pretty tense for us."

"Seriously?" Ruka asked, wide eyed, "You two are fighting?"

Alessandra nodded.

"I don't like Zero or anything but I can tell that you two are meant to be. He's usually cold and frankly an ass but whenever you're around, he smiles more. You make him a better person," Ruka said truthfully, placing her hand on Alessandra's.

"Wow, I have never heard you curse before. Isn't it like improper for aristocrats to speak like that?" the witch lifted her head up and asked, a mocking smile on her face. Ruka scoffed and said snobbily, "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Ooh, someone is acting unlady like," she teased, "I wonder what Kaname will think."

"W-What? H-How does this have to do with anything?" Ruka's face flushed at the mention of his name.

"Someone's blushing~!" Alessandra said songily.

"I-I'm not! That is preposterous!"

"Kaname and Ruka sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- mmh!"

"Shut up!" An embarrassed Ruka clamped a hand over Alessandra's mouth, silencing her. By now, the whole class was staring at them. Most of them knew of Ruka's feelings for the pureblood and couldn't help the smile that danced on their lips after watching the scene. Kaname on the other hand looked absolutely confused.

Alessandra removed the hand from her mouth, smiling smugly.

"I hate you," Ruka glared. The pink haired girl grinned goofily, "Love you too, darling."

"You are unbelievable," Ruka rolled her eyes, her lips threatening to form a smile. Alessandra laughed, "That's why you love me!"

"Anywho, did you know that we are getting a new teacher?" the vampire questioned, wanting to change the subject.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently it's an ethics teacher. Some day class girls were gushing about how good looking he was."

"Typical humans," Alessandra remarked, Ruka agreeing with me.

The door opened, a loud creak emitting from the old door, revealing their new teacher. The man had long, wavy jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. An eye patch concealed the nasty scar that ran along his face. His aura was dark and his menacing glare was pinned towards the vampires. He was incredible good looking but his malice look made him unapproachable.

Alessandra's eyes widened, recognizing the man before him. She couldn't help the loud gasp that left her lips making the teacher look up at her. Their eyes connected and for a split second, his usual glare seemed to soften.

"Oga?" Alessandra said in shock.

The teacher's loud, deep voice rang throughout the room as he answered back, "Brat? What the hell are you doing here?"

o-o-o-o-o

"Oga! Oga!" the pink haired child cheered, a grin present on her lips. She was merely a twelve year old, full of life in the path that awaits her.

The man turned around and couldn't help the small smile threatening to form, "It's Toga, you brat."

"Oga!" Alessandra jumped into his arms, practically squeezed the life out of him, giggling loudly as her parents watched from afar, smiling at the adorable scene. Toga rolled his eyes before prying her tiny arms off, dropping her to her feet.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Wow, you're getting big."

"Maybe, I'll be as big as you one day, Oga," the girl said with hopeful eyes, straightening herself to look taller even though she was the size of a toddler.

The hunter scoffed, "Don't get your hopes up. And it's Toga!"

The girl had been calling him that since she was born and somehow stuck to it, never saying his name correctly even after all these years. The man had to meekly admit though, he had grown quite fond to his nickname.

"Look what I learned!" Alessandra tugged his sleeve. She held her palm up; staring at it intently before a small flickering flame appeared, dancing in her hand. Its glow brightened the man's eyes in amazement for his student who has grown more powerful over the years.

She placed her hand down and smiled up at her mentor. Toga laughed and nodded in approval, "Not bad but enough of the chit chat. Let's get to work."

The warm feeling vanished immediately as Alessandra smirked, an arrogant look in her eyes. She pulled out her two daggers, each engraved with witch carvings. Toga revealed his heavy sword that was underneath his cloak.

Alessandra got into a sparring position, "I'll win this time. You'll see."

The man chuckled, "Don't get too cocky."

With that, they lunged at each other.

"Darling, it's time to go home. Say goodbye to Mister Yagari," Cătăline Ekaterina told her child, smiling at how the two had grown close to each other over time. The sad look in her eyes appeared as she saw her daughter fighting with her trainer. Her age was frightening her mother.Cătăline wanted her precious baby to stay young forever, never leaving the nest she had so carefully protected. Derek pulled his wife closer, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her forehead sweetly, murmuring words of reassurance.

Alessandra sighed and collapsed to the ground, sweating and panting heavily. Toga crouched down near her, holding his hand out for her to take. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, noticing the size difference. She frowned at this before Toga lifted her up with a yank. She hated that she was only a child, wanting to grow into a powerful hunter quickly.

"You won this time. I'll beat you next time," the witch said wearily, tired from sparring one of the greatest hunters alive. Not even breaking a sweat the whole time, Toga smirked, "Whatever you say, kid."

"Alessandra!" Cătăline yelled, ushering her daughter to follow her back home. The girl gave one last hug to Toga before sprinting off towards her mother, taking her outstretched arm. The man smiled at her retreating figure, proud of his student for being so strong willed.

"Thanks, again," Derek said, patting the hunter's back. Toga nodded, "No problem."

"She absolutely adores you and wishes to become like you," the father stated.

The man sighed, lightly touching the patch that covered his scarred eye, "That is what fears me most."

"Well, see you next month. Thanks again for training her," Derek smiled, walking off. Toga turned around as well, gradually getting farther and farther away from them. If only he knew that was the last time he would see her again for a very long time...

Until now at least.

o-o-o-o-o

"-What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here, Oga?"

"It's Toga!"

The night class stared between their new teacher and the witch in confusion. They wondered how they knew each other and who the man was in the first place.

"I am the new ethics teacher. Why are you in a class with vampires?" he demanded.

"I am a witch hence why I'm in here. Why are you teaching vampires?" Alessandra shot back.

"The coven sent me, why else?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah..." she trailed.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. It's been years since they've last seen each other. Alessandra's parents stopped bringing their daughter for training suddenly and he never heard of them again. Alessandra was his very first student, earning a special spot in his heart. He was amazed as to how much she had changed. She had gotten taller, bolder, stronger. He couldn't be more proud.

"Alessandra, please see me after class," Toga said, regaining his calm, stoic composure. The girl saluted mockingly, "Yes, sir."

"I am Toga Yagari, your new ethics teacher," the man introduced himself, "Nice to meet you all, _vampires_."

His words held hatred as he said vampires. Their eyes flashed red as they heard the distaste in his voice.

"Plus one witch!" Alessandra reminded. Toga sent her a small glare which she returned with a pompous smirk.

"Yagari? That's the name of one of the top three vampire hunter right now," Ruka frowned.

"I am second of them all," Toga stated then gestured towards Alessandra, "Ekaterina's are always first."

Everyone glanced at the pink haired girl as she felt pride settle in her. Her family always was the number one when it came to hunting. She knew it was in her blood to fulfill their legacy as well.

"Now, let us begin..."

The class had begun. Alessandra had fallen asleep during his lecture, not even bothering to pay attention. Toga narrowed his eyes at her sleeping form but let it slide, knowing that she already knows this because her parents taught her themselves. But anyone else who fell asleep would get a startling wake up call from him.

Once class was over, everyone left besides Alessandra. She was still fast asleep, snoring softly.

Toga strided towards her, lightly shoving her in attempt to wake her up.

"Hey, brat, wake up!"

She slowly wake up, yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She murmured, "Hey, Oga, what's up?"

"It's Toga. After all these years, I thought you would actually have enough brain cells to pronounce my name correctly. I guess I was mistaken."

"Not true, I call you Oga because I can and I know it annoys you," she smirked. He sighed in annoyance.

"As I said before, the coven sent me," Toga restated, leaning on the desk casually. Then his eyes held concern as he gazed into her forest green orbs, "so it's happening again?"

She nodded, leaning back in her chair. She twirled the red strands of her hair as Toga sighed and took a side beside her.

"The coven wants you to return. That is why they sent me here," the male hunter stated, worry laced in his tone, "they want to perform the ceremony."

"No! I can't leave!" she stood up abruptly, her mind thinking of Zero. She needs to perform the spell before the coven performs the ceremony.

"Good, I wouldn't have let you gone anyways. Those vile witches. Performing the ceremony can kill you," Toga nodded in satisfaction.

"Awe, you actually care," Alessandra pouted her lips and attempted to pinch his cheek like a baby only to have them swatted away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I care. You were my most successful student after all."

"Should I feel honored or something?" she questioned mockingly. He nodded, "To have me as a teacher should be an honor."

Alessandra rolled her eyes at his arrogant behavior. He was always like this. She had to admit though, she had missed him. With her parents gone, he was the only father figure she had. Her dad was an old friend of Toga's, that is why she took lessons from him. At least, until they stopped.

"I am truly sorry about your parents," Toga said sincerely. She smiled sadly and rested her head on his shoulder. It's been awhile since she thought of them.

"I know. I'm sorry you lost your best friend," she said. Her father and Toga were always close. They were training buddies when they were kids. Alessandra remembered all the stories her father told of himself and Toga, battling vampires.

He nodded, letting his usual cold look fade. He looked down at the girl and felt like a proud father, knowing that she was number one, the best of the best.

Zero Kiryu walked hastily throughout the academy, trying to locate Alessandra. He felt horrible for what he has done and wants to make her forgive him. He received harsh looks from the vampires that passed him but he paid no attention to them.

He pushed open the door to Alessandra's first class and walked in. His eyes fell upon her immediately, relief settling in him. But then he noticed the other presence in the room. His eyes widened in shock.

"You..!"

It was his old mentor, the one who trained him. He stared at the eyepatch in regret, knowing it was his fault that had happened.

Toga bolted from the chair he once was on and whipped out his blood rose gun, aiming at Zero. Alessandra didn't even have time to process as the safety of the gun was cocked. Her eyes widened.

The hunter smirked as he spoke to his old student, "Hello again, Zero Kiryu or should I say, Level E vampire?"


	17. Chapter XVI

Toga Yagari sneered at the sight in front of him. There was his former student, the one who had given him the scar that was so horrid, it had to be hidden under a patch. He knew his student was in transition of becoming a Level E Vampire and knew how all it will end. He clenched onto the bloody gun rose tightly, his finger hovering over the trigger.

Zero stood frozen, his eyes glued to the weapon pointed towards him. They hadn't seen each other in years. He still held guilt as he gazed at the patch over his master's eye.

Alessandra snapped out of gaze at the sound of the safety being retracted. Before either of the men could react, she took a protective stance in front of Zero, Toga's grip of the gun faltering slightly.

"Move before I take you both down," the male hunter hissed, even though he would never dare hurt his deceased best friend's daughter.

"I can turn Zero back into a human. There's a spell for that. That is why you cannot kill him," Alessandra said cautiously, having no choice but to reveal her plans.

The two men stared at her in surprise. Reversing being a vampire has never been heard of but then again, so weren't witches.

"Aless, is that true?" Zero questioned, a dash of hope flickering in his eyes. Even though she felt betrayed because of his previous actions, she couldn't help but smile at the joyful news.

She nodded, "Yes. I needed Kaname's blood for an ingredient of the spell. He and I made a deal and we exchanged blood but I swear, it was all for you. I would never do it for some petty reason."

The silver haired boy's eyes widened in shock. He replayed her words in his mind, relief settling in him. But then he recalled their fight and the harsh words he had said. If only he had just listened to her, things could have been different. Guilt clouded his eyes.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Aless. I didn't know," Zero said sorrowfully, "I-I... "

She smiled and laced their hands together, his guilt filled eyes gazing at her happy orbs.

"I guess I can forgive you but you better make it up to me," she said teasingly, her eyes shining with playfulness.

Zero looked at her happily before pulling her into a tight embrace. She hugged back, melting into his arms. All was forgiven. At that very moment, Alessandra had made up her mind. She would do the spell and it will be successful. She would do whatever it takes to make him human once again. Anything was better then him being a bloodthirsty Level E vampire.

Toga watched the two and concealed his gun. He couldn't help the small smile that had formed on his lips. He had seen these two hunters grow up and were happy. The little weak boy he knew was gone, replaced with a strong man. The childish little girl he knew is now an independent woman. Together, they could accomplish anything.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence.

Zero blushed in embarrassment for showing his weak side to his master as they pulled away. Alessandra placed a kiss on his cheek making his face redden even farther.

"You two are together, huh?" Toga narrowed his eye.

The girl nodded brightly, glancing up at her lover happily.

Toga chuckled and strided towards them. He placed his hand on Zero's shoulder, squeezing it as a gesture of him being proud. But then he leaned in near his ear and hissed lowly, "Hurt her and I will blow your head off."

He pulled back to see Zero's pale face then walked out, leaving the two alone.

"What did he say to you?" Alessandra asked curiously.

He snapped out of daze and sent her a reassuring smile, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Nothing important."

She gave him a suspicious look but let it slide. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close, so close that their nose were barely touching. His eyes widened at her bold move.

"Why don't we go back to our dorm room, together, and you can show me how much you want to be forgiven," she whispered slyly in her seductive Romanian voice making a blush appear on his cheeks. They were so close, he couldn't help but to glance towards her pink, cute lips. He started to lean in for a kiss.

At the last moment, she pulled away and ran towards the door. Sending him a seductive smile, she disappeared down the hallway, heading straight for their dorm room.

Zero groaned in annoyance and took off after her.

 _Such a damn tease._

 _o-o-o-o-o_

"This is where we have to stay?" Alessandra asked distastefully, looking around the bare room.

The headmaster nodded, "Because of Zero's actions, his consequence is to stay in confinement. This will make it easier to monitor him if he succumbs to his desire to blood again."

Zero clenched his fist, remembering the time he had pierced Yuki's neck with his fangs and Alessandra as well. Seeing this, Alessandra entwined their hands, calming him down with a gentle smile.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," Zero told her. She shook her head stubbornly, "no, I'm staying."

"Well, if you need me, I'll be next door," the headmaster stated then walked out, leaving themselves in the plain room. There was only a bed and a table, nothing else. Everything was white besides the wooden furniture, giving it a gloomy look.

Alessandra sighed and flopped onto the bed tiredly. They would have to stay here for a week but then they can move back to their dorms. Zero climbed in after her, pulling her against his chest, cuddling. They were engulfed in comfortable silence, drifting off to sleep soundlessly.

The door suddenly banged open. Alessandra bolted into a sitting position in alarm, Zero almost falling off the bed. She rubbed her eyes tiredly then caught sight of who was at the door, her mood souring.

Yuki stood at the door, staring at the two in surprise. Her eyes fell on Zero's arm around Alessandra's waist and couldn't help but let jealousy wedge its way into her heart.

"Uuh.. sorry. I just wanted to talk to Zero," she said nervously under Alessandra's heated glare.

"What is it Yuki?" the boy asked in annoyance, cranky from being woken up.

"C-Can I speak with you, alone?"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her," Zero stated.

"After all these years, why didn't you tell me you were a vampire? This girl, that you've known less longer than me seems closer to you and she knew before me what you were! I have been there through everything with you! All of a sudden, now that she's here, why do you ignore me and keep secrets!?" Yuki's voice got gradually louder and angrier as she spoke. You could hear the jealousy laced in her words.

Zero didn't know what to say. He just stared at her in shock, a little regret hidden in his eyes. What she said was true. He felt guilty for some reason. Alessandra glanced at Zero's hurt face and grew angry. She stood up from the bed and narrowed her eyes into a glare. It was her turn now.

"You say that you have 'known' him for years, right? Then how the hell did you not notice he was a vampire, mmh? I knew the first time I met him who he truly was. Were you that ignorant to those around you? So stupid? While you were smiling and being happy, people were hurting inside. You need to grow up and stop thinking the world revolves around you!"

Yuki stared at at the pink haired girl, knowing that what she had said was true. Anger tears rushed down her cheeks. She let out a sob before running out the door without another word. Alessandra didn't feel sorry for her. She needed to hear that. She needed someone to tell her the truth. Everyone has been pampering her since she was little because she was Kaname's sister even though she didn't know that. Kaname has her thinking everything will be okay and safe, protecting her from harsh reality. His actions made her naive and ignorant. She needed to know what reality was truly like.

"Aless, you didn't need to be so harsh," Zero said disapprovingly, still feeling guilty about Yuki.

"No, she needed to know," she stated then told him seriously, "stop beating yourself up about it. It's not your fault."

He sighed and buried his face in the pillow. Alessandra giggled at his immaturity and started to play with his silky, silver hair.

A loud buzzing sound was heard. Alessandra grabbed her phone and glanced at the text message she had received, frowning as she read it. It was from Ruka.

"I gotta go. I'll be back soon," she placed a quick kiss on his forehead then headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Secret~!" she said playfully then walked out into the hallway, Zero shouting after her. She threw her head back and laughed. Then she hurried off to the Moon dormitory.

All the night class vampires stood beyond the front door of the dormitory, all having a serious expression on their face. Alessandra walked through them, trying to find her friend. She spotted Ruka amongst the aristocrats and quickly rushed to her side.

"What's going on? Everyone looks so serious," Alessandra observed.

"Ichijo's grandfather is visiting. He's the senator in the day world, his organization entwined with most, and is quite scary," Ruka stated, staring at the front door like he would arrive any moment. Alessandra saw Kaname who had the same look on his face.

The door soon opened, a large shadow shaped like a man being revealed. There stood a menacing looking aristocrat vampire, with pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. This was Asato Ichijo, one of the elite members in the vampire society. His cold eyes looked around the room before his eyes landed on a certain pink haired girl, the smell of her blood intoxicating. Other people trailed behind him. Alessandra's eyes widened as she realized something. _The coven?_

"I appreciate this grand welcome," Asato said in a deep voice, walking forward, "but I have come for one reason only and that does not require a crowd."

"And what is that?" Kaname questioned.

Asato stared right at Alessandra, his lips tugging into a smirk. He replied, "your witch is being summoned."

All eyes looked at the Alessandra, curious as to how she was involved. She glared defiantly at Asato and the people he had come with.

"I thought I told them that I will not do it," she sneered angrily as the people that Asato had come with started to make a move towards her. She cautiously took steps back.

"Oh, but you do not have a choice," Asato smiled cunningly then nodded towards his men, giving them permission to advance.

They all lunged towards her. Alessandra dodged each one swiftly, staying on the defensive side. She outstretched her hand to the man who was going to tackle her and raised him into the air, then hurled him towards the wall. The men started to get the hint and stopped attacking, each knowing how powerful she can be.

"What's going on, grandfather?" Takuma demanded, confused with the situation. Ruka, Senri and Rima took a protective stance in front of Alessandra much to her surprise.

"Why don't you tell them, witch?" Asato questioned, a smug look on his face.

"Miss Ekaterina, please explain," Kaname said in a demanding tone. Having no choice but to answer, she sighed then looked up. Everyone listened tentatively, eager to know what was going on. What she revealed, no one saw coming.

"They have come to seal me away. After all, being a witch and a _pureblood_ can be quite troublesome."


	18. Chapter XVII

The room was deathly silent, all shocked eyes on the so called witch and pureblood. Even Kaname had a surprised look on his face, not expecting to have met a hybrid that is living. It was never heard of.

"P-Pureblood?" Aido gasped, remembering how he had treated her. He had asked for her blood and that was illegal if she truly was what she said she was. Guilt and shame was written all over his face.

"Is it true?" Ruka whispered, glancing towards the pink haired girl.

"Yes, my grandfather was a pureblood. His traits and powers have been passed on to me, like it did to my mother," Alessandra confirmed, finally revealing who she truly was.

Everyone cautiously started to back away from her. They knew how she was a powerful witch and hunter. Now they find out she is partially pureblood as well. Fear settled in them for the creature that stood in front of them. They thought that she was dangerous, a creature that has too much power and strength. Anyone would.

"Now, please come with us Miss Ekaterina," Aito said, holding out his gloved hand for her to take.

Lucian emerged from the crowd and stood in between them, a dangerous tone in his voice as he spoke to the aristocrat, "She already said she wasn't going to go with you. She may be a witch but don't forget she is a pureblood as well. Know your place, Aito."

A look of hesitation flashed through Aito's eyes, knowing the new man that had appeared before him was a real pureblood meaning he had no choice but to respect his wishes. He nodded towards his men, gesturing them it was time to leave. Before he left, he paused and turned around, giving them one last warning:

"Mark my words, you will have no choice but to come with us once your powers start getting out of control most likely killing someone innocent. I will stay here at Cross Academy for a few days and I will personally see to your leave of absence. Mark my words, Miss Ekaterina."

The door slammed behind them as they left. A tense silence engulfed the room, none knowing what to say or do, hearing the threatening tone in the aristocrat's voice.

"Everyone back to class! Nothing to see here any longer. Haul ass and stop skipping school!" Toga's loud booming voice broke the silence, snapping everyone out of daze.

They complied with the hunter's orders and scurried off to class, each couldn't help but to glance over to the hybrid. Everyone left until it was just Alessandra, Lucian, Toga and Kaname left. The witch was still shaken up by the coven's appearance. Noticing this, Lucian threw an arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"What the hell just happened?" Kaname demanded, not liking the fact that he was being kept in the dark.

Toga sighed wearily and turned to him, answering, "Being a witch and pureblood is taboo. It was not suppose to happen. Being such a powerful creature has its consequences. Purebloods are dominant and power hungry. This causes Alessandra to sometimes lose control of herself, almost acting vampire like."

"Like that time I almost killed Aido and Kain. I had completely lost control," Alessandra whispered, her face pale from the memory. She shuddered as she remembered the stench of their blood and their curling screams that haunted her for days. It took her weeks to forgive herself.

"Once she loses complete control, her appearance can change as well. In this case, her hair becomes blood red and her eyes become golden. But as she gets older, it becomes more apparent," Toga said, glancing towards Alessandra's hair where a few strands were a bloody red color.

"Is this why she is more powerful than most witches? Because of the pureblood that dwells within her?" Kaname questioned. The hunter nodded.

"What does Aito have to do with her?" Kaname asked another question. Alessandra getting annoyed with this many questions being thrown at her. Lucian glanced downwards, sensing the anger rolling off her like waves.

"Every year, to keep Alessandra from completely losing control, the coven performs a sealing ritual that locks away the pureblood side of her. But again, as she gets older it happens more frequently."

"But she can die from those rituals," Lucian stated, his eyes narrowed as he thought of her getting killed from these ceremonies, "the sealing can be too powerful and it can kill her."

"What is this 'coven' I keep on hearing about?"

"The coven are other witches that are high ranked. Like vampires, they have ranks as well: Purebloods, aristocrats and what not. All of them are ranked by how powerful they are. The men with Aito just know were a few of the lower class witches."

"And what happens if they do not perform this ritual?" Kaname questioned.

"I will continue to lose control and perhaps one day, I might actually kill someone I love because of it," Alessandra snapped, having of the feeling of being interrogated. Kaname already knew too much about her situation and that made her feel uneasy.

"Is she a threat to the Academy? Will she attract danger to this place?" Kaname asked, a look of concern flashing through his eyes. More importantly, he was worried about people finding out about his sister.

"Looks like your precious little Yuki is no longer safe here. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave?" Alessandra sneered, clenching her fists angrily about the self centered pureblood.

"Okay, Aless, that's enough," Toga commanded.

"I feel that Miss Ekaterina's presence is now a danger to the Night class and perhaps even the Day class. Until she has completed the sealing ritual, I believe it is best to keep her confined," Kaname stated in a commanding tone.

"What?!" Alessandra gaped, eyes wide in surprise.

"That or I can move Zero to the Night class since he is technically a vampire. Your choice," the Kuran pureblood smirked, knowing what she would choose.

She knew that Zero couldn't handle being in the night class, surrounded by vampires he loathed. He would go crazy, insane, in that classroom. He might even snap and kill someone which could get him into serious trouble. She knew that she could not let that happen. Sighing in defeat, she snapped at him, "fine, I accept your terms."

Throwing one last dark glare towards the pompous pureblood, Alessandra stormed off heading back to where she was previously. Toga and Lucian went off to class while Kaname went to pay a visit to the headmaster about the events that had the whole night class spiralling out of control.

o-o-o-o-o

Being in confinement was definitely tedious and could drive anyone insane. The loneliness and emptiness can truly mess with a person. Its plain walls and just depressing demeanor is the reason why people hate confinement.

Alessandra played with the purple and blue flames she had emitted from her fingertips boredly, having nothing else to do. What was worst of all was that she had a separate room from Zero. Unlike Zero's, hers had a lock in it because she actually had a more likely chance of losing control.

The sound of the door unlocking made her straighten herself, not expecting any visitors.

"Be careful and don't be so angry. It's not her fault," the headmaster whispered to someone before the door fully opened, revealing a heavily pissed off Zero.

Alessandra cursed under her breath. She had completely forget to explain what had happened to him, leaving him in the dark.

He stormed angrily towards her, yelling at the top of his lungs, "You're a pureblood? A fucking pureblood! And you didn't tell me!?"

"Not entirely a pureblood," she said meekly, shying away from his intense glare. If looks could kill, she would have been dead a long time ago.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? I had to learn from the headmaster! The headmaster! Not you, but that freakin weirdo!"

She sighed and took a seat onto the bed, Zero following her actions, trying to calm his heavy breathing. He wasn't truly angry at her just hurt that he wasn't told first. She knew and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"How much has the headmaster told you?" she asked calmly.

"What you are, something about a stupid ritual and the coven. Why did you keep this to yourself? I could have helped you in same way," he muttered, his hair covering his sorrowful eyes for the burden she had to carry alone. Her lips tugged at his concern for her.

"It was too dangerous for you to know. Information is the key to everything and people get killed for it. If anyone found out what I am, they could try to use me by attacking my weaknesses. You are my only weakness, Zero. I didn't want you in any kind of danger."

He lifted his head at her words and smiled softly, brushing the tears that she hadn't notice fallen from her eyes.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I am Zero Kiryu, a hunter like yourself. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Let me be the one to protect you, Aless."

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips, forgiving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, melting into this warmth that his body radiated.

 _While everything was happy and perfect, the worst was yet to come. Alessandra hadn't revealed her true reason and purpose as to why she didn't want to complete the ceremony. If her pureblood powers were sealed away, she would become weakened physically and spiritually._

 _The reason as to why she didn't want to go forward with the sealing is because she needed all the power she could get to complete the spell that would turn Zero into a human._

 _She wanted to keep this to herself, knowing Aito and the coven would stop her from doing such a risky spell and that would attract attention worldwide, the sound of a vampire becoming a human impossible. Keeping this a secrets means everything. No one will stop her from keeping Zero from turning into a Level E vampire and possibly ending their love._

 _No one._

o-o-o-o-o

As Zero went to school the following day, Alessandra walked around campus, trying to figure out where she was going to complete the spell. She needed somewhere secluded yet full of magic.

She finally came across the perfect place, on the outskirts of the village nearby. There was a mesmerizing waterfall and just beyond that there was a cave just full of untouched magic. It was perfect.

She set up the candles, spell book, ingredients and other stuff she needed to complete the spell. She had to paint symbols all over the cave walls that would ensure that no one could get in or out when she is in the middle of the spell. This had to be perfect. One wrong move and it could end her and Zero's life. This had never been done before. All attempts have been proven to not work but Alessandra had hope that this one would.

Softly brushing through the old pages of the grimoire, she traced the greek and Romanian lettering of the spell, silently memorizing the words used. She stopped as she noticed that her hand was shaking in fear at the thought of the consequences of this spell.

Doubt began to fill her mind. _What if this didn't work? What if Zero dies during this? What if I'm not good enough? What if he dies? What if his life comes to an end? What if something goes terribly wrong?_

She knew that she would never forgive herself if he was killed. This would either mark the beginning or the end of Zero's life. She let out a deep breath, calming her worries down. She knew she couldn't have these thoughts running around her mind, because she had to believe in herself in order for this to work. Alessandra had made up her mind.

The spell is going to happen tonight.


	19. Chapter XVIII

"Aless, where are we going?" Zero asked as he was being dragged deeper and deeper into the forest and farther and farther away from the academy. It was almost midnight, the moon reaching its highest peak. Everyone was asleep besides the vampires that were attending class. But they were far enough for anyone to hear or see them. They were alone in the wilderness but he had complete faith in her.

"Shh, it's a secret," she said teasingly, pulling him along. He rolled his eyes at her mysteriousness and quickened his pace.

They finally reached their destination. The waterfall glowed beautifully in the moonlight, the soothing sound of rushing water making it the perfect place. Alessandra guided him just beyond the falls and straight into the cave, the candles she had set up lighting up the place. It was dazzling at the night, truthfully. Diamonds were emerging from the walls of the cave, giving off a luminescent glow.

Zero looked around in confusion, seeing different symbols and a ring of fire dead in the center. He turned toward her, a cautious look on his face.

"Aless..?" he questioned, watching her pick up one of the spell books lying there.

"I know it's sudden but tonight's the night. You are going to be human by morning," the witch smiled, a preppy tone to her Romanian voice.

His eyes widened at her words, "You mean... wait- right now? Right now as in right now?"

She nodded cheerfully and giggled at his look. He looked as if he was a lost puppy. Even though she was scared as to what would happen, she had faith that everything is going to be okay. By tomorrow, they would have no worry of Zero losing control. He would be normal and they would be together with no worries.

"Seriously? This is seriously happening?" A happy grin was starting to form on his face, excited to become human once again. His smile boosted Alessandra's confidence as she nodded once again, confirming Zero's question.

Alessandra squealed as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. Zero chuckled and tightened his grip as he twirled her around, her hair flying around her as they both laughed happily. He put her down and pulled her into a chaste kiss, pulling her close.

"I love you," Zero said but then his eye's widened in shock at his randomness and timing. He didn't even think before he spoke. He just said it. He blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Haha.. well, I mean, I ermm- I mean, I love your hair! Yeah your pink hair!"

She giggled at his excuse and pecked his cheek, "I love you too, you idiot. No need to be embarrassed. Oh, and you owe me five dollars."

"Huh?"

"Remember our little bet? Whoever got the other person to confess first owed the other five dollars. I obviously won," she said proudly, Zero cursing under his breath for forgetting about that. It was such a long time ago, he had forgotten.

"Fine. I'll give it to you when I'm human," he liked the way 'human' sounded and couldn't help but to become excited once more. After all these years, he would finally be human. Human once again.

"Sorry, what? What did you say? When you are a what?" Alessandra said teasingly, cupping her ear as emphasis.

He chuckled and leaned closer, breathing out, "when I'm human."

"Mmh? I'm sorry, one more time, darling," she smiled, getting him riled up in excitement.

"When I'm fucking human!"

"That's right, you are going to by human tomorrow," she stated then added jokingly, "then you can give me my money."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into another kiss, this one more heated than the last. Her fingers wound up in his soft hair and his grip tightened around her waist as their lips moved in sync. Alessandra could feel fear building up within her as she the thought crossed her mind: what if this was their very last kiss?

Tears builded in her eyes making Zero pull back, a panic look on his face as he saw it slid down her pallid cheeks.

"Shit, Aless, what the hell did I do now?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that what if you die? I don't want this to be the last time I see you again. I don't want this to be our last kiss! I don't want this to be our last day. But what if it is, huh? What am I going to do without you? I can't do this. I don't want this to be our last hug, or kiss, or smile. Hell, I don't want you to die while I'm still a virgin!" she rambled on and on, Zero couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Her adorableness made him laugh even harder.

"What's the heck is so funny?"

He stopped laughing and pulled her in a tight embrace, smelling the usual scent of her perfume. She could hear his heartbeat and wondered: what if this was the last time his heart would beat again? The fear of him dying returned.

"Why don't we change that last part?" Zero whispered seductively in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding. If this was their last night together, there was no way in hell she wanted to die without taking him.

Their lips met once more. She kissed like it was their last time together, pouring all the love and happiness she felt every second she spent with him. He embraced her like they would be there forever, passionately and lovingly moving against her body. Their clothes seemed to have slipped away, leaving everything exposed.

That night, they were finally one. No secrets or mistrust. Just them and them only. Nothing else mattered. They were one and could never be divided, forever and always _together_.

"I love you, Aless."

"I love you too, Zero."

o-o-o-o

All special words were shared, every goodbye said. They were ready no matter what their future would hold. Whether they die or not will not be the end for them. They will go on for eternity, their feelings never wavering. They were ready.

Zero stood in the middle of the circle, fire surrounding him. He watched calmly as Alessandra chanted in greek, her eyes closed as she did a graceful dance, him watching in awe. He too was nervous but didn't show it, wanting to stay strong for his girl. He gazed at her lovingly, admiring her beauty. She suddenly stopped, right in front of him, eyes snapping open. Instead of its usual green glow, it was a piercing golden color, her true power prevailing. Her voice held raw power as she spoke.

"Δύναμη του ανέμου έχω πάνω από σένα.  
Δύναμη της οργής έχω πάνω από σένα.  
Δύναμη της φωτιάς έχω πάνω από σένα.  
Δύναμη του κεραυνού έχω πάνω από σένα."

As she chanted, Zero started to feel pain spread throughout his body. It felt unbearable. It started out in his chest then shot out in different places, attacking every part of him. He screamed out and collapsed to the ground, feeling it intensify. It felt as if something was wanting to tear his body apart and push itself out. It was agonizing. Alessandra heard but her voice did not waver, only getting stronger. If she stopped now, it's over.

"Δύναμη της αστραπής έχω πάνω από σένα.  
Δύναμη της θύελλας έχω πάνω από σένα.  
Δύναμη της σελήνης έχω πάνω από σένα.  
Δύναμη του ήλιου έχω πάνω από σένα."

Zero's Level E vampire side completely conquered his human side. His eyes were glowing blood red, fangs extracted. He snarled and lunged forwards towards the witch, knowing she was trying to destroy him but the fire the surrounded him acted like a barrier, stopping him. He hissed and growled, trying to escape. But then started to whimper as the monster was slowly being destroyed. The pain just getting worse and worse.

"Δύναμη των άστρων έχω πάνω από σένα."

The spell was draining Alessandra's energy. She could feel herself start to fall into the blissful darkness but fought against it. She could feel blood start to fall from her nose, the spell starting to take a toll on her body. But whatever pain she felt, she pushed it away, knowing Zero was suffering worst than her. For him, it felt like he was being destroyed and tortured from the inside out. What he has was nowhere near Alessandra's pain. He felt worst. That was all Alessandra needed to know to push forward.

"Δύναμη του Θεού και τους κόσμους έχω πάνω από σένα!"

She snapped her eyes open and outstretched her arms, making the flames rise higher, absorbing the monster that was left in Zero. He was completely unconscious, lying on the ground but he was still screaming in pain, unable to escape the agony even in the darkness.

"Με κάθε δύναμη μέσα μου , γυρίστε αυτό το βαμπίρ σε έναν άνδρα!"

As those words left her mouth, his screams stopped. The spell was completed at last. Even though it felt like eternity it was merely a few hours. Alessandra didn't know if it had worked or not. She just prayed he was still alive. The flames died down until it was just ash. She wobbled over to his body and collapsed beside him, her head lying on his chest, listening for the faint thumping of his chest.

She smiled as she heard the sound of his heart beating. It wasn't strong but it was still there. She hadn't killed him. That was what mattered the most. If she had killed him, she wouldn't have the strength to move on without him. He was her rock that kept her going. She smiled again, knowing his blood was not on her hands.

A sudden pain struck her hard making a whimper leave her lips. She curled up next to Zero, unable to move any longer. The energy was completely drained from her body but she tried to keep her eyes open. They spell had taken its toll against her body and would take a while to heal. That's how magic is. You push and it pushes back. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the man in front of her, lying unconscious. She wanted to be there when Zero opened his soft lavender eyes and to see if he was human or not.

Alessandra wanted to be there even if it hadn't work. She wanted to be with him through the tears and sadness. Despair and hatred. Disappointment and sorrow. Negative or positive. Everything and anything he felt would be hers.

If it worked, she wanted to be there with overwhelming happiness in them both. She just wanted to be there for him. That's all she ever wanted. Them to stand side by side. Whether he was vampire or human, it didn't matter.

But nethertheless, she prayed that it had work. That Zero was now a human, no longer a Level E. It would crush his heart if he wasn't, to learn that all the pain was for nothing. To be human for him was everything. His parents and twin brother was killed by the creature he was becoming and that would destroy him. That is why she prayed that the spell had worked. For Zero.

Darkness took over her. She dreamt of what it would be like in the future. Her perfect little vision of them years later. Zero was human and they had a family. Two daughters and one son. They owned a cute little house with swings and everything. Zero would tuck his daughters and kiss them goodnight while Alessandra would sing a lullaby to their baby son. Then, they would sleep together, in the same bed, telling eachother how much they love the other. It seemed perfect. They seemed perfect. One happy family. Even though it wasn't reality, a smile overcame her face as she slept.

o-o-o-o

A/N: Spell Translation: Power of wind have I over thee.

Power of wrath have I over thee.

Power of fire have I over thee.  
Power of thunder have I over thee.  
Power of lightning have I over thee.  
Power of storm have I over thee.  
Power of moon have I over thee.  
Power of sun have I over thee.  
Power of stars have I over thee.  
Power of the heaven's and the worlds have I over thee.

With all my power thinin me, I declare, this vampire is now a man


	20. Chapter XIX

Zero woke up, in daze, blinking to adjust to the sudden lighting. He found himself in a hospital bed, the ominous tone of the machine beside him beeping rhythmically. He looked beside him to see Alessandra. She was sitting on a chair, her head resting on his bed and her hand holding his tightly. He frowned as he saw dark bags under her eyes and the color was drained from her face. She looked so lifeless, he almost mistake her for the dead.

"Aless, wake up," he poked her side, her yelping and falling off her chair afterwards. She was extremely ticklish after all.

She groaned as she lay sprawled on the floor, propping herself up. Zero chuckled making her eyes snap towards him, it widening in shock.

"Zero..?"

He nodded, laughing at the lost puppy expression on her face. A happy smile formed on her lips as she jumped up and leaped into his arms, "Zero!"

He hugged her tightly, the familiar warmth engulfing him like a blanket. He noticed that she had gotten even more skinnier and frail, worry settling in him.

"Finally, you're awake and alive. Though, I really did hope you weren't," Lucian said dryly, leaning against the wall casually. He kept watch over the two with distasteful filled eyes.

Zero pulled away and glared at him, not noticing a pureblood was there until now. Burning anger shone through his eyes as he glowered at the arrogant vampire.

"You've been out for days. She hasn't eaten or slept at all since then. Take some responsibility next time you die," Lucian said sharply before walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

The silver haired man turned to Alessandra who had a sheepish expression on her face. He commanded, "Eat, now."

"B-But-"

"No buts. Go now," he cut her off, his eyes stern. She pouted and reached for the candy bar on the night stand. Unwrapping it, she ate it quickly, Zero nodding in satisfaction. She rolled her eyes at him and threw the wrapper in the trash can.

"What happened?" he asked, his memory hazy from previous events.

"Long story short, you almost died from the spell but thankfully you survived. Yay!" she cheered, summing it up, not wanting to talk about the guilt she had carried over the last few days.

"Did it work?" he questioned anxiously.

"Of course it did. How could you ever doubt me?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, I did almost die, remember?" he retorted, a playful look in his eyes.

"Pssh, pssh, whatever. What matters now is that you are human," she said songily.

Zero chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace, relief settling in him. He was now human, no longer a vampire. He never thought he would ever be human again but this girl he knew and love made it possible. He couldn't be any happier.

"I'm human, Aless," he whispered in her ear. She giggled, his breath tickling her neck.

"You know what that means?" she questioned, him shaking his head no. She grinned, "You have to give me my five dollars now~"

"Damn, I thought you would forget," he cursed, a whimsical tone in his voice. They both laughed, the few days of misery drifting behind them, being forgotten and being replaced by a new bright future.

o-o-o-o-o

Once Zero was finally discharged from the infirmary, the two decided on going out on a little date, if you will, seeing it would be nice to go out and forget about the past week.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream," Alessandra said excitedly, her hand laced with Zero's, a happy look on her face as they strolled the village near the Academy.

"There's a cafe me and Yuki always went to. They have the best sundaes. Wanna go?" he asked, looking down at the hyper girl, his face lighting up at the sight.

She nodded with a goofy grin, "Hell yeah!"

He chuckled and they walked towards the small cafe. A bell rang as they entered the building, the immediate scent of pastries drifting through the air. Alessandra practically ran towards the cashier, Zero having to chase after her.

She listed the things she wants, the boy at the cashier frantically hitting buttons on his monitor, trying to keep up with her.

"I want the strawberry sundae with sprinkles and a cherry on top. Ooh, and two- make that, three cheeseburgers with large fries. You have cinnamon rolls!? I'll get five of those. Also, I want your red velvet cake! And chocolate too! And for a drink, I want sweet tea please."

She paused to glance at Zero, asking, "You want anything?"

He and the boy at the cashier gaped at her, wondering how on earth a small thing like her can eat something a grown man could only handle.

"N-No, I'm good," he replied, handing the boy a wad of cash to pay for it.

"Thanks, darling~" Alessandra squealed and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, a blush creeping on his skin.

She ran off to find a booth with a big enough table to put all the food she ordered. Snapping out of daze, the cashier boy shook his head, not realizing he was staring at her the whole time until now. Seeing the familiar look, Zero leaned towards him with narrowed eyes, sneering lowly, "Stop drooling, kid."

The boy's eyes widened and he reached towards the corner of his lips, wiping furiously, only to feel that nothing was there. Zero sent him one more menacing glare, the boy shrinking in fear, before he grabbed the food, carrying it, then walked away towards the girl that was bouncing on the chair excitedly.

"Finally, that felt like eternity!" she gasped dramatically, Zero taking a seat in front of her. He chuckled as he watched her devour the food like she hadn't been fed in days, the corners of her mouth smearing with ice cream.

Feeling his stare, she looked up and offered him a burger, "want some?"

He shook his head no in disgust, not finding it quite appetizing.

"Oh, come on, I know you want it," she said teasingly, waving it in front of his face. He looked appalled as he shoved it away, only fueling her determination. He hadn't gotten enough nourishment when he was at the hospital, only getting barely fed by tubes as he lay unconscious. He had gotten skinnier and more pale as well. She was determined to make him eat.

"Don't be such a baby. Just eat it," she tried again, this time poking his face with a french fry.

"I'm not hungry!"

"Eat it!"

"But it's salty!"

"Eat it anyways!"

"Aless!"

"Zero, come on, just-"

She cut herself off, suddenly freezing up, her face blank. Her eyes became tinted with specks of gold, her witch side revealing visions of a monster lurking around.

Noticing this, Zero asked worriedly, "What's wrong? Aless! What is it?"

Snapping out of daze, she looked up to see Zero leaning over the table, his hands gripping her shoulders, having to shake her to make her come back to reality.

She whispered, "there's a Level E vampire nearby."

His eyes widened in shock. So close to the village? That could be dangerous. Especially since it's a bloodthirsty Level E. But his look of surprise was soon replaced with some look of excitement as he stood up from his seat.

He smirked, "I guess duty calls. We are hunters after all."

Her lips tugged into a sinister smile, always excited when it comes to fulfilling her job as a vampire killer. There's always a certain rush when battling those creatures and then a sense of satisfaction once they're killed, knowing that if that vampire wasn't killed, lives would've been taken.

"Shall we go, milady?" he asked playfully, holding his hand out. She nodded, taking it, "Yes, we shall."

As they walked, turning left towards a dark isolated alleyway, the witch said with mock sympathy, "poor vampire, it won't really have a chance against us."

Zero nodded, pulling out his bloody rose gun hidden in his cloak, "Yeah, that damn monster won't know what hit 'em until it's too late."

o-o-o-o-o

The Level E vampire stalked her prey, waiting ever so quietly for the right moment to attack. She watched with hungry eyes as the the teenage boy walked carelessly into an alleyway, the perfect place to conduct a killing with no one around. The boy had headphones on, blaring heavy metal in his ears, not even hearing the clack of the vampire's heels as she approached her prey.

Eyes glowing red, fangs baring, hunger growing incredibly strong, she couldn't take it any longer. She lunged, her humanity nowhere in sight.

But then, unbearable pain struck her, the feeling of being killed from the inside out making her scream out and collapse, clutching her body in pain.

Alessandra walked out from the shadows, eyes golden, her lips chanting greek words softly, hand outstretched to the screaming vampire that lay on the floor. It was a woman with soft brown hair, tall structure. She use to be a kind soul before it was swallowed up by the darkness of being a Level E vampire.

The woman watched her prey walk away, without even noticing the events that took place behind him, escaping the thorns of death.

"What are you? What did you do to me?" the woman snarled at the pink haired girl, clenching her teeth from the pain.

The witch rolled her eyes before tugging her collar down, revealing the familiar tattoo of the Ekaterina symbol. The woman's eyes widened, her lips starting to quiver in fear, recognizing it immediately.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening," she muttered to herself, the fear growing bigger inside of her, remembering the brutal stories of the powerful hunters.

She tried to stand up to escape but cried out, the pain inside her striking harder. "What the hell did you do to me!?"

"A simple spell, commonly used," the witch shrugged nonchalantly.

"A s-spell?"

"Yes, I am a witch. Not really that important."

"A w-witch!? There is no such thing!" the woman screamed, getting up shakily. Alessandra was actually surprised by this vampire's endurance of the spell. Usual vampires couldn't even get up yet this one got to her feet, barely, but still was able too.

"Mmh, you're quite strong for a vampire. Which pureblood turned you?" the witch questioned, circling the woman tauntingly.

"That is none of your damn business!" the vampires screamed, barreling towards the witch, claws extending, managing to place a small cut on the hunter's arm. She winced and clamped her hand over the wound, cursing at herself for letting her guard down for a moment. She relied on her spells too much and it could lead her to her undoing.

But, she wasn't really too worried since _he_ was there.

"Die!" the vampire screeched, lunging for the final blow.

Her claws clashed with metal. A gun blocked her talons, shielding the witch from harm.

Zero took a protective stance, pushing the vampire away with his gun before aiming, his finger hovering over the trigger. He pulled, the sound of the bullet echoing through the dark alleyway. At the last moment, the woman dodged it but barely, her own legs stumbling.

"Aless, you okay?" he asked, glancing towards her.

"I'm fine," the girl stood beside him, glaring down at the vampire that lay sprawled on the floor, collapsing from exhaustion and hunger.

"She's strong for a regular Level E. The pureblood that turned her must have been quite powerful," Alessandra stated.

"Hey, who turned you?" Zero demanded, kicking the vampire with his boot but she stubbornly kept quiet, not uttering a word. He shot her leg with his gun, earning a scream of pain, yelling out to her, "Answer me!"

"Zero, careful," Alessandra warned, not really sure why he was being so harsh to the vampire. It wasn't the woman's fault. She was most like turned against her will and soon succumbed to the vampire's desires.

"Something's wrong, I can tell," he growled, anger laced in his voice.

"Oh, you're Zero Kiryu, aren't you?" the woman croaked, then coughed up blood.

The hunter's eyes widened while the witch's body froze in shock.

"How the hell do you know my name?" he sneered.

Her body began to disintegrate, the bloody rose gun's bullet finally taking its effect on a vampire.

"She spoke a lot about you," the woman murmured, the light from her eyes dying, as well as her heart.

"Who's 'she'?! Who turned you?" Alessandra shouted, knowing it wasn't long before she died and it would be too late to interrogate.

Before the woman parished, the name of the pureblood that turned her left her lips, shocking Alessandra and Zero.

"Shizuka Hio is my master."

The woman's body completely disappeared, the eerie silence filling to alleyway as the two stood there beyond surprised, each not knowing what to say. That name was all too familiar to them. Especially Zero.

Shizuka Hio was the pureblood who murdered his family and turned him into a vampire.


	21. Chapter XX

"Zero, will you please come out?" Alessandra pleaded for him to come out of their bathroom. He locked himself in there after hearing of Shizuka Hio, the pureblood that had murdered his family and turned him into the monster he so loathes.

From the other side of the door, Zero sat on the cold tiled floor, his back pressed against the wall and his face buried in his hands. He had just began to taste the feeling of being human now this happens. The lady who had turned him has returned and he feared the worst.

The bang of the door being shoved off its hinges made him look up. Alessandra had flecks of gold in her eyes, using a spell that brought the door to the ground. She rushed to his side, pulling him in a tight embrace. He felt tears on his shirt and couldn't help but to feel guilty for making her cry.

"At least answer, you idiot," she whispered, feeling his hand stroke her head soothingly. She snuggled into his arms, the two sitting on the cold floor, staring at the white walls in front of them.

"Tell me about your family," Alessandra murmured, resting her head on his chest, looking up at him with her forest green eyes.

"My mother and father were kind and gentle but strict at the same time. I had a twin brother who was weak but had a strong will," he smiled, recalling the memories. But then it soured, "and then they were all murdered by that damn pureblood."

He winced, suddenly feeling pain on his neck.

"Something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"The mark that woman left has been throbbing lately," he said through clenched teeth, trying to block the pain.

"Here let me see," she said, then placed her hands over the mark, closing her eyes and concentrating, trying to decipher the meaning of the burning feeling he felt as she whispered greek words.

She started to see flashbacks. She saw the last memory that he had of the pureblood, him being bitten by her and then his pained screams. It was horrid.

The witch snapped her eyes open and gasped, retracting her hands away like she had been burned with fire. She was horrified by what the woman had done to him but her witch conscience whispered something in the back of her mind,

 _She's here.. She's near..._

"What is it?" Zero asked in concern, "What did you see?"

She gulped, "I s-saw her turn you into a vampire."

His eyes widened, remembering that horrible memory, the day that took away his humanity only to be turned into a beast in human form. He saw her hands start to shake in fear and held them tight, trying to ease her worries. He knew she was shaken up by his memories, he was as well for years before he met her.

Alessandra decided to withhold a piece of information from him, thinking it would be best not to say. She chose not to tell him that the woman was nearby, not wanting to worry him any further.

"I'll try and take away your pain," she said, placing her hand once again on the mark, chanting in her foreign tongue.

While she was doing this, she tried to pinpoint the woman's exact location, trying to see where she was at the moment. An image flashed in her mind. A man with silver hair... wearing a mask... and offering his blood to the pureblood that had killed the Kiryu family. Or so they thought.

It was only then did she realize that Zero's twin brother was alive, and was living with that woman. Shock settled in her. She knew it was best to not tell Zero of this as well. It would only worsen the situation.

The mark's pain ease, Zero sighing in relief. She smiled at him, masking the sorrow she held in her eyes.

"You've already skipped class. We should at least not neglect our duty as members of the Disciplinary Committee," she said teasingly, standing up from the bathroom floor, him following her actions.

His lips curled in a slight pout, "Fine, I guess you're right."

She giggled at his childishness, placing the badge on both of their arms that proved they were the protectors of the academy.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, snap out of it will you?" Zero told Yuki as she dazed off, resulting in her getting shoved by the day class girls that were screaming their nigtht class crush's name. Alessandra glanced towards them, frowning, not really fond with the brunette hanging around her lover. That naive girl has hurt him more times that she cared to admit.

"Aren't they a little more excited than usual?" Yuki asked, struggling to hold a group of girls back.

"It's that stupid event that's got them like this," Zero said, annoyance evident in his tone.

Alessandra questioned, "What event?"

Before either could reply, the doors of the gates opened. The girls' screams and squealed amplified as they caught sight of the night class, walking to the Academy. Seeing Alessandra, Ruka waved, the witch smiling back at her then turned back to yell at a group of girls that were trying to flash the night class boys their chest.

The pink haired girl watched in amusement as Yuki got carried off by the fangirls. She had to suppress that laugh that wanted to escape her lips, knowing that girl was truly hopeless. Zero saw this as well and went after them. Alessandra's frown deepened, not really liking the fact the two were close.

"Hey," Lucian walked up to her, the screams of the girls increasing from his appearance.

"Hello, Luca," she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Would you care to be my date for the ball?" he questioned cheekily, holding out a rose for her to take. Her eyes widened at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"What ball?"

"Classes of both day and night will be together at the ball. I guess it's part of the headmaster's plan to make humans and vampires coexist," he explained.

She opened her mouth about to reply when he interrupted her.

"Think about it, please," he said with pleading eyes, placing the rose behind her ear. She sighed but nodded anyways, not wanting to hurt him with a rejection. She almost felt bad for him, knowing that the person he cared for loves someone else.

He leaned close to her, dropping his voice, only so that she could hear, warning her, "I can feel the presence of another pureblood approaching. Be careful."

He kissed her forehead softly then turned and walked away, following the night class to the Academy. She watched him disappear, replaying his words. This simply confirmed that Shizuka was near. She hoped it wasn't true but apparently it was.

Shizuka Hio is coming to Cross Academy.

o-o-o-o-o

"Do you have to go?" Zero asked, almost whiningly as he watched Alessandra fix her night class uniform.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p', sending him a cheerful smile, only to see the sour look on his face.

He winced, feeling the pain on his mark once more, lightly poking it. The pain has gotten worse and more frequent, meaning that _woman_ is coming closer.

"There's some herbs on the counter I prepared for you. Just apply it on the mark and you'll be fine," the witch grinned, leaning down to place a quick kiss on his cheek before walking towards the door, "See you later!"

As she walked outside of the moon dormitory, she was stopped by a certain brunette.

"Alessandra, the headmaster wants to see us both," Yuki said, jogging up to her.

"The both of us?" she couldn't stop the annoyance that seeped through her voice, not really fond of the human in front of her.

Yuki nodded.

The hunter sighed, "Fine, let's go."

Once they reached the headmaster's office, Alessandra could feel herself become uneasy. She knew something was wrong. Pushing open the door, Yuki sauntered in with the witch not far behind. The headmaster stood up from his chair, a bright smile on his face as he saw the two walk in. It was only then did Alessandra notice he wasn't alone.

There was a girl, dressed in a night class uniform. Her grayish-purple hair cascaded past her shoulders, her eyes staring at the them, a tint of hunger laced in them, catching scent of the witch's blood. Her lips tugged into a small smirk, licking her lips instinctively.

Alessandra knew something was wrong with the girl she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"I have a request for the both of you," the headmaster started, "This is Maria Kurenai, a transfer student. She was scheduled to start much earlier but she has a her weak constitution. I want you guys to show her around."

Maria waved shyly, "Nice to meet you."

"This is my daughter, Yuki, and she will explain how the Academy works" he gestured towards the brunette before looking over to the girl beside her, "And this is Alessandra. She will be your classmate so if you get lost, you can ask her."

"Nice to meet you too," Yuki smiled.

The witch huffed in annoyance, "Wait, hold up. I never asked to do this."

"It is part of your duty as Disciplinary Committee member," the headmaster stated.

"Fine, at least I get to skip class," she sighed.

"Alessandra, right?" Maria asked, tilting her head to mock confusion, "Your scent doesn't give off the usual vampire scent. How are you in the night class?"

"I'm a witch," she said nonchalantly then added, "and one of my ancestors was a pureblood."

"Ooh, I've never met a witch before," Maria exclaimed, walking up to her, a little too close for comfort, "You look delicious, Alessandra~"

"You listen here, that is taboo at this Academy!" the headmaster scolded.

She pouted, "Awe.."

"Alessandra, please guide Maria to her classroom," he said politely. She sighed but nodded anyways, turning around to walk out, the new transfer student close behind.

They walked out of the headmaster's office, walking in complete silence as they soon entered another large building. Alessandra led her into the classroom watching as all the vampire students ceased their conversation to stare at the new student with wondrous eyes.

Turning around to walk away, Alessandra was grabbed by the sleeve, making her look back to see Maria looking at her in fear.

"Where are you going?"

"Skipping class to patrol," the hunter stated.

"You're going to leave me alone?" she tilted her head, mocking the look of a frightened lamb.

"You're a big girl. You can handle yourself."

Maria's lips tugged into a small smile, hearing these words before leaning towards Alessandra, pulling her into a hug. The witch couldn't help but to be surprised by her sudden actions. She could feel the vampire's breath fan on her neck.

"You are a confident and a strong willed person. I love girls like you," she giggled, leaning closer towards her neck.

The vampire was soon pulled off by an angry Ruka.

"Drinking blood is forbidden," she sneered, taking a protective stance in front of the dazed hunter. The pompous smile dancing on Maria's lips just made Ruka angrier, taking a furious steps towards her.

"But she smells delicious," Maria said dreamily, making Ruka's patience snap at that moment.

"Why you-"

"Ruka, that's enough," Kaname said, his voice holding raw power, the aristocrat immediately backing off but still glowered at the girl with hatred.

Alessandra nodded towards Ruka as a thanks before walking out of the room, rushing outside the building, thinking of the new student. Something seemed incredibly unusual about her. She held so much confidence, too confident for a vampire with a frail body. Her arrogance almost seemed pureblood like.

As she neared the fountain, she saw a familiar silver haired man leaning on a tree, waiting for her. A smile formed on her lips, sneakily walking up behind him before covering his eyes, blocking his sight.

"Guess who," she tried to hide her Romanian accent but to no avail, he recognizing it immediately.

"Hello Aless."

She pouted and removed her hands, him turning around to face her.

"So, did the herbs help the pain?" she questioned, concern filling her eyes. He nodded, an appreciative look on his face, rubbing the mark subconsciously, "Yeah, a little."

"I had to guide this new girl in the night class. It was so exhausting," she sighed dramatically, leaning on him for support. He rolled his eyes at her laziness and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, the two beginning to conduct their patrol.

"A new student?" he asked, looking around, not yet finding anything suspicious but he had the strangest feeling they were being watched. He could feel the mark on his neck start to burn in anticipation, like something was heading towards them. He didn't see anything so chose to shrug it off, thinking he was merely paranoid.

"Her name's Maria. She's different from the other students though."

"Different? In what wa-"

Zero suddenly cut himself off, stopping dead in his tracks. Alessandra looked up at him in confusion, only to see his face contorted in complete shock, his eyes wide and his body frozen for a moment. He was reaching for his bloody rose gun, hidden in his uniform.

"What's wrong, Zero?"

He snatched his gun and swung around, aiming with his finger hovering over the trigger. He pointed the weapon at Maria Kurenai, who stood in front of them with a smile. He didn't know why he had done that, only the burning mark on his neck increasing and his instincts telling him to shoot.

His face held pure anger before he finally pulled the trigger.


	22. Chapter XXI

The weapon fired, aiming for the vampire. Maria Kurenai held no fear in her eyes as she stood there, without flinching, as the bullet flashed towards her. Once Zero realized his mistake it was too late to take it back.

Alessandra's eyes widened. Thinking quickly, she outstretched her arm, her orbs golden as she stopped the bullet midway, it floating in the air, inches from piercing the vampire's heart. She sighed in relief, hearing the sound of the bullet falling to the ground.

"What the hell, Zero?" she yelled at him, "Shooting without a reason. That could get you expelled!"

He let out a shaky breath, he too not knowing why he had acted without a reason. All he felt when he saw her was pure anger and he did it without even thinking. His arm fell limp at his side, holding the bloody rose gun tightly.

"I.." he clenched his teeth, glaring at the woman.

Her glare softened as she saw his face, "What's wrong, Zero?"

"I don't know," he shouted in confusion before demanding to the vampire, "Who are you?"

"Maria Kurenai. Nice to meet you." Her body and facial features showed fear but an evil glint shone through her purple- grayish eyes, a tint of smugness seeping through her voice.

Alessandra raised her brows, sensing a lie in her phrase. Using a spell, she tried to look into the vampire's mind, wanting to see some of its thoughts and memories like she had once done to Yuki and Kaname. But unusually, there was nothing. No memories to see, no thoughts to hear. This raised suspicion within her.

"You're so powerful, Alessandra Ekaterina. To think that witches could be kind. Thank you for saving me," Maria smiled in an almost eerie way. Alessandra knew that something was off about her and knew that whatever it was, Zero knew.

"You're welcome, I guess."

"I really mean it. You saved my life," the vampire leaned closer, almost too close to the witch's neck, "I like girls like you. Girls like you have very tasty blood."

Upon hearing this, Zero growled and made a move to push her away from Alessandra. But before she could, she sent them one last look before running away, waving over her shoulder as she called out, "Let's be friends, Alessandra!"

Once she disappeared from sight, Zero scowled, sneering under his breath. He hated her.

"You don't like her, do you?" Alessandra asked, walking up to him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What made you say that?" he replied sarcastically, grudgingly embracing her back, letting out an immature huff as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Mmh let me think," she smiled, playing with his silver hair, "Well, you did try to shoot her."

He chuckled, the tense atmosphere lightning. He lifted his head about, staring into her forest green eyes. He warned her, "Stay away from her. Something's not right about her."

"I know," she nodded, "But the headmaster wants me to be her guide."

"I'll talk to him," he murmured, wanting to keep them apart. He felt as if Maria was dangerous, something about her seemed murderous despite her fragile state. But one cannot judge someone based on appearance.

"Ask nicely. Don't threaten or scare him," she said sternly, knowing how he will act if the headmaster said no.

He smirked, "Can't promise that."

Alessandra sighed dramatically, looking up at the dark sky, "Why do I even try?"

Zero laughed at her hopeless expression. Alessandra giggled before running off, "Catch me if you can!"

He rolled his eyes, a grin dancing on his lips before rushing after her, temporarily forgetting about about the vampire that had him so rattled.

o-o-o-o-o

As Zero went to class, Alessandra busied herself in their dorm room. Without the headmaster noticing, she had snuck into his office and had taken a file on Maria Kurenai. Her eyes skimmed over it, not really seeing anything suspicious. Just the fact that she had a weak constitution.

She dug a little more, looking through the girl's history. Her eyes widened as she saw something. Maria Kurenai is a distant relative of Shizuka Hio. That could not have been a mere coincidence.

A knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Alessandra called, walking towards the entrance before turning the handle.

"It's me," Lucian replied. Letting him in, he walked over to the couch and sat down, watching as she locked the door behind him.

He glanced at the file on the bed, taking it in his hands and flipping through it. He questioned, "How did you get this?"

She shrugged, "I stole it."

His lips tugged into a small smile, "Typical Alessandra."

"Do you know anything about Shizuka Hio?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed. He followed her actions, nodding, "Yeah, she's a pureblood that supposedly went mad before she died."

"She's dead?"

"That's the official story."

She raised her eyebrows in suspicion, "So it can't be proven that she was killed?"

He nodded, "The body was never found."

She sighed, letting the new information sink in. For all she knew, that pureblood could still be alive. And now that Alessandra had turned Zero back into a human, what if Shizuka wanted to turn him into a vampire? That only made her worry even farther.

"Isn't Shizuka the one that murdered the Kiryu family?" Lucian asked, leaning back on the cushions.

"Yes."

"And why do you care so much about her?" he questioned even farther.

"Something's off about the new transfer student. She's also a distant relative of Shizuka," she answered.

"Mmh," he murmured, his eyes narrowed into a knowing look. Noticing this familiar face, Alessandra asked, "What is it?"

"There were rumors about purebloods being able to possess other vampires. Especially relatives," he stated, "A powerful one like Shizuka could definitely pull it off."

"That would explain why I couldn't access her mind," the witch realized. If this was true, then that means that Shizuka had already infiltrated the academy. And no one would suspect her of being a pureblood because of her history of being fragile.

The witch cursed under her breath, knowing that Zero could be in grave danger.

"Alessandra, you shouldn't be involved with someone like her. She's dangerous, insane. She murdered a family out of boredom. Not to mention she is extremely infatuated with Zero and-"

"If Zero is involved than I am as well," she snapped, cutting him off, "I will take care of her. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the information but this isn't your business."

Hurt flashed in Lucian's eyes from her bitter words. He tried to reason with her, "But you haven't even completed the ceremony. If you don't seal your pureblood side, you will succumb to the darkness, lose control and die! Before you engage in this big battle, at least complete it!"

"You may go now," she said calmly, "I will take care of Shizuka."

He sighed in frustration and stood up, walking towards the door. He could feel her gaze burn at the back of his head. Glancing behind him one last time, his eyes filled with concern met hers before he left, only one thought in mind.

 _Be careful, Alessandra._

o-o-o-o-o

Looking at the clock for the one hundredth time, worry consumed the pink haired girl. Zero hasn't returned yet and it was getting dark. Class ended hours ago. Checking her phone one last time only to see nothing, she thought enough was enough.

Picking up the bloody rose gun on their nightstand, she rushed out the door, a bad feeling settling within her. She used her witch side to pinpoint his location only to find that he was in the old building of where the night class use to be.

 _That's where Maria's room is._

Running, she clenched the gun in her hand, hoping Zero was alright. Entering the building, she ran up the flights of stairs, sensing no one other than three life forces on the highest floor. Reaching the door where they were, she pressed herself against the wall, seeing the door wide open. She listened and heard voices.

"You've become a human, mmh?" Maria asked, anger laced in her words. She walked towards him, taunting him with her deceptive demeanor, "But you can still sense me. How convenient."

The sound of a gun's safety going off was heard. Alessandra couldn't help but to peek inside. There was Zero, holding his weapon, aiming it at Maria. The witch breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing that he was not harmed. _Yet at least._

"Come on, Zero. Kill me. Punish me for my crimes," she mocked his hesitation.

"But, if you was to save your precious witch, I suggest you don't."

This surprised both Alessandra and Zero.

He sneered, "What do you mean by that?"

"She didn't tell you, did she?" the pureblood questioned, watching him stare at her in confusion, "she didn't tell you what happens every year?"

Alessandra froze. She hadn't told him. It wasn't time. She was about to run in the room when someone grabbed her, covering her mouth and restraining her arms. She struggled and tried to glance behind her but to no avail. The only thing she saw was a glimpse of her captor's silver hair.

"Lies. She tells me everything," Zero denied but his grip on the gun faltered slightly, a little doubt clouding his mind.

"Awe, poor Zero," Maria caressed his cheek only for him to flinch away from her cold touch, "You don't even know what she truly is."

Alessandra tried to scream but it was muffled by a gloved hand. She became desperate, squirming in the person's grip. _He can't know! He can't know about me!_

"Shut up and stop moving," her captor hissed lowly into her ear.

She froze as she recognized the voice. She tried to look behind her but was kept in place.

 _Zero..? No... it has to be Zero's twin. Ichiru Kiryu._

She could use a spell but to cause harm on Zero's brother made her hesitant. She thought about how Zero loved him and couldn't bring herself to hurt someone who he held dear in his heart. Especially his own family.

"Did you know your precious Alessandra isn't just a witch?" Maria questioned.

Zero looked at her uncertainly, not knowing whether to believe her or not. But the bond that they held made him believe she wasn't lying. He could tell that she was telling the truth. They had a bond afterall. He asked, "what else is she?"

"A pureblood."

"A pureblood? Impossible," he shook his head in contradiction, "she would tell me if she was!"

"Listen to me. Look into my eyes. You can tell whether I am telling any lies," Maria stated, "So, am I?"

He wanted to call her a liar. He wanted it not to be truth. But he could tell that she was telling the truth. No lies clouded her eyes. He could tell.

"You're not lying," he whispered, his eyes wide in shock, "How is Aless a pureblood?"

"Her grandfather was one. It was passed down," Maria said nonchalantly, a smile playing on her face, watching him wither in despair.

She leaned towards him, murmuring in his ear, "That isn't even the best part."

"What else do you know?" he demanded, eyes narrowed. He felt betrayed, hurt, sad. But most of all, he was furious. He had to learn the truth from someone he hated the most, not from the one person he loved.

"Because being a pureblood and a witch is dangerous, her coven has to seal away the vampire side of her before she loses complete control of herself. Every year, they perform some sort of sealing ritual."

"Ritual? Coven? That's absurd," he scoffed, mustering all the trust he felt for her but still held the thorns of doubt laced in the back of his mind, the trust he felt for her almost shattering to pieces.

"Please, I know you've seen it. Have you ever seen her lose control? Seem like a whole other different person? Her hair turns red and her eyes are gold! You've seen it, haven't you?" Maria's voice was sly as she said this, only driving him off the edge.

Zero's mind flashed back to the time when she had almost killed Hanabusa and Kain. Her hair was blood red and her demonic eyes glowed gold. Then, there was the time when he had drank the blood of Yuki. He had always wondered about how Alessandra had stopped him. Especially the way she had. He remembered the raw power in her voice as she ordered him to calm down, almost like the order of a pureblood. Disbelief coursed through his veins, finally learning the truth of his beloved witch.

"No way.." he dropped to his knees, overwhelmed.

While he sat vulnerable, Maria smirked. Her eyes glowed red, her fangs extracted and her claw lengthened. It was time to strike.

"Now, I will turn you into a vampire once more. Once you lose control, your anger will be pinned on her and you will kill her for me! Be one with me again, Zero!"

The vampire lunged towards him. He threw himself to the side, barely dodging her. He winced, looking down to his arm to see the material torn, a large gash hidden underneath. Blood seeped from the wound. Catching the scent of his blood, Maria licked her lips, ready for another attack.

Alessandra's eyes widened, seeing Zero getting injured and the vampire coming once again. Now that he knew the truth, she couldn't face him, the guilt too strong. But he needed her. Maria's about to turn him back into a vampire. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

She bit her captor's hand, _hard._ He groaned and his grip loosened. She threw her head back, hitting him hard on his temple. She could feel pain and a painful migraine strike her hard but she pushed it back, Zero the only thing in her mind.

Using all her strength, she grabbed one of the captor's arms as he stood dazed from her attack. She flipped him over her head, sending him crashing to the ground. He winced as his back made harsh contact with the floor.

Her eyes flashed golden as she placed her hand over his lavender eyes, chanting in greek softly. He soon fell unconscious, his body falling limp. She gazed at him for a moment, staring at Zero's twin brother.

Turning away, she ran into the room, watching as Maria lunged towards Zero once more, fangs snapped.

The witch outstretched her hand and waved it over the vampire. An invisible force knocked Maria right off her feet and a gust of wind sent her flying towards the other side of the room. She screamed as she slammed against the wall before falling onto the ground.

Alessandra rushed towards Zero, pulling him up to his feet, "Zero! Come on! Run now!"

"Is it true?" he demanded.

She sighed and he knew his answer by the guilty look on her face.

"This is not the time nor place to talk about this! Now, let's go!"

With that, the two ran off into the night, leaving Maria Kurenai and Ichiru Kiryu behind. But that was definitely not the last of them. They would bring more chaos and mayhem to the academy, Alessandra and Zero's trust for each other now tipped off balance. And even all through this, there was still more trouble to come.


	23. Chapter XXII

Zero stopped running once they were far enough. A forest surrounded them, one light post illuminating the cobbled pathway in front of them. Alessandra stood behind him, breathless and feared the fight that was about to take place between them.

With his back still facing her, his voice wavered slightly as he spoke, "Why do you keep so many secrets from me, Aless?"

Her heart clenched, hearing the pain in his voice. Looking behind her, she sighed, paranoid that Maria would soon show up.

"We should really keep going. We can talk about this later once we-"

"No!" he suddenly yelled, turning around with furious tinted eyes, "I want to know why you keep doing this. First you being engaged, then your deal with Kaname and now this! No more lies. No more keeping things from me."

Alessandra flinched at the loudness of his voice. The sound of a twig snapping nearby made her glance back. She felt as if they were being watched but wasn't sure if it was just her being paranoid. She turned back to him, "Zero, let's talk about this later."

"Why later? So that you can come up with another lie to cover the truth?" he fired at her, his words piercing her like a dagger. His anger completely took over, not even thinking about the words that left his mouth.

"Zero, how could you say that?" she asked, hurt laced in her tone, "Do you really think I would do that?"

"I don't know anymore, Aless. Turns out, I don't even know who you truly are!" he shouted furiously, his mouth moving faster than his mind could comprehend. "But what I do know is that you lie. You hide the truth from me. Do you think I'm stupid? Is that why you keep this from me? You think a small mind like me would not understand?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You are not stupid nor small minded!" she defended him, even though he was acting harshly towards her. "You really want to know the reason why I held it back?"

"Of course!" he yelled, exasperated.

"I was scared. I was scared that you would hate me for being part pureblood. That thing that killed your family is a part of me. I didn't want you to know because I thought you wouldn't love me anymore!" she screamed, tears falling from her forest green eyes.

He froze, guilt engulfing him as he realized how mean his words were. He inwardly cursed at himself for acting out of anger and hurting her. He could feel the weight on his shoulders increase, knowing that he had made her cry. He made a step towards her, wanting to apologize but she stepped away.

"Now you know that truth! Yes, I am part pureblood. Hate me; Hell, even kill me if you wish. You are a hunter after all. A hunter cannot possibly love a monster like me. That's what I am Zero, a monster," she cried, her outburst only making him feel more ashamed of how he had acted towards her.

Alessandra turned around and ran, not being able to face him. Zero wanted to chase after her but for some reason, his feet stayed right where they were. He just stood there for a moment, dazed before finally chasing after her.

"Aless! Wait!"

He stopped, looking around. He could no longer see her and had no idea where she had gone. The light of the post flickered above him as he gazed at the ground, a string of curse words leaving his lips.

Lucian stepped out from the shadows, having heard and saw everything. He narrowed his eyes at the silver haired boy, striding towards him. His orbs flashed a glowing red for a second, his anger seeping through. He stopped in front of him.

The pureblood growled, "You've hurt her, again."

"Mind your own business," Zero snapped, "You shouldn't even be here. Skipping classes is against the rules."

"Who cares about the damn rules?" the vampire snarled, clenching his fist. "I knew you were never good for her. You were just a burden. I will never hurt her the way you do. You will just cause her pain."

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?" Zero fired back, not backing away even though he knew that the person in front of him was partly right. But he couldn't ignore the fact that the pureblood was in love with her.

Lucian sneered, "Stay away from Alessandra."

He turned around and walked away, leaving Zero alone. Zero watched him leave his line of vision, glaring at him as he left. He felt jealousy course through his veins after hearing the purebloods words. He was envious that the vampire knew of her secret before him. She confided with Lucian about everything while Zero was always kept in the dark.

With eyes glazed with sadness, he walked towards their dorm room, hoping that Alessandra was there so he could apologize. But if he only knew, that someone else was hiding in the darkness, watching him with a diabolical plan forming in the person's mind.

As Lucian walked into the moon dormitory, he headed straight for his room, sighing as ruffled his jet black hair. Opening the door, he locked it behind him. He stopped and froze as he spotted someone familiar already inside.

"Hey," Alessandra sniffled, trying to wipe away any evidence of her crying. "Sorry, I kind of broke in."

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, walking towards her.

She nodded weakly, "Y-Yeah, just fine."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair softly as he whispered into her ear, "It's okay. You don't have to lie, darling."

She melted into his arms, pouring her emotions into the tears that fell onto his shirt. She let her guard down, letting herself be vulnerable. Lucian only hugged her tighter, saying words of comfort to mend her broken heart. Although it may be hard to believe but before feelings overcame his heart, they were once best friends.

"C-Can I stay here tonight?" she hiccuped, gazing up at him with her teary eyes. He almost forgot how to breathe as he stared into them. He smiled, "Of course you can."

"And I accept your proposal," she stated.

His eyes widened, not believing her words, "What?"

"I will be your date to the ball, Lucian."

"Seriously?" a grin tugged onto his lips, happy beyond words. He never thought she would agree since she loved Zero. But to know that she accepted, made his cold heart brighten.

"But on one condition," she said, her face completely serious.

He nodded, "Anything you want, I will do."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare, anger laced in her voice as she spoke, "You will help me kill Maria Kurenai."

o-o-o-o-o

As the days went on and the day of the ball approached, everyone was buzzing in excitement for the upcoming event. Unfortunately, not all were in such a happy mood.

Zero and Alessandra haven't talked to each other since their fight. The witch made sure to keep her distance, not wanting to involve him in the plans she had prepared for a certain pureblood. Even though she felt heartbroken, she still didn't want to see him get hurt.

Lucian and Alessandra walked behind the night class, the supernatural beings making their way back to their dormitory after a long day of class. The rest of the disciplinary committee were holding back the fan girls that screeched and squealed at the sight of them. She could feel the stare of a certain hunter but wouldn't meet his gaze. She just looked ahead, ignoring his presence.

Zero clenched his fist, seeing the pureblood and Alessandra beside each other, talking happily. He watched as they laughed and then Lucian swung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close enough to make Zero's blood boil. Zero wanted to apologize to her but she was always around that man, the person she was previously engaged to. He knew that if he approached her, his untameable anger would control him once again and didn't want to add strain to whatever relationship they had left.

Feeling his gaze, Lucian glanced towards Zero, mouthing victorious words with a smirk playing on his lips, _"I won."_

Turning back around, Lucian resumed his conversation with her, not even giving Zero a chance to retaliate. Glowering with pure anger, his hand inched for the bloody rose gun hidden underneath his clothing but retracted, coming back to his senses. He could only settle with a menacing glare.

After leaving Zero's line of vision, Alessandra sighed and leant her head on Lucian's shoulder. She felt guilt eat away at her heart for hurting him and keeping him in the dark.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Lucian questioned.

"I will. After Maria is dead and I have completed the sealing ceremony," she stated as the two entered the moon dormitory and everyone dispersed, all walking to their own room.

"And if you die during the ritual?" he asked.

"That won't happen," she dismissed, opening the door to the dorm and closing it behind them. She plopped onto the bed tiredly, snuggling into the warmth of the pillows.

"But what if it does happen? Don't you think he would grieve and beat himself up because he had no knowledge of it," he pushed further but quickly added, "Not that I would mind. After what he's done, that bastard deserves what he gets."

"Don't call him that," she snapped, "I won't die. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"No buts. We will kill Maria, then I will complete the seal. Then I can go back to Zero. And everyone lives happily ever after. Okay? Now, can we please change the subject?" Alessandra said angrily, her eyes narrowed.

Lucian couldn't help but to feel hurt, knowing that after all this, she will still return to him. He masked his pain with a soft smile as he nodded, "Alright. Just promise me you won't die."

"I promise."

"Good," Lucian walked to his wardrobe, opening it before pulling something out, "I have a surprise for you."

"If it's a gift, I'm returning it," Alessandra immediately said, knowing how he can go over the top with expensive items.

"I already got rid of the receipt," he said cheerfully as he handed her a bag. An unfamiliar brand name was etched on the front of the glimmering shopping bag, the gift hidden inside. She could already tell it was worth a lot.

"Go on, open it."

She did. Inside was a gorgeous dress. It was strapless, the outlining of the top in dazzling gold. Red with beautiful designs laced in black covered the chest area before finishing off with midnight silk material, the back lengthier than the front. It would hug her body like a second skin yet give her the mobility she needs to kill a pureblood. This was the perfect dress.

Alessandra looked up at him, "Lucian..."

"I know, you're welcome," he smiled, looking at the lost expression on her face.

"How much was this?" she asked, shocked from this.

"Not that much," he lied smoothly but she knew of his lie, glaring at him slightly making him raise his hands in mock surrender.

"Looks, there's more."

Looking underneath the dress, there were black stiletto ankle boots, marked with her favorite brand. She gaped at it, her widened eyes flickering between Lucian and the boots. It would go perfectly with the dress.

"I had it specially made. There is a place where you can hide a small dagger or bullets in them," he smirked, watching the smile that played on her lips.

"Lucian-"

"Ah, before you tell me how amazingly awesome I am, look again. There's more," he stated, leaning towards her.

He pulled her towards him, his breath fanning against her neck as his hands reached behind her. She stared into his eyes, realizing how close they were. She blushed and pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"There," he whispered, stepping back.

He had wrapped a laced choker around her neck, a small dark red droplet of a jewel hanging from it. The black designs that were laced were beautifully stitched together, the complex lines and curves pulling it off. She brought her hand to it, feeling the smooth material under her skin.

"I know I can't win you over with this but I want you to see the way I see you at the ball as you wear these. You are a true fallen angel, darling, you're beauty making anyone want to succumb to the darkness with you," Lucian smiled, gently taking his hand into hers and kissing her knuckles affectionately.

"You're such a cheeseball, Luca," Alessandra giggled, pulling her hand away and whacking him across the head lightly, "Funny as always."

A sad look flashed through his eyes, knowing she had never taken him seriously. Whenever he would confess his feelings, she would laugh and think it was just a joke. He merely played along, hiding the pain in the back of his mind, burying it. He sighed and nodded, a fake smile plastered on his face, "I know. I'm hilarious."

A tired yawn escaped her lips, her eyelids drooping slightly. She laid down and curled her body beside Lucian's, closing her eyes.

"Night, night, Luca," she murmured sleepily. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Lucian smiled, stroking her pink hair softly. His lips pressed against her forehead before hovering over her pink, soft lips. He sighed, not being able to do it. Pulling away, he gazed at her breath taking face with a sad expression. He leaned over the candle, the only thing bringing light to the room. Blowing faintly, the flame went out.

"Goodnight, my beloved Alessandra."


	24. Chapter XXIII

Slipping on the breathtaking dress, Alessandra stared into the tall mirror, sighing to herself. She glanced towards Lucian who was fixing his tux and even though it pained her to say this, she truly didn't want to go with him to the ball. She only wanted a certain silver haired man by her side, only and forever.

"You almost done?" Lucian questioned, putting on his black dress shoes.

"Yes, almost," she replied, putting on her black stiletto ankle boots and the choker she had received to finish it off. Snatching the bloody rose gun from the table, she lifted her dress up to reveal a concealed holder and snapped the weapon in its place. Letting go of the fabric, the gun was completely hidden. Fixing her curled pink hair one last time, she nodded in approval, satisfied with her appearance.

"You look beautiful as always," Lucian complimented, holding his hand out for her to take. A flash of reluctance flashed through her eyes as she laced their hands together. She smiled at him, speaking in a teasing tone, "You don't look so bad yourself."

They left the building and headed for the ball, instrumental music being heard as they approached. Alessandra spotted Zero at the entrance, fulfilling his duty as a disciplinary committee. A frown settled on her lips, seeing Yuki beside him, all dressed up. They were talking happily, smiles on each of their faces.

Zero noticed Alessandra and took a moment to stare at her appearance. A sorrowful look crossed his face, noticing her and Lucian together, hand in hand. He was envious of how good they look with each other. She was a beautiful angel, pure and innocent. Lucian was devilishly handsome, the two somehow looking they were made for each other.

As they passed by one another, Alessandra and Zero exchanged longing looks before breaking eye contact, both having something important to do.

"You alright?" Lucian asked worriedly, seeing the sadness in her eyes as they entered the ballroom. People seemed to have stopped what they were doing to stare at the pair, shocked at their beauty and some surprised that Zero wasn't the one to accompany Alessandra.

She nodded, determined to accomplish what she was doing to do tonight, "I'm fine. Shall we go over the plan once more?"

Lucian shook his head, no, the plan already etched into his mind.

Alessandra smirked, "Then you know what to do."

He stopped and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. He bowed and smiled before leaving her alone, walking away. Wasting no time, Alessandra walked off as well, ignoring the glares of the girls as she went.

She spotted a certain silver haired man in the crowd and smiled, waving at him. She tilted her head, gesturing for him to follow. He walked his way over to her, watching as she disappeared into one of the rooms. He closed the door behind him, locking it before turning towards her.

"Hello, Zero," she smiled sadly at him, "How have you been?"

"I miss you," he admitted meekly, taking steps towards her, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't care what you really are. I just want you and only you."

"Really?" she asked hopefully as he stood in front of her. He gazed into her eyes and nodded, cupping her face. She smiled and pulled him into a hug, snuggling into his chest.

"It's about time, you idiot," she murmured, playing with strands of his silver hair. He chuckled, embracing her tightly. She pulled away and her green eyes flickered between his lavender colored orbs to his lips. She started to lean in for a kiss, he doing the same.

"I love you, Zero," she murmured.

He smiled, "I love you too, Alessandra."

Before he could blink, a gun was soon pointed towards his head. He froze in shock, staring into a menacing glare, hearing the safety of the gun go off.

"Zero calls me Aless," she sneered, "How does it feel to pretend to be your twin, Ichiru Kiryu?"

He sighed, narrowing his eyes at her, "How did you find out?"

"Please, I would know in a heartbeat if the man I love is in front of me," she stated then added, "Plus, haven't you heard? I'm a witch. You don't have his scent or aura."

Ichiru curled his lips into a snarl, knowing he had been caught. He had been the one to watch Zero and Alessandra fight on that fateful night. He had hidden in the shadows, watching as they fought about lies and truth, tearing themselves apart. He hated his brother and wanted to take away everything he held dear in his heart. What else would be worse than to steal the girl he loved the most?

"So, you caught me. What are you going to do now?" he questioned, cautiously backing away.

"Don't know yet," she shrugged.

He turned around and bolted, running towards the door. He unlocked and turned the knob only for him to be lifted in the air and brought back to his previous place. He struggled to get to the ground but to no avail, fear building up in him as he stared into the witch's eyes, golden flecks in her green orbs.

She said with an outstretched hand, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know why my brother would choose to love someone like you. You're a monster!" Ichiru growled, knowing that would hurt her deeply only to be shocked to see her unfazed by his statement.

"A monster.. Mmh?" she question, an evil gleam in her eyes, "Let me show you how much of a monster I can really be."

An invisible force slammed him against the wall, the air being knocked out of him. The witch chanted in Greek and soon heard his screams of pain as she made him feel as if his bones were shattering. No one could hear him though, Alessandra making sure to put a sound proof barrier around them.

"Does it hurt?" she grinned, "Are you in pain?"

He gasped, Alessandra making it so he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air, only to come up with nothing. He stared at the witch fearfully as her blood red hair floated as she levitated in the air. She could feel herself lose control but tried to cling on to whatever piece of her was left. The situation took a dangerous turn, the ugly emotions she felt rising within her. _Anger... envy... pain.. Jealousy... hurt.._

"Don't every try to act like Zero, again," she glowered, her voice holding raw power, "You will only tarnish his image."

He dropped to the ground, greedily inhaling the air he had lacked before. He kneeled on the floor, trembling in fear. He had never encountered anything as powerful and terrifying as her. He shut his eyes, trying to be brave as Alessandra crouched in front of him.

Her index finger lifted his chin up, her golden eyes meeting his closed ones, "Oh, come on now. Can you be a dear and open those beautiful eyes of yours?"

He shook his head, no, stubbornly. She tsked and said songily, "What are you? Scared? Full of fear?"

She leaned towards him, whispering in his ear, "But I've only just begun."

He cried out as unbearable pain struck his mind. He clutched his head, feeling as if his brain was on fire. He whimpered and bit his lip in pain, only to draw blood from it. He begged her to stop but she didn't. She simply stared in amusement. She was becoming more dangerous, losing control of herself. She should have completed the sealing ritual while she could... it may be too late to bring her back.

"That is for making that woman kill Zero's family! This is for making him become a vampire! This is for all the pain you have caused him!"

Ichiru suddenly started to laugh, an insane glint in his eyes. She stared in confusion, letting the pain stop and she watched as he stood up wobbly.

"You're too late now!" he said victoriously, "I have already won!"

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

He smirked, "I was simply stalling. Shizuka is with your precious Zero right now, turning him into a vampire, a monster. He will be the one to kill you. It's ironic, isn't it? A monster killing a monster."

A giggled escaped Alessandra's lips, much to Ichiru's confusion.

He snarled, "What the hell is so funny?"

She smiled, playing with a flame in her hand, "You think you're the only one who is stalling?"

His eyes widened upon hearing this. She continued, "Another pureblood, a friend of mine, is taking care of your precious Shizuka right now. His name is Lucian, heard of him? Anyway, Shizuka is as good as dead."

The scent of blood suddenly hit them. By the looks of it, the blood definitely belonged to Shizuka. Alessandra smiled, knowing that Lucian had played his part. Now, it was her turn. Though, the plan was to let Ichiru go, alive, the witch and pureblood side of her thought otherwise.

"No, Shizuka!" Ichiru gasped, sorrow filling his eyes. He tried to run out but the doors wouldn't open, thanks to the witch.

She smirked, "And now, it's your turn~"

Raising her hand, dangerous fire danced on her palm, spreading throughout her arm. Ichiru watched in fear as she looked like she was about to throw it at him, most likely ending his life.

"Good riddance."

She threw it towards him. He shut his eyes and shielded his face, the flames heading towards him. This would turn him into ash, killing him.

Something inside her pushed its way through. Her gold eyes became her green ones once more and her eyes widened, horrified at the scene in front of her. How could she let this happen? How could she lose control at a time like this?

She quickly waved her hand over the flame, it disappearing immediately. The witch and pureblood side of her clawed inside of her, desperately wanting to get out. She winced in pain and her knees buckled. She held it back, knowing that she couldn't let this happen.

"Run, Ichiru!" she screamed, "I can't hold it back much longer!"

He stared at her in confusion. One minute she was quite set on murdering him and the next, she's sparing him.

He asked, "What's going on? What can't you hold back?"

She looked at him, "The other side of me, the evil part. Now go, run!"

He nodded, bolting out of the room. He glanced back, catching a glimpse of her face before the doors slammed closed. For some reason, he wanted to go back and help. It looked like she was in pain... and in pain alone. Ichiru always was in pain and alone, everyone not caring, only caring about his twin. He somehow felt sad as he left but then vowed, he would return.

Ichiru bumped into Zero as he ran.

"Ichiru..?" Zero asked in shock.

His brother stared at him for a moment, he not being able to get that girl out of his mind. Ichiru nodded towards the door, rushing his words, "She's in there."

With that he just took off, Zero not being able to say anything. He was confused at his words. She? Who's she?

 _Aless!_

Her name flashed in his mind. Without another thought, he ran towards the room, scared and worried beyond words. He thought of the worst case scenario making his legs run faster. He slammed open the doors, immediately seeing her. She lay, curled up on the ground, whimpering in pain.

Zero rushed to her side, lifting her up, "Aless! Aless, what's wrong?"

She opened her eyes and he gasped. One eye was green, the other pure gold. Most of her hair was red yet same strands were pink. She gazed up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Zero? Is that really you?" she asked hopefuly. He nodded, "Yes, it's me, Aless."

She suddenly grunted in pain, clutching her head and cried out loudly, "Zero! It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!"

He was pained to see her like this, "What can I do, Aless?"

"Get Lucian and Toga," she ordered, "I have to complete the sealing ritual before it's too late."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

He stared at her agonized expression and pushed the reluctance out of his mind. He ran out of the room, shoving the students out of the way. He didn't care or stopped to help anyone who had fallen. He just knew that he had to get her out of there.

He glanced towards her pain filled face, sorrow deep in his eyes.

 _Hold on, Aless. Hold on._


End file.
